Naruto: The Crow of Konoha
by Vermiculus-umbra-chorus
Summary: What if Naruto was trained by a certain 'Deadman? Strong Naruto, slightly dark. First Fic. Not Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Deadman Wonderland...**

**"Kami/other deities"**

**"KYUUBI/ OTHER BIJU"**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Deadman.**

"What's wrong kid?" A guy in a trench coat and eye-patch says to the person standing over him. "Why Crow, why? I didn't want to kill you." The kid starts to cry. Crow just stares at him, he then laughs. "Ganta, it was gonna have to happen eventually, look at it this way; you get to brag that you killed the mighty Crow." As Crow lay there dying, he starts laughing harder, then a few minutes later he finally dies.

In an unknown location

Crow looks around and notices that he surrounded by blackness. "What the fuck is going on here? Where the hell am I?" He then brings his thumbs to his wrists and cuts them with the blades on the rings. Two long blades of blood shoot out of his wrist and he then growls.

**"You are in the realm you mortals call Limbo." **A woman shows up and floats down in front of Crow. The woman's white hair and pale skin stick out in the darkness. She is wearing a kimono with the front open a little. **"Crow, or would you prefer Keiji, I am Kami. I am going to send you to a world where a boy will either save the world or fail and cause the world to be destroyed. You will reside in the mind of the child along with another being, when the child appears before you, you will teach him all of your knowledge." **She then grins when Crow puts one of the blades at her throat. "What if I don't want to, what then?" All of a sudden he is surrounded by flames and his skin keeps burning and then healing. "Fine, I'll do it." Kami just grins then snaps her fingers.

Where Minato is sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto

"**SHIKI-FUIJIN!" **A blonde man with spikey hair and a white haori on is holding a child and is facing a giant fox with nine tails flailing behind it. All of a sudden the fox seems to be disappearing into the child when a flash of white light appears and the fox is gone.

"Forgive me, Naruto." The man says as he falls back, dead before he hits the ground. At that moment an old man appears and grabs the crying child, the new Jinchuricki for the Kyuubi No Kitsune and the new prison for a certain Deadman. The old man disappears and then reappears in a room with several people sitting around. "Minato, passed away after he managed to seal the fox away, he sealed the fox into this boy. His final wish was that the child be treated like a hero." The old man announces as he sits down at the head of the room.

"We must kill the demon before it escapes and kills us all!" Several members of a group of nothing but fat men say. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room several people are looking at the child with a sense of detachment. They are, in order of seating: Tsume Inuzuka, a feral looking woman with brown hair, Hiashi Hyuuga, a man with pale eyes that have no pupils and a cold demeanor, Shibi Aburame, a quiet man whose logic was unparalleled, Shukaku Nara, a man who was usually asleep or playing shogi, Inochi Yamanaka, a man with long blond hair whose family technique allows him to enter the mind of anyone, Chouza Akimichi, a 'big-boned' gentle giant with red armor on, Fugaku Uchiha, a prick and a half, Asuma Sarutobi, a man who is always smoking and is wearing the symbol of the Fire Daimyo's personal guard. The ones mentioned then sighed and released a little killing intent. "Shut up, would ya?" Shukaku sighs. "The child should be given to the Uchiha; we are the only ones who can properly train him." Fugaku states arrogantly. That set off a long round of arguing, the clan heads arguing that no clan should have the child but their clan, and the civilians arguing that the demon should be killed right away.

"WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" A man who just walked in shouted, the man was in a weird outfit, his entire body seemed to be covered in bandages with only his eyes and pieces of hair shown, he was wearing a kimono with the top half open.(any guesses on who it is?) Just put the kid in the orphanage, that way he can gain a sense of childhood.

After the man left, everyone agreed that they would not influence the child in any way. The civilians then went and spread word that the boy was really the Kyuubi in human form, which led to the creation of the S-rank law to never speak of the fox under penalty of death...

6 years later...

"GET HIM!" A drunken man suddenly yelled out, he and two of his friends had decided to go 'fox-hunting', which was just code for trying to kill one Naruto Uzumaki. The six year old boy ran as fast as his short legs could carry him, but due to the fact that he hadn't had anything to eat in two days he shortly tripped and the men caught up and starting beating him. One of the men suddenly slammed Naruto's head into the ground and Naruto passed out.

In Naruto's mind...

"So the gaki finally shows himself." Crow says as he leans against a wall in front of a cage.

**"EVEN SO, WHAT IF THE BOY DECIDES THAT BECAUSE OF ME HE HAS TO KILL HIMSELF, OR HE CALLS HIMSELF A MONSTER? DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT **_**YOU **_**COULD CONVINCE HIM OTHERWISE? EH, CROW?" **The giant fox behind the bars asks the former Deadman.

Crow just laughs and notices the boy walking towards them. "Oi, gaki! Get over here before I drag your bum ass over." He then sees that Naruto has a dead look on his face, the look Crow had seen on the faces of so many different prisoners that decided to just not eat their candy, a look of one who just wants to give up and let death take him. "Kid, look at me and tell me your name."

_'Who is this man, where am I, what's in the cage, where am I, why does no one love me?'_ "Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" Naruto finally noticed the giant fox behind the cage, "So that's why everyone hates me, the dumbasses probably think I'm a giant female fox."

_'Female?' _Crow thought, his eyes glowing with a sudden anger. "ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVER ONCE THOUGHT OF TELLING ME SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT!" Then Crow looks at Naruto, he sees a dirty looking child covered with blood and bruises. "So what happened to you?"

"The villagers were beating me again..." Naruto looks down, his eyes welling up with tears. "All I did was ask for someone to tell me how to cook some ramen, next thing I know some guys started chasing me yelling 'Demons don't need food' and when they caught me they started hitting me as hard as they could. I guess I am a demon then huh?" He sits down and brings his knees to his chest and starts crying.

"Let me take care of them, I'll take control for a minute and get you some help." Crow declares with a look of anger on his face.

Outside...

"Guess we finally killed the demon huh boys?" One of the men said before they heard an evil laugh. They turn around and see Naruto standing up and holding a piece of metal to his palm. After cutting his palm he forces them together, causing his arms and veins to bulge. "What are you doing demon?"

_**"SORRY TO TELL YOU BUT NARUTO'S NOT HERE, YOU CAN LEAVE A MESSAGE WHEN YOU GET TO HELL."**_ He then pulls his hands apart and a blade of blood comes out connected to the two palms. _**"SONIC BLACK!" **_Pieces of the blade go flying and hit the men, killing them instantly.

"What the hell happened here? Naruto-kun, did you do this?" The Sandaime asks, staring at the slightly crazed looking blonde. _'Please don't be the fox, please!' _ "Naruto?"

_**"SORRY OLD MAN, NOT NARUTO. NOT THE FOX EITHER. MY NAME IS CROW, AND LIKE THE FOX I'M A PRISONER HERE IN THE BOY. NARUTO HAPPENS TO BE HAVING A CHAT WITH THE FOX ABOUT HHOW HE'S A HUMAN CHILD AND SHE'S A 50-FOOT DEMON FOX. MY LIFE WAS, WELL LET'S JUST SAY I WENT FROM ONE PRISON TO ANOTHER. NARUTO WILL BE ABLE TO USE ALL MY ABILITIES AND APPARENTLY THE POWERS OF OTHER DEADMEN. DEADMAN WAS TERMED USED TO DESCRIBE ANYONE WITH AN ABILITY REFERRED TO AS A BRANCH OF SIN. I'LL BE TEACHING THE BOY MOST OF MY MOVES, EXCEPT FOR THE ONE I USED TONIGHT AND ONE OTHER, A MOVE USED BY A GUY I KNEW NAMED OWL." **_The Crow possessed Naruto explained to the shocked old man.

"Why were you in prison...on second thought, never mind? So will the fox try to influence the boy into releasing the seal? Will Naruto get anything from you?" The Sandaime asked the reluctant Deadman.

_**"WELL HE WILL GET ONE THING FROM ME AND THAT IS SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER HATE HIM, THE FOX REFUSES TO INFLUENCE THE BOY, SHE'S GONNA TELL HIM ABOUT HIS FATHER AND MOTHER, THE BRANCHES OF SIN WILL BECOME A BLOODLINE, OH AND BEFORE I FORGET THE KID WAS KICKED OUT OF THE ORPHANAGE. ALSO, IF IT WAS POSSIBLE DO YOU HAVE ANY TECHNIQUES FOR THE BOY TO LEARN, ANYTHING AT ALL? ALSO I NEED YOU TO MAKE A CUSTOM ORDER FOR NARUTO, TWO THUMB RINGS WITH BLADES."**_ Crow asks the old man, whose face was open in blatant shock.

_'With abilities and allies like this Naruto-kun will be invincible. Wait, the fox is gonna tell him about his parent, oh well. Hm, the Kage-Bushin would help the boy out, plus with parents' scrolls and techniques. The rings shouldn't be a problem, plus with his bloodline...' _The Sandaime gets an evil look in his eyes. "Crow-san, I will get the stuff ready, and I think it's time that I show the people why I'm the Kami no Shinobi."

10 years later... (WILL EVENTUALLY BE REVEALED IN FLASHBACKS)

A sixteen year old Naruto wakes up and sees that it is only five o'clock in the morning. "Well damn, there goes my sleep time." He gets up and gets dressed in his new clothes, a long trench coat with a white nine-tailed fox on the back with a crow flying around it, combat boots, black pants with white flames going down the side, and a black muscle shirt. He then slips his blade rings on o his thumbs and slicks his black, red, and blond hair back into what was coined his 'Crow' look. He slips his belt on and hooks all his scrolls into the spots for them.

'So Crow-sensei, should I try this time?' The boy mentally asks his internal sensei.

'Yes Naruto, and kick that prick Uchiha's ass, plus drop the act about the pink-haired bitch.' came the voice of Crow.

In the classroom...

Naruto was the first one in the room and he walked up to his desk and sat down, as soon as he sat down he put his head down and went to sleep, muttering about ramen. About thirty minutes later Naruto woke up to a shriek of "SASUKE-KUN!" (I need help, my sanity can't handle this.) "Shut the fuck up, people are trying to sleep here, _Haruno._" Naruto said coldly, glaring at the pinkette. He then looked around and saw everyone staring at his new clothes and his new attitude. "The fuck you all want, I ain't holding back this time ya weak little bitches." He then flipped everyone off and went back to sleep until Iruka showed up.

_'Time to see if Naruto has finally dropped his act, because I need my quiet time.' _Iruka thought while he walked in. When he walked in everyone turned and looked right at him. "So, Naruto, finally started to act right?" He asked his little brother figure.

"Yep, oh and Iruka-sensei, Anko-nee-chan wants to know when you're going to pick her up for another date." Naruto then appears next to Iruka." Sensei, if you break her heart I will shove a rasengan up your ass." He says where only Iruka could hear him. 'Naruto' then disappears into smoke.

Iruka then looks at Naruto still sleeping. _'Whoever introduced him to Anko needs to be hung.' _

Across the village a man wearing a face-mask and reading an orange book sneezes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come on down to take your test." Iruka calls after everyone else. "Perform the Henge, Kawirami, and the Bushin."

Naruto then transforms into Crow, switches places with Sasuke, then says Kage-Bushin and has it hit Sasuke in the head.

"Ok, that works; also you can show us another jutsu for extra credit." He says, then regrets when he sees Naruto's evil smile.

Naruto takes one of his thumb rings and drags the blade across his palm before slamming his hands together. As his hands start to pulse and appear to grow Naruto then points his hand at a target dummy. "Sonikkubaretto." The blood then forms multiple bullets and goes flying at the dummy, destroying it and parts of the wall behind it. "That isn't anything compared to Crow-sensei's Sonic Black, but he won't let me learn that yet." Naruto says to everyone's immense shock and one emo's anger.

"Dobe, tell your sensei that he should be training me and not you. After all, what is a clan-less loser and orphan whose parents probably died by their own kunai compared to an Uchiha 'elite'?" Sasuke doesn't notice the look of rage on Naruto's face at his words, but everyone else does and then Naruto starts to leak KI.

"**YoU aNd Me, TeMe, OnE oN oNe RiGhT nOw!**" The demonic voice coming from Naruto scares Sasuke even more than _her_. Naruto then grabs Sasuke and they appear next to the sparing area. As Iruka and everyone else show up, Naruto and Sasuke get into their unique stances: Sasuke with the Uchiha Taijutsu stance and Naruto in Crow's stance. Naruto cuts his forearms and the Sin-blades appear.

"Hajime!" Iruka shouts out before dodging as Sasuke draws the wakizashi that he found in his house that morning.

Shino and Shikimaru look at the crowd and shout out that they are taking bets on the winner, Shino holds the money and Shikimaru writes down the amount and who you betted for.

"Sasuke-kun, and I'll bet... a date with the winner." Ino says as she walks up to Shikimaru.

"Naruto-san, and I'm betting... my signed copy of Icha Icha: Flashy Habanero." Hinata says proudly.

"Sasuke-kun, and all I'm going to bet is...5000 ryo (Don't bother about my conversion rates, this is roughly 20.00 U.S.D.)" Sakura says as she glares at Ino.

Naruto and Sasuke, completely oblivious to the bets being placed on their fight have decided to breakout the jutsu.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yells out as he finishes the hand signs. The fireball gets closer to Naruto when it suddenly stops and is cut in half by one of the Sin-blades.

"My turn. Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Jutsu!" Naruto shouts as the dragon careens towards the emo.

"I give!" Sasuke yells as the dragon gets closer. Iruka holds his hand up and declares Naruto the winner.

**Well this is my first actual story. Sorry about the sudden cut-off but all will be revealed soon. This is obviously going to be a strong/dark Naruto story. Who should be in the Harem, possible girls are:**

**Ino**

**TenTen**

**Shizune**

**Temari**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Samui**

**Karui**

**Fu**

**Fem.-Itachi (Natsuki)**

**FemHaku**

**Or any other that you can think of.**

**I will personally say it now that the only reason no lemons will show up is that I can't right them, if you can and you want to right one for it go ahead, I'll give you the credit due to you.**

**Please do not flame this, otherwise your flames will be used to burn your house down.**

**Vermicular-umbra-chorus out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with a second chapter to Naruto: The Crow of Konoha. First of all, let me say this, if you see anything that seems like it might belong to someone else let me know. I read a lot of stories on here and it might be something that stuck with me, so if it resembles something you read before let me know.**

**greed theaverice: harem should be ten ten Hinata femHaku and fem Garra [named Gaia also she should be like wrathed egg] Naruto should have a weapon like that monk just in case his blood runs low nice story look me up greed has spoken- Sorry to all who want Hinata in the Harem, but she will have another place in this story.**

**windfox90: Good first chapter I think Naruto harem should be Ino, Temari, Samui, Karui, Kurotsuchi and Fu- Thank you. **

**Demon: supert history- I believe I should say thanks. **

**sco23: Yo, I'm a big fan of Deadman wonderland. That's a great idea having Crow teach Naruto. Is he still missing his eye? How about Kin, Karin, Hinata, and Tayuya for the harem as well?-Yeah, sorry about that Crow is still missing his eye. **

**The wolf god Fenrir: Aw yeah yeah but why no Hinata in harem it would be awesome and fing a to u it's a badass story that hypnotized me to never stop reading this story at all-Thank you. As for Hinata, her role in the story will be slightly revealed this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Deadman Wonderland...Yet.**

**"Kami/other deities"**

**"KYUUBI/ OTHER BIJU"**

_'Thoughts'_

**"**Speaking**"**

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 2: Team 7**

_Previously on N: TCoK…._

_"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yells out as he finishes the hand signs. The fireball gets closer to Naruto when it suddenly stops and is cut in half by one of the Sin-blades._

_"My turn. Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Jutsu!" Naruto shouts as the dragon careens towards the emo._

_"I give!" Sasuke yells as the dragon gets closer. Iruka holds his hand up and declares Naruto the winner._

**And now…..**

The dragon then goes into the air and roars a challenge to the heavens, before it falls down into the water source for the people using water techniques. Everyone just stared at Naruto as he grins sadistically and laughs. "You all should have seen your faces, it was just so funny!" He shouts, before Iruka hits him over the head and points at Naruto's Sin Blades.

"Mind deactivating those Naruto, I would rather not have a repeat of the last time you forgot about them…." Iruka asks, before Naruto lets out a nervous laugh and deactivates the blades.

Hinata then holds her hand out and everyone who betted that Naruto would lose hands over their bet. Ino, on the other hand, tries to walk away but Hinata grabs her and leads her to a tree out of the way.

"Ino-san, you wouldn't happen to be trying to get into my nii-san's pants, would you?" Hinata asks the blonde with an evil look in her eyes, "Cause then I would have to Juken you into oblivion, or worse yet, I would tell everyone that you also read Icha Icha…." Hinata then starts laughing when Ino does. Ino then looks at Hinata and gets a twisted smile on her face.

"So, Hinata-chan, he's your nii-san? Does that mean you don't want him, I mean with those eyes of yours you could probably see every part of him, couldn't you?" Ino then starts to laugh at the blush on Hinata's face.

"INO, HINATA, AND SAKURA PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA FOR THE KUNOICHI BATTLE ROYAL!" Iruka yells out, before he laughs at Sakura's pale face. "It's okay Sakura, it's only a spar. Against a member of the Hyuuga and a Yamanaka, surely a Haruno such as you can beat two of the important clans in Konoha." Iruka says to the pinkette, rubbing in the fact that she was the only civilian to make it this far and even then it was because her mother was on the council and was in charge of the Academy.

As the three get into the large arena Naruto and the guys are taking bets on who will win.

"Hinata-nee-chan, there is no doubt. I'll even risk my limited edition Icha Icha: Doctor's Paradise, complete with a discount on any other copy to be released." Naruto says, pulling the book out of its special seal.

"Sakura-sama, and I will bet my scroll on Kenjutsu." A boy who was being watched by Sakura's family said.

"Ino. I'll bet an all-expense paid meal at any one of my family's restaurants." Choji says, before munching on some chips.

"Sigh. Ino for sure, if I don't then she'll never shut up. I guess I'll bet 5000 ryo." Shikamaru says before he lies back down.

"Hinata-chan, I'll put up my special edition Kunai set." Kiba barked out before everyone looked at Shino.

"Hinata-san. I am afraid that I have nothing to bet with." He says in his monotone voice.

"What about a spare set of your sunglasses?" Some random boy who wasn't betting asked Shino.

"That would be most logical, so then I will bet a spare set of sunglasses." He says, pulling a pair out of a random pocket.

Iruka then shakes his head while listening to the bets going on, seems like Hinata is the favorite to win. _'Bout time she gets the respect she deserves._' The chunin then sighs and raises his hand looking at the three kunoichi. "Winner gets the top kunoichi spot; loser is put on the first available team. Hajime!"

Hinata then activates the Byakugan and gets into her personal stance, a stance that she had perfected after Naruto helped her with her training. Sakura looks at Ino and sees her ex-friend give her a sadistic grin, before pulling out a kunai and holding it in a reverse grip. Sakura then gets into a sloppy form of the Academy taijutsu-style. A bit of tumbleweed drifts across the arena and Sakura starts to sweat from the tense silence, as a drop of sweat drops down into the dirt Hinata moves towards Sakura as Ino moves towards her as well. Sakura tries to back away from Hinata but ends up getting a Juken strike to the arm, causing her to spin into a kick from Ino. As Sakura goes flying out of the ring, Ino and Hinata start to go at it and end up with Ino having a kunai at Hinata's throat and Hinata having a Juken strike ready to hit Ino's heart. The two look at each other and then grin.

"I give Iruka-sensei." Ino says before all the guys who weren't betting on Hinata to cuss.

As everyone is lining up and dropping the things they bet in a pile the three winners look at each other.

"I guess I'll take the Kenjutsu scroll, unless one of you two wants it." Naruto says looking at Kiba and Shino. They shake their heads and he puts into a seal. Shino takes the all-expense paid meal and Kiba takes the 5000 ryo.

"Come back tomorrow for team placement and the start of your careers." Iruka shouts to the gathered students.

Later that night in Naruto's mindscape….

"**SO, NARUTO, WHO DO YOU THINK WILL BE ON YOUR TEAM?" **Natsume (Kyuubi) asks the boy.

"Probably gonna put me with Sasuke or Kiba, and the kunoichi will probably be Hinata-nee or Sakura." Naruto answers while Crow just looks at Naruto.

"Naruto, I guess it's time for you to learn a new move…. Not Sonic Black though, you're not ready for that yet. The move I'm gonna teach you is one that I only saw before. The owner of this move was named Owl. His Branch of Sin happened to let him form explosives from his blood, due to certain events he ended dying while fighting one of the _Undertakers_." Crow says the last word with venom in his voice.

"So, does this mean that there is more than one type of Branch of Sin? How many are there and how many will I be able to use?" Naruto asks his mentor.

"Well, yes there is more than one type; you should be able to use any and all types. As for how many, I have no idea. Now to use Owl's you'll need to cause your blood to form a miniature balloon with compressed chakra inside, as you do this don't forget to control the blood to float away from you. We'll start with two and then we'll move to a higher number." Crow explains, somehow getting a professors outfit on and pointing to a blackboard that appeared out of nowhere.

"**CROW, WHAT IF HE USES HIS CHI BUSHIN AND USES THIS TECHNIQUE TO MAKE HIS CLONE A WALKING BOMB; COULDN'T THIS ABILITY MAKE HIM TOO POWERFUL?" **Natsume says before seeing Naruto look at here blankly.

"Natsume-chan, idea is such a smart one, but look at it this way, what if my opponent is a sensor-type Shinobi? I must use any and all techniques at my disposal to guarantee my victory." Naruto replies with a smug look on his face, before Crow cracks him on the back of the head.

"You're gonna be hard to beat, not impossible. A single mistake is all it took for me to die." Crow then looks at the questioning look he was receiving. "I guess I can tell you my story. On my world I told you all about my sentence and what I did to help that Ganta kid, right? Well after about three months I and Ganta were put back into a Cannibal Corpse match, and well I thought that I could win without even trying. Ganta beat the shit out of me, and when it seemed like he would win I used my Sonic Black, he countered it with his Sonikkubaretto and one of them hit me in the chest and crushed it. As I was drifting away I guess that he finally relised he killed me cause he started to cry. Little gaki probably thought that life was gonna get better." Crow then looks at the two sees them with tissues in theirs hands, paws, and were crying. "Fuck you two."

Naruto started his training and Crow was watching him.

'_**NARUTO-KUN, I WONDER WHAT YOU WOULD DO IF YOU KNEW THAT YOU ALREADY HAD A BLOODLINE. I WONDER WHEN YOU'LL UNLOCK THE….. YOU'LL BE UNSTOPPABLE.I GUESS THAT SOON YOU'LL START TO TRAIN TO USE MY POWER AS WELL, I WILL NOT FIGHT IT AND YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT SO LONG AS NO ONE MESSES WITH SEAL UNTIL YOU HAVE MY POWER UNDER CONTROL.' **_Natsume thought while watching as Naruto once again proved that he was a combat genius by mastering the basics of the move within a few minutes.

The next day…..

Naruto gets dressed and puts his headband on his shoulder and leaves his apartment. As he heads towards the Academy he goes over the Blood-Bomb technique and its various uses, including setting traps and making it impossible to get too close to him during the charge up phase for his stronger moves.___'Soon I'll actually be able to use _it _I can't wait.' _As Naruto was walking past a bookstore he sees the newest copy of Icha Icha on sale. He buys two and quickly jumps towards the Academy.

In the classroom….

An emo with a superiority complex stands above everyone and demands that they all bow down to his emo-ness and all of a sudden the hero walks in and kicks him and forces him to give up his plot…

What really happened…

Sasuke was trying out a new glare and all of his fangirls were swooning over him. When Naruto walked in he kicked Sasuke into his evil fangirls of doom.

Naruto sits down and starts to read _How to Escape from the Emo-ness_ By Natsuki Uchiha, ignoring the glare from Sasuke.

Sakura, seeing a chance to get on her crushes good side, tries to hit Naruto. "Naruto-Baka, you shouldn't read that with Sasuke-kun in the room!" When her fist is about to connect Naruto activates his blood armor. "What the hell is that?" Sakura demands the blonde.

"Branch of Sin. My bloodline, it allows me to use my blood as a weapon or armor. Geez _Haruno_ I thought _you_ would of realized this by now. Guess that big forehead of yours is truly empty." He then looks at her and shoos her away. "Also, if you had attacked I just would have traded places with your precious Uchiha."

Sakura growls and then goes and tries to punch him, right before her fist hits him he trades places with Sasuke and lets him take the hit.

Iruka walks into the class and sees Sakura standing over a knocked out Sasuke. "Didn't think you had it in ya Sakura." He laughs out watching her go into panic mode. "I have a list of the teams, and I'm supposed to give some big speech…. But I figured what the hell; I'll probably see most of you again next year. So here are the teams. Team 1… Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Now all of you, if I see you again, pray it's not in this classroom as students." With that Iruka walks out and starts to hum, thinking about not putting up with any more of the Uchiha's bullshit.

Naruto's head hits the desk hard after Iruka announces that Kakashi is his sensei. "Why, Kami, why?" He despairs, his teammates looking at him like he was crazy.

"What's wrong, dobe, mad that I'll show you up?" Sasuke taunts the blonde.

"Yeah, baka, bet you're mad that you'll never get me." Sakura jeers.

"Fuck you, both of you. Our sensei is one of the last students of the Yondaime, Kakashi is also known as the tardiest shinobi in the village." Naruto glares at the two.

"BULLSHIT!" Both howler monkey and emo shout.

"He's right." A man says while walking in, "Team 10, your with me." He looks at Naruto and hands him a scroll. "Here's that jutsu you won from our bet."

"Thanks Asuma-sensei." Naruto says before sealing the scroll into a seal on his arm. "How are you and Kurenai-sensei?"

"Fine Naruto." A woman says as she appears in front of everyone. Her long black hair seems to shine, but the most captivating part of her was her eyes: an exotic red. "Team 8 your with me."

As the two teams leave and everyone else's sensei shows up and leaves the members of Team 7 start to do whatever they can to pass the time: Sasuke was thinking of killing his older sister, Sakura was watching Sasuke and dreaming of being married to him, and Naruto was playing poker with a couple of ANBU. As the time drags on and the ANBU leave, with Naruto richer than before, Sasuke starts to fantasize about killing his sister and having everyone bow to his awesome emo-ness, Sakura starts to plan on chewing her sensei out and being married to Sasuke, and Naruto is now doing a puppet show of Sasuke getting his ass kicked y his older sister while Naruto chills with his two 'sisters'.

Three hours later…..

Sasuke is staring at Naruto and trying to make him burst into fire, Sakura is reading _How to Stalk an Emo_ By: Fugaku Uchiha, and Naruto is now doing a puppet show of Sasuke being surrounded by fangirls while Natsuki and Naruto are chilling with popcorn.

This is what Kakashi sees when he opens the door to the classroom._ 'Let's see here…. A fangirl that can be used as cannon fodder, an emo who has a sister complex. Also Naruto, who I owe money too because of that bet._' "Hello Team, I'm your sensei an-"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouts out, blowing the eardrums of all the guys in the room.

"-I am also the one who decides whether or not you become shinobi. As I was gonna say, I was late due to the fact that the newest Icha Icha was released today and I had to get a copy, only to find that the store was out. As I left a black cat walked in front of me so I had to walk around the village three times so that I wouldn't have bad luck. As I was walking an old woman asked for help with her groceries and I decided to help her and that caused me to be late." Kakashi then smirked at how Sakura was getting mad.

"So Kakashi-nii, you didn't forget about the bet did you? Cause I have in my possession the last copy of the newest Icha Icha." Naruto looks at his older brother figure and holds his hand out. When Kakashi hands over a scroll Naruto hands him the Icha Icha. "Thank you, Kakashi-nii-sensei." Naruto then looks at the other two. "I purposely bought the last two copies so that he would have to pay up."

Kakashi then looks at the other two. "Meet up on the roof in five minutes, or I'll decide to leave and read my book some more." With that he uses a Shushin and disappears.

"How are we supposed to reach the roof in five minutes?" Sakura asks her two teammates, only to find that neither was there. As she runs out and heads to the roof she plans on cursing Naruto to the deepest parts of hell. When she finally gets to the roof she looks at her teammates and sensei and glares. "How the hell did you three get here so fast?"

"Shushin no jutsu." The three-fold reply came.

"Alright now that all of you are here let's start the introductions shall we?" Kakashi asks the three.

"Sensei, why don't you start so that we know what to do?" Sakura asks, ignoring the dumbstruck look her teammates and sensei gave her. _'_**THIS**_ is the smartest kunoichi of the generation? I call bullshit!' _

"Okaaaay. Let's see here my name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobbies are….., my dreams are….not important, my goals in life….. I'll tell you when you're older, and my dislikes are…. _Youth…_" Kakashi then eye smiles and points at Sakura. "Your turn Pinky."

Sakura growls at the name. "My name is Haruno Sakura and my likes are….looks at Sasuke and squeals, my dreams are….looks at Sasuke and squeals again, my goals are….do I need to say it again? My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!"

'_So a rabid fangirl.' _"Okay, your turn emo prince."

Sasuke just glares. "My name is Sasuke UCHIHA and I have few likes, such as planning how to kill my sister, brooding about my sister, fantasizing about killing my sister, and ultimately becoming a KING OF EMOS! I dislike Sakura. My dream is not a dream but an ambition…. To kill my older sister."

'_King of emos huh, well good luck.' _"And now you Naruto."

Naruto then all of a sudden starts laughing. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen, Natsume, Natsuki, Crow-sensei, Hinata-nee, Anko-nee, Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-nii-sensei, training, reading, and Icha Icha. My dislikes are emos, fangirls, rapists, traitors, pedophiles, and idiots who don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in. My dream is to travel across the Elemental Nations and find those like me and offer them a chance to be loved liked a family, and to have a large family. My goal however is to kill two people, Orochimaru-teme and the masked Uchiha." Naruto finishes by releasing a small amount of KI.

'_Guess he must know what really happened that night that Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama died.' _Kakashi then notices that Sasuke is looking at Naruto with a weird look, almost a look of comradery. "Well then team, I guess that tomorrow will be the day that I test you to see if you even get to become shinobi. Well show up at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the morning and skip breakfast or you'll throw up." With that, Kakashi disappears with a shushin and so do Naruto and Sasuke.

That night at a tattoo parlor…

Naruto is staring up at the man who is going to give him the tattoo that he saw on Crow.

"So, gaki, you want me to tattoo what over your eye?" The large mass of human asks.

"D8MK." Naruto tells the person. "So, how's the family Kylar?"(If anyone can guess where this character is from, I will let you choose one additional power for Naruto. I also do not own this person….yet.)

"Same old same old. My daughter wishes that you would show up more often." The man replies while gathering his supplies. "You know this tat is gonna hurt, right?" The man asks the young shinobi.

"Yeah but I think I can handle it." Naruto replies sitting in the chair.

The next day…

Naruto, complete with his new tattoo, gets up at 8 o'clock, and eats a large breakfast. When he leaves his apartment, he waves to his neighbor Yugao Uzuki and her boyfriend/fiancé Hayate Gekko. He then starts to head towards the training grounds waving to those he was on good terms with and flipping off most of the civilians. As he approaches the training grounds he hears something running towards him, he turns around and sees Kakashi running away from Maito Guy and Rock Lee. "He went that way." Naruto says pointing in the opposite direction.

"THANK YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Guy and Lee yell out before running that way and away from Kakashi and Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto…. Nice tat. Let's go scare your teammates." Kakashi tells his little brother figure.

Naruto nods and tells Kakashi about his newest ability.

At the training ground…

Sasuke was known for being quiet, hell he never said more than necessary, but at this moment he was tempted to cuss Naruto out for leaving him alone with Sakura and her incessant talking. "Sakura let's play a very fun game called shut-up and leave me the fuck alone. I don't like you and you're annoying." Sasuke snaps.

Sakura was, on the other hand, only listening up to the point: Sakura. After that, she started to daydream.

Naruto then walks into the clearing covered in blood. "Sasuke, Sakura I'm afraid that…" He passes out from blood loss and falls down. Sasuke and Sakura start to look around and don't notice that a small bubble of blood is coming up from Naruto's wounds. When the bubble gets to the size of an apple it explodes and causes the two to jump in fright. When they start to hug each other and beg not to be killed, they hear a click and see Kakashi and Naruto holding cameras.

"Priceless." The duo says high-fiving each other.

"Alright now that the pleasantries are over I'll go over the test." He pulls two bells out of nowhere holds them up. "Simply get a bell from me before the timer goes off." He then eye smiles, "Course since there is only two that means that only two of you will pass, if any of you pass." He then sees Naruto reading his book again. "That includes you Naruto."

"But sensei, what if I don't finish the book and it causes me to be anxious, and the anxiety causes me to use a jutsu that is too powerful and causes the destruction of the Hidden Leaf?"

In Kumo…

A shinobi with a lollipop looks into the air and senses another over thinker…. Right before his teammate hits him into the ground for ignoring her.

Back in Konoha…

Everyone just looks at Naruto and sees that a lollipop magically appears in his hand.

"Anyways, anyone who doesn't have a bell when the timer goes off will be tied to a post and will watch the others eat lunch." As Kakashi says this Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growl. Naruto just grins and laughs. "If that's all… Hajime!"

Everyone spreads out except for Naruto. Naruto just puts the book up and brings out his Sin Blades. As he and Kakashi stare each other down Kakashi sees that Naruto is about to move forward. "Kakashi-sensei, you might want to bring out the Sharingan. I tend to get a little crazy with these blades."

Kakashi reaches up, reveals his Sharingan, and takes a kunai out. "Let's see if you're any better than last time." As him and Naruto start to fight, kunai on Sin Blade, the other two are listening to a clone of Naruto that is explaining the meaning of the test and giving the two a plan that involves Naruto as bait. When the two nod the Kage-Bushin dispels and Naruto gains the memory and puts the plan in action.

"So Kakashi-nii-sensei, how far have you got into the book?" Naruto asks as he ducks under a wide swing and ends up eating a knee from Kakashi.

"Oh, you know that I take my time with Jiraiya-sama's art." Kakashi states as he looks at Naruto and notices that Naruto had blood coming from his lip.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I got something to say." Naruto says looking at his sensei.

"What Naruto?" Kakashi then notices that a small amount of blood is on his pants from when he kneed Naruto._ 'SHIT!' _Kakashi looks as a small bubble floats up and explodes right next to the bells.

"Katsu." Naruto then grabs the bells and tosses them to Sakura and Sasuke. "They can eat; I'm still full from my breakfast." As Naruto stands there, Kakashi looks at the other two and notices that they throw their bells at him.

"We either go on together or not at all." Sakura says proudly.

"With Naruto on my team, then finding my sister will be easy." Sasuke then looks at Naruto and sees a cheesy grin. "Plus, he can help push me and Sakura into being better shinobi."

Kakashi looks at his team and sees Obito over Sasuke, Rin over Sakura and Minato over Naruto.

**Here is the end of chapter 2.**

**As you can tell, Hinata is one of Naruto's extended family members. She is not in the harem, but I do eventually plan for her to be with someone. So far the definite pairings are SasuSaku, Iruka/Anko, Asuma/Kurenai, and Tsunade/Jiraiya.**

**I've heard a few ideas for members of the Harem and I'll say this, it looks like there is no definite answer yet. **

**I've also placed two characters from series other than Naruto and Deadman Wonderland and I'm offering the chance to either choose a new ability or weapon for Naruto if you guess right. So far it's one in each chapter.**

**On this note I say read and review.**

**As always, flames will be used to burn down the home of the flamer.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three of Naruto: The Crow of Konoha. If Naruto appears to be overpowered, he's not. Sure he beat Kakashi, but that was all due to Kakashi not realizing that Naruto's blood can form bombs now. Naruto will not be able to beat everyone right away, mainly because even with the Kyuubi healing his most dangerous wounds, he still doesn't have the speed or strength to match up with say Kisame or even Zabuza yet. He will eventually be able to fight people of their level, just not yet. Naruto's best weapon will also be his ability to use any of the Branches of Sin, since they are his unique bloodline (Or they could be others. Hint hint.) he will be able to surprise most with them, but even an S-ranked shinobi will only be surprised long enough for him to just get prepared.**

**The Harem will not really be started until after the Chunin Exams due to how I'm gonna do those.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither series…. But soon my army of shotgun wielding penguins will arrive and allow me to take control.**

**"Kami/other deities"**

**"KYUUBI/ OTHER BIJU"**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 3: Missions and Wave**

_**Previously on N: TCoK….**_

_As Naruto stands there, Kakashi looks at the other two and notices that they throw their bells at him._

"_We either go on together or not at all." Sakura says proudly._

"_With Naruto on my team, then finding my sister will be easy." Sasuke then looks at Naruto and sees a cheesy grin. "Plus, he can help push me and Sakura into being better shinobi."_

_Kakashi looks at his team and sees Obito over Sasuke, Rin over Sakura and Minato over Naruto._

**And now…**

In the woods around Konoha there were three things you never wanted to run into: Mitarashi Anko, Uzumaki Naruto, or Tora. Anko would probably torture you for a couple hours then let you go with a warning to never come into the forest again, Naruto would prank you so fast that you'd never even know until you were laughed out of every place you went, and chasing Tora would mean you were a genin.

"Maelstrom, in position."

"Banshee, in position."

"Pink-eyes, in position."

"Ero-Cyclops, in position. Naruto, you're never choosing names again."

As the three surround their target; Tora spots them and growls. As Sakura goes to try and pick Tora up the cat slices her arm leaving small scratches. Sasuke goes next and tries to force the cat to submit to his elite-ness, which got him scratched and almost had his eyes cut. As Sasuke was planning to use a fire style on the poor animal Naruto comes up and grabs the cat, looks it in the eyes and then walks away while Tora purrs in his arms.

As they walk through the village towards the Hokage's Tower, Sasuke and Sakura see that a lot of the people in the village are glaring at their teammate.

'_Wonder what the baka did?' _Sakura thought, before she tripped on a loose stone.

When the villagers saw this they immediately blamed Naruto on pushing her down. As they start to get close to Naruto a sudden spike in KI causes everyone to turn around and look into the faces of Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko. When the villagers see who they pissed off they scattered.

"Thanks Anko-nee, Ibiki-nii." Naruto said to the two torturers. As they nod their heads and head on back to whatever they were doing, Sasuke begins to wonder why the crowd had it out for the blonde, sure his pranks were annoying but even Natsuki liked Naruto.

'_Uzumaki Naruto, what secrets are you hiding and why do I have this feeling like it will change the way things are ran in this village?'_

As Sakura stands up and notices the icy glare that she was getting from Naruto. "I didn't say you pushed me, I slipped on a loose rock." She glares back at him. "I've been wondering for a while, but what is up with the design on your coat?" She asks Naruto only for him to stop and turns his head slowly.

"It's a secret; if I told you then you would be unable to speak about it to anyone." He then looks at Kakashi and sighs. "I'll tell everyone during our first C-rank mission." He then resumes walking towards the tower with a neutral look on his face.

When they get to the tower they walk up to mission center they see the Hokage waiting with the Fire Daimyo's wife. When she sees the cat, she snatches it from Naruto and starts to squeeze it.

"Team 7, reporting another successful mission of catching Tora." Kakashi states with a glance at his team. Sakura is glaring at the cat, Sasuke is wondering if he could use the cat to lure his sister into a trap, and Naruto was reading _Fangirls and Fanboys: Top Ten Warning Signs and How to Avoid Them_ By: Uchiha Natsuki. Kakashi just sweatdrops at the three's choice of time killers, and wondering where Naruto keeps getting books by Natsuki.

In a cave inside Fire Country…

Uchiha Natsuki was many things; powerful, lusted after, a target of her little brothers, and even an S-ranked missing nin, but the most important part was she was the author of several books on escaping emo-ness, fangirls, and fanboys. She made it a habit of sending a signed copy to Uzumaki Naruto, even if it was just to piss her little brother off. As she got up from the place she was lying down, she looked over at her partner in the Akatsuki: Hoshigake Kisame, the tall blue sharkman was the only one who knew that she was really a spy for Jiraiya, who they just so happened to be meeting at the moment.

As the white-haired Sannin walked into the cave Kisame walked out to serve as watchman.

"So Natsuki-san, have you gathered any new news?" Jiraiya asked as soon as he sat down.

"Yeah, Orochimaru plans to attack Konoha during the next Chunin Exams. He will be bringing in his new village Otogakure and might be allying himself with Sunagakure. He will have three main targets: my little brother for his Sharingan, Naruto-kun for his Branch of Sin, and Sandaime-sama for, well, everything. I might also be able to tell you this, Amegakure is no longer in a war, but they are still closed to all travelers. The civil war in Kirigakure is almost over as well, the rebels are winning, and the Yondaime Mizukage was found dead with a slit throat. Other than that, I have no new information. What about you, anything new on Naruto-kun?" Natsuki finishes.

Jiraiya just sighs at the news and then perks up. "Yeah, he graduated and was put on the same team as your little brother and the Haruno tramp's daughter. He has finally stopped acting like a spoiled child and is actually showing everyone the true him. I overheard that he has also been completing missions at a rate that would make you seem slow. He is due his first C-ranked mission in two days, he is heading towards Wave. I want you to meet him in Wave and train him in Genjutsu." Jiraiya then looks over towards Kisame. "Do you think he could teach Naruto how to use a sword?"

"Yeah, I could teach this gaki." Kisame says from the entryway.

As Jiraiya stands up Natsuki finally steps into the light and her long black hair shines in the light while the rest of her body is covered by a cloak with red clouds. She turns towards Kisame and he nods. As the three S-ranked shinobi separate Jiraiya looks ahead and prays that Naruto gets the help he needs.

Back in Konoha, at the same time as the meeting…..

The Hokage looks at the newest Team 7 and then looks at his mission choices. "Team 7, in two days' time you will escort Tazuna to Wave, where you will protect him from bandits and the like until the bridge he is building is finished. This mission is your first C-ranked mission and the first mission where violence is most likely guaranteed. I wish you luck and will remind you that all of you must be on time for this mission." He says this last part looking at Kakashi and Naruto. "I have also heard word that several bandit camps in the area have started to disappear, so we must treat this as a minor war between bandits, do not get separated unless you are in Wave, otherwise there is no guarantee that you will come home." As he says this Sakura looks uneasy.

"H-h-hokage-sama, what do we do if a bandit attacks us?" She meekly asks.

"Kill them before they kill you." Was her reply from everyone else in the room. Naruto thinks back to the scene from after Crow slaughtered the villagers and all the Bandit hunts he went on. Sasuke thinks back to the aftermath of his sister's massacre of the Uchiha clan. Kakashi thinks back on the Third Great Shinobi War.

As Sakura looks around and sees the various looks of certainty on everyone's face she starts to shake. "Kill, why should we kill them. They should at least have to pay for their crimes in jail." She finally gets out.

"Sakura, we are shinobi. We do not do meaningless tasks; everything we do has been prepared for. We are taught how to kill, every target at the Academy was shaped like a human for a reason, and a fireball is not something that is used to knock a person out, it's used as a dangerous attack meant to kill." Kakashi explained to the pinkette.

Sakura starts to collapse in on herself and shivers. As everyone stares at her a random Chunin snaps and points at her.

"HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DID SHE BECOME A KUNOICHI!?" The sudden outburst makes Sakura breakdown into a teary mess.

'_What was she told this job was? Whoever told her she would never kill? Why am I talking like this?' _Sasuke thought. "I'll take her home for today, I'll see if I can't get her some help as well." Sasuke states as he grabs Sakura and walks out of the room. When he leaves everyone looks at the doorway funny.

"Did Sasuke just willingly take Sakura somewhere?" Naruto asks with a stupefied look on his face, a look mirrored by everyone else. "Ah, well at least he's getting close to another girl." Everyone looks at him questioningly. "He was actually convinced in the Academy that every girl there was out to kill him because it was his sister who killed his family. Course that doesn't make any sense because she was with me that day…." As Naruto rambles on everyone gets a surprised look on their faces.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted, never once thinking of asking Naruto if he had met Natsuki on that terrible day.

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Natsuki and all of a sudden she gets surrounded by these weird ANBU, they had NE on the side of their masks. One of them told her that she was under arrest for the murder of the Uchiha Clan…. At least two hours before she supposedly killed them. It seems like a load of bullshit if you ask me." Naruto then starts to ramble again.

'_Danzo, what did you do? What was so important that you couldn't even tell me?' _Hiruzen thought while looking at Kakashi. "Naruto-kun, I'm assigning an S-ranked mission to you and Kakashi, bring in Sasuke if you must, but I want you to eliminate Shimura Danzo and all of his Root operatives. You have two days. Head out now!" The Sandaime states while Naruto and Kakashi look at each other and disappear.

At Sakura's house….

Sasuke walks out and sees Kakashi. When he walks over he sees a serious look on Kakashi's face. "What's going on?"

"Mission, S-ranked. You, Naruto, and me. We're eliminating a hostile faction within Konoha. We have two days and fire free orders. These people might have done something worse than even Orochimaru did." He replies.

"Like what?" Sasuke asks as he gets a serious look on his face. He then notices Naruto walk up with a scroll and catches it when Naruto tosses it to him. He notices that is his supplies.

"Sasuke, these are Root ANBU, they might just have framed Natsuki. Apparently she spent the day with Naruto and was attacked by the men two hours before the supposed massacre; they accused her of killing your clan." Kakashi states and notices Sasuke's look of unadulterated hatred. They all head towards the home of Danzo.

At the home of Shimura Danzo….

Danzo knew something was up, the village was suddenly locked down, and anyone in the streets was sent home. Despite being in his early sixties; Danzo wasn't senile, he knew that the only reason for this would be if a spy or hostile faction was discovered to be operating in Konoha. He looks outside and notices that his Root forces were tense; he then looked further out and saw Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi heading towards his place. _'Why would they be heading here, I didn't send for Team 7? Wait, where is the Haruno girl?' _Danzo then knew why the lockdown was started when the three started to kill his ANBU, his forces were found out. _'If the Uchiha boy is here and helping them, then he must now know that my forces were the ones who really killed his pathetic clan. Well then, looks like I will really need to fight.' _He then starts to unravel his bandages around his eye and arm, revealing a Sharingan eye and an arm with ten other Sharingan eyes in it. He then draws the sword he was hiding in his cane and heads outside with the determination of one who knew he wouldn't survive the day, a determination that would end with him taking out at least one of his attackers.

Sasuke was livid, his sister was framed by these insects that seemed to come out from every crevice and opening of the elder's house. He was so furious that his anger awoke his Sharingan and was slowly increasing its strength; it was like all of his anger would use his eyes as an avenue to burn all of his enemies to death. As his Sharingan seemed to morph a black flame spread out and started to burn the ANBU. _'Is this…. Amaterasu? The mythical black flames, so then my eyes have finally woke up. With these eyes I will help my sister come back to Konoha, to have my sister return home.' _Sasuke thought as he stabbed an ANBU that got too close.

Kakashi was showing why he was once an Anbu-captain, his tanto out and flashing with the white chakra that made his father famous. He remembered the day that he received this blade; he remembered how it broke in a fight against a particularly fierce battle against an Iwa shinobi. He sees the black flames and sees that Sasuke's eyes were different than normal Sharingan; Sasuke had unlocked the fabled Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi then sheathed the tanto and got into a famous stance, lightning started to surround his hands. He then started to run forward, "Raikiri!" he yelled out as he started to kill Root forces left and right.

Naruto was a silent force, his Sin Blades were slicing his enemies with every movement, when he got cut he used the wound to use the blood bullets and started to kill Root forces at a distance. His eyes were unconsciously drawing in chakra and were shifting between red and blue. "Sonikkubaretto." He said when he swung his arms in a wide arc and the bullets came out and killed multiple Root men at once. He then started to let out balloons of blood from his wounds, which healed once they served their purpose, and they started to surround him while he started some handsigns. "Wind Style: Bloody Wind Wave!" He shouted as the balloons popped and were carried by the blood and covered all of the remaining Root forces. When they all started to laugh at the seemingly useless attack they saw an evil grin on Naruto's face. "Katsu." He drawled out and all the blood exploded with a ferocious force. He then turns to Sasuke and they both nod and start handsigns. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto shouted out as Sasuke finished his handsigns. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled out as he shot a giant fireball into the wind, erasing all traces of the bodies of the slain shinobi.

"Congratulations, you managed to kill my men. Now I must kill the three of you." Danzo said as he walked out his house with an emotionless look. When he came into sight Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all wanted to kill the bastard even more.

"You bastard, you dare to pervert the dead remains of the clan you slew to increase your own position!" Sasuke shouted when he saw the eyes of his clan members in the arm and eye socket of the elder.

"You are supposed to protect the village, not exploit it to your own benefit!" Kakashi shouted with a murderous glare.

"So that's why you wanted to kill the Uchiha clan? You killed women and children who would never even use the Sharingan, all so you could pervert the eyes to your own sinister plans? Shimura Danzo, you are going to die here, even if it cost me my life." Naruto coldly states as his hair covers his eyes. When he looks up his eyes are yellow, with a slit through them. The whites of his eyes turn an evil shade of black. His Sin Blades suddenly disappear and he opens a scroll with the word guitar on it. He spreads a little blood on the scroll and a black guitar pops out. When Naruto grabs the guitar it splits in two right down the middle and the top of the handle suddenly opens, he then holds them like two guns. (Thanks go to Greed the Avarice for the idea of using the guitars as an additional weapon.) When Naruto points them at Danzo he starts to laugh and Danzo sees the image of a guy dressed like a monk with red hair behind Naruto. "I was saving this for when I finally got strong enough to fight Orochimaru and my other target, but you will be a good target for practice." Naruto says when he finishes laughing.

Danzo looks into the eyes of the young Jinchuriki and sees the seriousness in them and he prepares to subdue the Kyuubi when black flames appear on his good arm causing him to look over and see Sasuke glaring at him with his Mangekyo active. When Danzo tries to jump away Kakashi appears behind him and drags a kunai across his throat. When Danzo then disappears and reappears behind everyone they notice that one of the eyes on his arm was closed. Danzo then goes to attack Sasuke only to get hit by a blast of chakra from Naruto's weapon. As Danzo goes flying backwards Sasuke comes up and stabs him in the heart, causing the elder to disappear again, only this time two more eyes closed. Danzo then started some handsigns, but was interrupted by another chakra blast.

"Chakra as a weapon, the basis behind some of the most destructive attacks, and my gun-tars use it to the fullest. You die here Shimura Danzo!" Naruto then pushes as much chakra into the guitar as possible and fires a concentrated blast at the elder, causing him to disappear and then reappear with three eyes closing now. Kakashi then starts the handsigns for the wind style: great breakthrough. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and grin before starting similar handsigns **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" **the two boys yell out causing the winds to enhance the two fireballs and killing Danzo for the fourth time. Danzo then appears behind Naruto and stabs him in the stomach before a certain Neko-masked ANBU arrived to aid the three and stabs Danzo in the heart and finally killing him.

Sasuke then sees that Naruto wasn't healing as fast as usual and deduced that Danzo must have used a poison on his blade. Unknowingly to Sasuke his eyes returned to their Mangekyo state and used some of Sasuke's leaking chakra to help jumpstart Naruto's healing. (Don't ask how this happened, these eyes seem to bitch-slap death in the face at every turn, so why not have the ability to heal others. Also Sasuke will not feel the after effects of using the Mangekyo due to him not killing his best friend to get it. Mainly because Kakashi never seemed to complain of blindness and because this is my story.) When Naruto's wounds healed the first thing he did was get up and seal his gun-tars back into the scroll they were in.

As the three nod at each other, they leave the ANBU there to clean up the mess. The three then appear in the Hokage's office and report that Danzo lay dead and that he had implanted Sharingan eyes into his body.

The next day…..

Sakura wakes up and sees that she is in her room, as she looks around she remembers why she blacked-out and decides to ask her mother something. Sakura walks out of her room and sees her mom in the kitchen. As Sakura walks forward she remembers all the times her mother told her that since she was on the council that Sakura was guaranteed a spot on Uchiha Sasuke's team.

"Mom, what is the job of a shinobi?" Sakura asks timidly.

"A 'shinobi' are the ones who keep everyone safe, 'your' job is to get rid of that damn demon boy and marry Uchiha-sama." Her mother tells her with venom in her voice.

Sakura then hits her mom and runs out crying. _'All this time she wanted me to marry Sasuke and ruin Naruto. She didn't want me to succeed, that's it from now on I will live on my own and never take the Haruno name again.' _Sakura thought as she ran down the road towards her teammates' houses. She stops in front of Naruto's house and knocks on the door. When Naruto opens the door she sees bandages on him and a sleepy look. "Naruto, do you think that you could come with me to see Sasuke? I don't know which house is his." As Naruto looks at her state of dress he nods and heads in to grab his coat and keys.

"What happened, you look like you've been crying?" Naruto asked.

"My moth-, no, my former mother told me that she never wanted me to be a shinobi. I punched her and ran away. From now on I am only Sakura, not Haruno Sakura." She says the last part with fire in her eyes.

Naruto sees her seriousness and grins. "Well Sakura, let me just say this, Sasuke probably won't want to talk. Yesterday after you collapsed we got a mission, a mission to eliminate Shimura Danzo." Naruto then saw Sakura look at him funnily, he then sighed. "S-ranked and it was non-stop killing. Danzo had to die, he was the one who killed Sasuke's family and framed his sister. He implanted Sharingan eyes in his arm and right eye. He died four times, and even managed to wound me." Naruto explained as they walked towards Sasuke's house.

"So then if we find his sister, she can return to the village?" Sakura asks, only to see Naruto nod with a small grin. She then grins and knocks on the door of the house they stopped in front of and Sasuke opened the door in nothing but pants, much to Sakura's surprise, he also had a tattoo on his arm of an Ace of Spades. "When did you get the tattoo?" She asked.

"When I made the mistake of betting against Naruto." Sasuke answered sleepily, only to quickly wake up when he realized who asked him the question. "What are you doing here Sakura?" He asked. Sakura quickly told him what happened and saw that he was angry. He looks at Naruto and then the proverbial light bulb flashes over his head and he grins evilly. "The two of you should live here with me, I have more than enough room for both of you and this way our team is even closer. The best part is that now we can train whenever we need to." The two boys look at Sakura and notice that she needs even more training than they do. "Hey, Naruto, can you see if Anko could help us out with Sakura's training. I think we might even need to get ahold of your 'other' friend." Sakura than turns pale, even she knew about Naruto's extended family: Anko, Ibiki, Hinata, and then there was her….. She was always so very quiet, that almost lifeless look always scared the shit out of Sakura, that crazy Saya girl who moved to the village almost four years ago. Saya was a girl with short black hair and red eyes. She was also known to be completely crazy and hated all fangirls. "Saya is at work today." Naruto said and then chuckled at Sakura's expression.

At the tattoo parlor…..

"Hey Saya-nee, me and Sasuke have a job we would like you to do. Our teammate here is in need of training, and well you're the best." Naruto said as he walked into the parlor, only to dodge knives thrown at him.

"So, Naruto-kun, you ask Kylar-sama to give you a new tattoo, but avoid your older sister?" the girl behind the counter asks. Her red eyes shining with mischief and boring into Naruto's head. She has on blue-jeans and a trench coat, a katana at her side. She was known as the Vampire of Konoha due to her condition that required she feed on blood or become weaker than an old leaf.( I do not own this character, she alas is not mine.) Saya looks at Sakura and shakes her head," Naruto, if you want my help you better be willing to pay. Also Kylar heard that you're going to Wave and wanted to ask you if you could pick up a package there that's waiting for him."

Naruto just sighs then looks at Sakura. "Saya-nee, I'll pay whatever you want." Saya then gets an evil grin and grabs Naruto and takes him to the back room. Five minutes later she walks out with Naruto, and Naruto is holding his neck and glaring at her. "Thought you weren't going to do that anymore?" She laughs then hugs him and walks up to Sakura.

"Hm, barely any muscle, no training, and most importantly no techniques to work off of…. Perfect, because now I can just start with my training instead of tearing you down and then rebuilding. However, you won't be able to make it for your C-ranked mission if you start training with me. So choose your training or a mission." Saya says sighing, before grinning at Sakura's look of determination.

"I'll take the training. As I am I would be nothing more than trouble if things went south on the mission." Sakura then looks at her teammates and sees them grinning.

"When we get back you better be ready to train with the big dogs, because we'll be training for the chunin exams in 7 months." Sasuke and Naruto tell Sakura. As the two walk out it occurs to them to go and tell the Hokage about what is going on and to see if they need a replacement teammate.

In the Hokage's office….

Haruno Sakira was several things: an annoying banshee, obsessive stalker of the Yondaime, former mother of Sakura, president of the Naruto Haters Organization, and, finally, pissing the Sandaime off.

"That demon convinced my dearest daughter to hit me and to run away, and I was told yesterday that he tripped her and caused her to fall on the road. I also have witnesses that claim he and my daughter went to attack Uchiha-sama." Sakira lied to the Hokage.

"Really cause that's not what happened." Sasuke himself said as he walked in followed by Naruto. "Sakura came to us after being told that her only 'use' was ruining Naruto and marrying me. So then I say this, if Naruto is to be punished for anything then I say you should too. Hokage-sama, our third teammate has decided that instead of going on a mission that she is not prepared for she is going to be training under Saya and Mitarashi Anko. We would like to know if there were any kunoichi that could replace her on this mission." Sasuke explained to the Hokage. He then glares at Sakira and activates his Sharingan, "Also our third teammate wishes to have her name changed from Haruno Sakura to just Sakura." Sakira gasps at this and starts to plead with the Hokage to not allow it.

"Allowed, and she will also receive half the funds of the Haruno clan, as well as half the funds of all members of the Naruto Haters Organization, which will also be disbanded as of now with the rest going to Uzumaki Naruto. Also the only kunoichi who could go with you guys is waiting for her team to heal, so you two will have to go and pick her up if you want her to join you guys." The Sandaime says. "She usually is around training ground 9." The Sandaime then kicks Sakira out and glares at all the paperwork before making a Kage-Bushin and letting it do all the work.

At training ground 9….

TenTen was pissed. Her teammates had gone and got themselves injured on their last mission, a mission that didn't even involve fighting. All she knew was that until her sensei and team was fully healed the only one on active duty was her. As she sat down she noticed two people walking towards her: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, the two were both known to be students under her sensei's rival Hatake Kakashi. "What do you two want?" She asked hostilely.

"Well, we needed a third member for our team and the Sandaime said that you would probably like to help us." Naruto said calmly.

"If it's not a C-ranked then no." She replied only to see the grins on the two's faces. "It's C-ranked, ain't it?" they both nod.

"Yep, we're meeting at the west gate tomorrow at 7 o'clock." Sasuke answered then the two walked away.

The next day at the west gate….

TenTen arrived to see that Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and an old man were waiting for her. She noticed that they all had weapons on. Naruto had his rings and a nodachi, Sasuke had the wakizashi he had started to use, and Kakashi had on his old tanto. She then noticed they all had something to do. Naruto had out some puppets of people fighting, Sasuke had a book on fighting, and Kakashi had out his Icha Icha. She looked at the old man and saw that he was drunk.

"So I waited all this time for some kids that barely look like they can fight…." Tazuna would have gone further in his insult but Sasuke, Naruto, and TenTen all had something at his throat: Sasuke had his wakizashi, TenTen had a chokuto, and Naruto had one of his Sin Blades out.

Kakashi noticed this and sighed. "Tazuna-san, these three are some of our best, Naruto here is probably one of the best people for this type of mission due to his Kekkai Genkai, the Branches of Sin. Sasuke is a member of the Uchiha clan and his Kekkai Genkai makes him a hard opponent to beat at any time. Miss Higarashi here is a student of a friend of mine and is already a year-long veteran. He then points towards the west and yells for everyone to head out.

Two days later….

The team and the client had been on the road for two days with no sign of anything happening. When they reached a certain area they noticed two puddles in the middle of the road. They all deadpanned and threw kunai into the puddles only for the puddles to disappear as two guys came out.

"Seems they found us brother." The one on the left, Meizu, said to the one on the right, Gozu.

"Seems so brother." Gozu said with a leer at TenTen.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded at each other and rushed into the battle. Naruto was using his nodachi and his Sin Blades, the three blades becoming a maelstrom of death as he rushed at Gozu. Sasuke had his Sharingan blazing as he charged towards Meizu, his wakizashi out dragging across the ground as he gathered chakra into his arms to help swing the sword faster. Naruto and Gozu were trading strikes back and forth, Naruto's three blades against Gozu's armored and poisoned gauntlet. Naruto then smirked as he spit a small amount of blood on Meizu and backed up while activating his Kekkai Genkai. The blood on Gozu blew up, knocking him out. As Meizu watched his brother hit the ground he was distracted long enough for Sasuke to knock him out. As the two were tied up Kakashi started to glare at Tazuna.

"Why were we attacked by shinobi?" He demanded from the old man, who broke into tears and told them about all the shit his family was going through with Gato in charge. The two brothers woke up soon after and verified the information before Kakashi sent them back to Konoha and his team headed out.

Two more days later….

After a day and a half on the boat, slipping in past Gato's patrols and various pirates that worked for Gato, the team had made it to land. As they were walking Naruto and Sasuke was each reading a book. Sasuke was reading his book on wakizashi techniques while Naruto had a book called _Nodachi and Zanbatou Techniques: Volumes 1 and 2_ by: Mamochi Zabuza. All of a sudden TenTen threw a kunai into the bushes and then a white rabbit quickly hopped out. Before anyone could say anything they all hit the ground as something came soaring over their heads. The giant sword then got stuck in a tree while the guy who threw it appeared on the flat of the blade with no shirt, or eyebrows, and the Kirigakure headband on his head sideways. He also had on bandages around the bottom half of his face and camouflage arm warmers. This man was Mamochi Zabuza, an A-ranked missing Nin from Kirigakure.

"So, the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi. No wonder the Demon Brothers never stood a chance." He laughed when all of a sudden Naruto appeared in front of him and held out his book. Zabuza signed it then dodged the nodachi that Naruto swung at his head. He then noticed that all the people on the genin team had the look of those who had taken lives before. The blonde in front of him had definitely taken a life before; no one could have been able to move under his KI otherwise. He grinned savagely as he swung his sword and collided with Naruto's, throwing the blonde backwards into a tree where he burst into smoke. A Naruto walked out from behind a tree and charged at Zabuza, before getting cut in half. When he got cut he burst into blood, covering Zabuza's sword and most of the ground. As Naruto then appeared behind Kakashi he grinned.

"Sorry Zabuza-san, but KATSU!" As Naruto then caused all the blood to blow up and send Zabuza flying onto the water, he noticed that Kakashi was looking at him blankly.

"Who are you, cause Naruto ain't that good?" Kakashi asked.

"**Crow, my name is Crow." **Naruto said in a deeper voice before he pointed at Zabuza and noticed that he started some handsigns. **"Hell no you don't bitch. SONIC BLACK!" **The Crow possessed Naruto cut one of his palms and forced them together, when his veins were visible to everyone he pulled his hands apart and watched as he forced a blade out which then started to fire towards Zabuza. Zabuza finished his handsigns and caused a giant water dragon to rush towards the blades, only for it to burst after the first two.

(The rest of the fight goes as canon due to Crow using too much blood and causing Naruto to pass out. Kakashi didn't get caught and Haku took Zabuza away.)

**Well there is chapter three. I will say this, Naruto ain't ready to fight people at Zabuza's level, but Crow is. Alright now before I get flamed on how easily Danzo got killed, remember this: in this story Naruto and Sasuke are both 16, they also had rage and surprise on their side. Danzo also wasn't expecting Naruto to bust out the Gun-tars. Naruto's eyes are just my version of the Kyuubi's eyes, think of a hollow color scheme. And yes the minor bashing of Sasuke and Sakura is over. Should Zabuza survive or die? The harem has been limited to six, with your votes meaning much more now. Also only Unlimited Blade Works has pointed one of the now three cameo characters.**

**As always flames will be used to burn down the house of the flamer.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so maybe I will admit that some of my battles will be short. As for those who want to complain about Sasuke's change of mind and his sudden desire to kill Danzo, its simple, in my story the massacre happened when Sasuke was 13, so he's only had 3 years to brood. And the Izanagi technique being weaker than in canon, well fuck it this ain't canon. I know it probably doesn't work that way, but it was deliberately written that way. Sasuke and Sakura are slowly going to get together and Naruto will help that along. Also dynomike88 and Revan the Wicked got it right, the character was Saya from Blood+.**

**I say this now; this is my first fic, so if I do something wrong or there is mistakes then please tell me. If you're gonna point something out though, please tell me how I could fix it. Thank-you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, then Sasuke would have been killed as soon as he started to even begin to show traitorous actions.**

**"Kami/other deities"**

**"KYUUBI/ OTHER BIJU"**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 4: Ice and Revelations part 1**

_Previously on N: TCoK…._

"_**Crow, my name is Crow." **__Naruto said in a deeper voice before he pointed at Zabuza and noticed that he started some handsigns. __**"Hell no you don't bitch. SONIC BLACK!" **__The Crow possessed Naruto cut one of his palms and forced them together, when his veins were visible to everyone he pulled his hands apart and watched as he forced a blade out which then started to fire towards Zabuza. Zabuza finished his handsigns and caused a giant water dragon to rush towards the blades, only for it to burst after the first two._

_(The rest of the fight goes as canon due to Crow using too much blood and causing Naruto to pass out. Kakashi didn't get caught and Haku took Zabuza away.)_

And now….

Naruto woke up and noticed that he was somewhere he never remembered going, at least he didn't think so. He got up and noticed that his stuff was being sat on by a crow, a crow with Sharingan eyes. "Either I got drunk and ended up doing something stupid with someone, or Natsuki wants something from me." The crow caws and points to a small scroll, Naruto picks it up and reads it.

_Naruto-kun, if you are reading this and the crow is still there then I need you to follow it. If the damn thing ain't there, then fire a blood bullet into the air. Also, if you really must then tell Kaka-baka that you have something you need to do in the woods._

_Natsuki_

Naruto looks at the crow and sees that it was sleeping. He sweatdrops and then puts the scroll into a seal on his belt. He then puts everything on and straps his sword to his back. He walks out and notices that Kakashi was out cold, Sasuke was meditating, and TenTen was nowhere in sight. _'Course, everyone happens to be occupied. Where is TenTen though?' _Naruto then walked out and followed the crow into the woods, unknowingly being followed by TenTen. When the crow stopped the first thing Naruto saw was a big guy with blue skin, blue hair, shark teeth, a cloak with red clouds, and a large bandaged something on his back. "Who the fuck are you?" He yelled at the fish man.

"Hoshigake Kisame, I'm Natsuki's partner in the Akatsuki. I'm also a former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." Kisame grins when Naruto looks at him with respect, before face-vaulting when a girl with her hair resembling a panda comes flying out and begging to see the sword on his back.

'_What. The. Fuck?' _was the mutual thought of all three people who saw this.

Natsuki walked out of the shadows and stood in front of Naruto while Kisame tried to get TenTen away from Samehada. "So, Naruto-kun, I see you have come to meet me. Have you learned nothing, this could have been a trap to capture you." She gasps when Naruto appears behind her and the one in front of her dissolved into blood. "So, you use the blood clone to see if you were in danger while the real you stays at a good distance away? That, is a very good plan. I guess the first thing for us to do is get your teammate away from mine?" Natsuki then grabs TenTen and stares at her before TenTen settles down and finally notices that she is face to face with Uchiha Natsuki, the youngest ANBU captain that Konoha ever had. "Good, now if you are going to stay here, you must be quiet." She then sets TenTen down and Natsuki and Naruto have a staring contest, with Naruto winning. Natsuki just sighed and Naruto grinned. "Naruto-kun, I was asked to come and help you with training. Kisame here is going to help with Kenjutsu, mainly through the use of a Zanbatou." She notices that Naruto was holding up a copy of _Nodachi and Zanbatou Techniques: Volumes 1 and 2_ by: Mamochi Zabuza and that it was signed by Zabuza. "So you already have started to train using them, good. I am to help you with Genjutsu and help your ninjutsu out." She then finishes and Kisame walks over to Naruto.

"Alright gaki, here's the thing, I am used to using a Zanbatou, so if you are going to learn from me then you need a Zanbatou, fortunately for you Samehada here can duplicate herself. Unfortunately for you, you gotta earn the right to wield her." Kisame then notices that Naruto had a sudden sadistic grin on his face. Kisame's grin matched Naruto's as Naruto disappeared and then reappeared behind him with one of his Sin Blades out and heading towards his head. Kisame blocks with Samehada and the blades clash as Kisame then pushes Naruto away and punches him in the stomach before slamming him into the ground with Samehada. "That all you got gaki? Maybe I should be training the girly over there." Kisame taunts, pointing at TenTen. Naruto then stands up and does a few handsigns. "Water Style: Cataract Desolation!" As Kisame grins, Natsuki and TenTen get out of the way. The giant waterfall heads right for Kisame who then disappears into the water after it hits. Naruto stands on top of the water and is then puts his finger into the water and closes his eyes. All of a sudden Kisame jumps up behind him and swings Samehada down just as Naruto falls into the water. Kisame then puts his hand on the water and yells out "Water Style: Feeding Frenzy!" as five water sharks start to swirl in the water around Naruto, Naruto starts to do some handsigns, before a sudden whirlpool appears in the water and Naruto uses the whirlpool to drag Kisame down to the bottom, only for Kisame to use the momentum to knee him in the face and push him back onto the land. When Kisame jumps onto the land he ducks as Naruto throws some shuriken and kunai. Naruto then starts to be surrounded by bubbles of blood that spread out from around him.

"Kisame-san, I'm afraid that this move ain't finished yet. Why don't you tell me how it feels?" Naruto's coat is then thrown off as two wings resembling crow wings made of blood appear on his back. (All of my translations come from Google, so if they are wrong blame Google.) "Ketsueki to: Chimamire no Tenshi!" [Roughly blood art: bloody angel] Naruto then takes to the air and the wings start to form circles of blood, which then fired at Kisame repeatedly.

Kisame grins and dodges all of the blood bullets; he even does a slow motion bit where he dodges ten of them. (I do not own the matrix.) Kisame then appears behind Naruto and slams him down and holds Samehada at his neck. "Give up Gaki." Kisame then holds his hand out and helps Naruto up. As Naruto gets up he then passes out from blood loss.

"Give him a minute and he'll be up." Natsuki says from the sidelines. In a couple of minutes Naruto jumps up and looks at Kisame.

"Damn, I messed up with that final technique. Guess I don't have the amount of blood figured properly yet."

Everyone looked at the blonde like he was crazy, which occurred to the two S-ranked shinobi that he very well could be. Kisame looked at the kid and scratched his head, "Did I break him?" Everyone just face-vaulted and looked at him blankly. Natsuki hit him in the back of the head and told him to sit in the corner…of doom…. This was the only place that wasn't completely soaked by Naruto and Kisame's water fight. As Kisame grumbled and sat down TenTen was in shock at the complete insanity of the S-ranked shinobi. She then noticed Naruto and Natsuki sitting down across from each other and pulling out money and cards.

"You realize that betting against me is a bad idea, right Natsuki?" Naruto asked the Uchiha. He then grins when she glares at him, before she smirks and starts to shuffle. Kisame walks over and TenTen sits down at the edge and everyone is handed cards.

"Naruto, what's the game this round?" Natsuki asks. Naruto grins and then pushes a book in front of Natsuki. The book is a comprehensive list of every card game known to man. He points to a game that doesn't have a title. The rules were very confusing, what were a car, and a gun, and what in kami's name was (I want to just say that this game was made by a friend of mine, and it is satanic.) _**I'm Sexy and I Know It**_? (This rule made it so that I cringe every time that song plays.) As everyone reads the rules Naruto is busy sealing all of his money away and is leaving at an extremely quick pace. Like hell he was gonna play that game. When everyone was finished they shuddered at the thought of the game, what the hell was wrong with the makers of that game? (Answer: severe boredom, excess free time, and the twisted sense of humor that makes me hang out with crazy people.)

Naruto was almost able to get away when he ran right into a girl picking herbs. When he went to get up, she did as well and they ended up getting tangled together and staring at each other from a couple feet apart. They both blushed while Zabuza and Kisame were looking at the two and smirking, before they each realized why the other person their student/victim was with.

"Haku get away from him!"

"Gaki, find Zabu-chan!"

Zabuza then turned and saw his former comrade and saw that the golden haired boy just sighed and flipped Kisame the bird. Zabuza then saw that Kisame had gotten behind him and was eating something, something that Zabuza had just picked up from a new restaurant in the village. A restaurant ran by Gato of course. Kisame then chuckled and pointed behind Zabuza and it was Haku staring at Naruto like he was crazy. 'Course Naruto transforming into a miniature Kisame and flipping himself off wasn't crazy. Zabuza turned and Kisame then drop kicked him onto the ground. "Hey Zabu-chan, whatcha doin here?" Zabuza then flipped Kisame off as well, as he got up he noticed everyone looking at a girl that looked like a panda.

TenTen just watched as Naruto apparently was magnet for dangerous people, first Natsuki and Kisame, then Haku and Zabuza. She then noticed that Zabuza had no eyebrows. She did the dramatic point and yelled, "Did Gai-sensei steal your eyebrows!?" which caused everyone who knew of the man to laugh. Natsuki laughed as she walked into the clearing at the same time as Sasuke and Kakashi. The two did not see what was so funny, until they saw everyone laughing at Zabuza who was just glaring at TenTen. Kakashi looked at Naruto who repeated what TenTen asked, and then even Kakashi was laughing. Natsuki disappeared before Sasuke could see her and Kisame then disappeared after grabbing Zabuza and Haku.

"Well, since everyone is here why don't we talk strategy? Naruto, you and Sasuke will be guarding Tazuna while TenTen and I guard Inari and Tsunami. Sasuke, while you're guarding Tazuna don't forget to be constantly on the lookout for Zabuza or Gato. If you get the chance take Gato out of the game permanently." Kakashi received a nod from all three of the genin. Naruto then made a couple of Kage-Bunshin and sent them to Natsuki to receive the training for Genjutsu.

At Zabuza's hideout….

Haku was in her room while Zabuza talked to Kisame. She was remembering the boy who she got tangled up with and all the stuff that Zabuza said he did during the first battle. She then blushed when she remembers that Zabuza called her his daughter when Kisame asked just who she was.

Zabuza was trying to comprehend what Kisame was saying, the boy he fought against was a Jinchuriki, and he hadn't even used the biju's immense power against him. The boy was also gonna be trained by Kisame in the art of swordplay. Hell if this kid could almost beat him without training imagine how bad it would be if he got training. Then Zabuza remembered how Haku seemed to be attracted to the kid, hey a father knows these things, and he wondered if just maybe that could be used to help him and her survive. "Kisame, I want you to arrange a meeting between the gaki and myself. I need to talk to him about something important." Zabuza was completely serious and Kisame noticed, Kisame nodded and then left in a water shushin.

With Natsuki and Naruto's Kage-Bunshin….

Natsuki was astonished, completely and utterly astonished, Naruto was a fucking genius of Genjutsu. She saw that he had a Genjutsu around him at all times, a Genjutsu that hid several different weapons. So instead of teaching him Genjutsu she would teach him all she knew about sealing and eye based Genjutsu. Naruto also showed her his golden eyes and laughed when she asked what they could do.

Naruto took to sealing like a fish to water, and then Natsuki just stood there wondering what else she could teach him. He was already strong enough to spar with Kisame, his speed could only increase, and his technique pool was deeper than hers and Kakashi's combined. Kisame was gonna teach him Kenjutsu, Kakashi had been teaching him taijutsu and ninjutsu, he had all the chakra of the fox under his complete control, he even could play those damn gun-tars like a pro. She just stood there, still wondering what she could teach the boy. _'I could always teach him the summoning technique… fuck Jiraiya and his plans I'm gonna teach Naruto how to summon crows.'_ Natsuki then walked over to her bedroll and pulled the crow contract out from seal it was in. "Naruto-kun, I want you to come over here and sign this summoning contract." She yelled as one of the clones dispelled to give the original the message. Natsuki then remembered that the guy sealed in Naruto with the fox was named Crow….. Fuck it.

Naruto suddenly appeared in the clearing and caused Natsuki, who was enjoying some light reading, to jump when he appeared surrounded in blood. She then noticed that his face was serious. Naruto sighed and told her about how some of the people in the village tried to attack him in order to get his money. He then told her that no matter what Gato was dead if he saw him. "I'll strangle the damn midget myself." Naruto growled out. Natsuki then handed him the scroll and told him to prick his finger and write his name in blood on the first open spot. He signed it 'Namikaze Naruto' and then Natsuki taught him the handsigns for it. He then performed the handsigns and slammed his hand down on the ground and a cloud of smoke popped up. When the smoke cleared a crow the size of a house was there.

"Natsuki-san, are you the one who summoned me?" The majestic crow asked the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry Noriki-sama, but I'm not the one who summoned you." Natsuki said to the boss summons of the crows. _'Of course Naruto-kun would summon the boss on the first go.'_ She then pointed to Naruto. "He's the one who summoned you."

Noriki looked down at the young man who summoned her and noticed that his coat had a white crow on the back. "Child, why is there a crow on the back of your coat? Did you do this thinking that you would be assured the role of being our summoner?"

"Nope. I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I also have a man sealed in me who went by the name Crow, the crow on my back is in honor of him." Naruto replies in one of his rare completely serious and respectful attitudes.

"Ah, well in that case I would be proud to have someone who will become as famous as you use the crows for your summons. I will also assign a newly hatched crow chick to be your familiar. (Cliché yes, but it happens to be leading to our next guest.) Her name will be left for you to choose, so I say this now: good luck and may you always survive." With that being said Noriki leaves and Naruto looks down at the hatchling and sighs.

"I suck at names. Shihime. Yeah that'll work." Naruto says as the hatchling caws and looks up at him.

"That's a beautiful name, Naruto-kun." Natsuki says, happy that Naruto actually was allowed to summon the crows. Then she blushed when Naruto grinned and his eyes had a mischievous shine.

"Oh, Natsuki-chan, I think it's time for your reward." Naruto says grinning as Natsuki backs up and he grins.

With Sasuke….

Sasuke was sitting down watching Tazuna and the workers on the bridge while they were working. Tazuna was standing around and telling everyone what to do. Sasuke had a Kage-Bunshin reading over a fire style scroll that Naruto had lent him. Naruto had also taught him the Kage-Bunshin and told him to only use one for now. Sasuke then remembered how Naruto could and did spam the clones whenever he got the chance. Sasuke, thinking about training, then wondered how Sakura was doing. He also remembered how Naruto had gotten his 'sister' to train Sakura; he shuddered when he thought of a Sakura that had been trained by Anko and Saya. Sasuke then thought back to when he was told that his sister had killed his clan.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke was happy; he had been staying with a friend of Natsuki's that had a daughter. The woman, whose name was Masane Amaha, had watched Sasuke a few times in the past. Sasuke loved going over there and hanging out Masane and her daughter. The two never coddled him or told him that he would eventually surpass his sister, they just told him straight out that his sister was always going to be more awesome than he was, and the funny part was that he never actually cared. As he was heading home an ANBU appeared and told him that Danzo needed to talk to Sasuke. When Sasuke showed up Danzo had come up to him and told him that his sister had killed his clan and that he was the only other survivor. Danzo had a smirk the entire time, but to Sasuke it looked like a gentle smile from the old man. Sasuke then swore he would get his revenge._

_Sasuke had started to avoid Masane and even wondered if she was part of it. Sadly she left after a jounin tried to rape her and her daughter; the jounin was then found torn up in Training Ground 44. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was absent that day during the academy. The fangirls that constantly swarmed him got on his nerves, how they dare call themselves kunoichi when all they ever did was complain during physical training and talk about fashion. If his sister had heard all that she would have killed them where they stood. _

_*Flashback end*_

Sasuke then thinks about what he feels for Sakura, and he realizes that the feeling makes him feel better. As he sighs he realizes that Sakura would be a target if they got together, a guy with the ability to use his blood as a weapon, the last male Uchiha, son of the White Fang and student of the Yondaime Hokage, and then a pink-haired former fangirl. She would be a target if there ever was one; any half-bit team that wanted to be famous would go after them. His eyes turned into their Mangekyo form and he swore then and there that Sakura would be safe as long as he was alive. He then deactivated the eyes and watched as Naruto returned with a baby crow that was talking on his shoulder… only one person could summon crows and if Naruto could now then that meant that she was here. "Is she here Naruto, is Natsuki here?" The former emo asked.

"Yeah, but she asked me to not tell you where she is yet. I told her about your new plans and she agreed that it's time she came home. She only has a couple things that she needs to first." Naruto replied to his teammate and friend. They then watched as the sun began going down and Tazuna came up to them and told them it was time for everyone to go home.

When they got back to Tazuna's house they saw that Inari had come out and was waiting for his grandfather. When he saw the two shinobi he glared at them before hugging his grandfather and running back into the house. Sasuke and Naruto just look at each other and shrug. When they walk in TenTen sees the crow chick and Naruto tells everyone about what he was doing, leaving out the whole training with Kisame till that bit was over with. Everyone just stared at him, only he would consider hanging out with two S-ranked shinobi that could kill all of them with toothpicks.

"So you mean to say that while I was watching Tazuna on the bridge, you were learning things from my sister?" Sasuke growled out to Naruto. "Dobe, I hope you're ready for me to kick your ass into next week."

Naruto flipped Sasuke off and Sasuke grunted before flipping Naruto off. "Come on with the come on, teme." Naruto replied holding his hand out in the universal sign of bring it on bitch. Everything was tense when Tsunami walked in and hit both of them with a wooden ladle.

"There is no fighting in this house." She then turned and looked at Kakashi. "You should have taught them better, they are your students." She then looked at TenTen. "You're the only sensible one here besides me. You and I need to remind these boys why we're better." Her and TenTen shared a smile, before everyone saw Naruto and Sasuke grinning.

"Hey Naruto, wadda ya say we help TenTen train in dodging taijutsu, ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and your blood bullets?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"I think we should Sasuke, it would be such a great training exercise." Naruto replied with an equally sadistic grin. "Plus, I have to test my Sonikkubaretto. So, TenTen-san, are ya ready for a Team 7 training match?" Naruto and Sasuke grin when TenTen remembers that Naruto was fighting Kisame a few hours ago.

TenTen remembered how Naruto could shoot off bullets made of his blood, and then she remembered that move he used against Zabuza. "Naruto, what is Sonic Black?" TenTen asked spontaneously.

Naruto then sighed and looked at Kakashi, who then nodded and sat the other two genin down. "What you are about to hear is considered an S-ranked secret, to tell anyone without the permission of the Hokage or myself will result in immediate execution. Everyone knows the story that the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune was killed by the Fourth in exchange for his life; well that story is only half true. He did give his life, only you can't kill a biju; you have to seal them up, and from the Gobi up they have to be sealed into a person. If you think about it, it's kinda funny how stupid some people are. I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. The biju is sealed in my stomach. However, apparently I have another prisoner sealed in me. His name is Crow and the place he came from was an alternate dimension, he went from one prison to another actually. Ya see on his world, he had what was known as Branch of Sin, which was a virus that manifested in the form of unique abilities with the person's blood. His were the blades you see me use all the time. He was eventually killed in a twisted game set forth by the warden of the prison, he died laughing, and then he met Kami-sama herself, who told him he was to be sealed into me. With his knowledge, my regeneration factor, and the Kyuubi herself I have a lot going for me huh?" Naruto explained, anxiously awaiting an answer from his two friends.

TenTen was in shock, the guy in front of her had a biju sealed in him, a fucking biju. "So that Sonic Black move was Crow's move?" She asked meekly.

Naruto nodded as Sasuke stood there thinking. "I can tell Sakura about this right?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke let out a breath. He then saw everyone looking at TenTen. _'Come on panda girl, he trusted you with his greatest secret. Don't make me have to mind wipe you.' _The thoughts of the former avenger were all about helping his new friend.

TenTen thought about it and realized that it was the same principle as the scroll she used to transport her kunai and other weapons. As everyone watched her she just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Naruto. "So you have a giant fur ball sealed in you, doesn't make you a fur ball. It's the same principle as my weapon scrolls." She then noticed everyone let out another breath.

Kakashi then noticed that Naruto looked a little bit happier. _'I think it's time for me to reveal another secret for you.'_ "Naruto, Sasuke, and even you TenTen, I have an S-ranked secret for you as well. Naruto you are the…"

CLIFFHANGER!

**Sorry for the abrupt end but I need to get this out and it is only part 1. **

**I'm thinking that I might do the Chunin Exams around chapter 7 or 8. You only have till then to make votes for the Harem, remember only the top six will be chosen.**

**As always flames will be used to burn the house of flamers.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the next chapter of Naruto: The Crow of Konoha.**

**To the guys and girls (If there are any, if there is please review and let me know) who hated the cliffhanger…. You know who I'm talking about…. Well I guess this is my apology. Suck it up. Trust me when I say it was a miracle getting what I got out within my self-imposed deadline.**

**No one has gotten the reference from last chapter or the first chapter. The two who got it right for the chapter before last, dynomike88 and Revan the Wicked, you two have earned the right to add a power or weapon to any character.**

**If you have an idea for an OC then just pm me and give me whatever description you want, the more descriptive the message the closer it will be to your idea. At least give me the basics, such as personality and basic appearance. Thank-you. **

**This is chapter five; in two chapters the results for the harem will be final. If you want a certain girl to get in then you have to put the name forward otherwise there is no guarantee that your choice will be in.**

**The leaders in the harem are currently: Temari, Kurotsuchi, Ino, and TenTen with three votes for each.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto he would never have been so stupid… at least not intentionally.**

**"Kami/other deities"**

**"KYUUBI/ OTHER BIJU"**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**DeMoNs"**

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 5: Ice and Revelations part 2**

_Previously on N: TCoK…._

_Kakashi then noticed that Naruto looked a little bit happier. 'I think it's time for me to reveal another secret for you.' "Naruto, Sasuke, and even you TenTen, I have an S-ranked secret for you as well. Naruto you are the…"_

Now…

"Naruto, you are the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Your parents made several strong enemies and thus they decided that should anything happen to them while you were still young you would go by your mother's maiden name. Also that makes you the heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. You are officially in the same boat as Sasuke, the last male of your clan, or clans." Kakashi stated expecting to hear a bit about why I wasn't told or some other bit. Instead he heard Naruto say that he already knew that.

"Natsume told me." Naruto replied. When everyone looked at him weird he sighed. "The Kyuubi." At this everyone nodded. Naruto then noticed that outside it was raining. "I've got to get some training done. I'll be back eventually." Naruto then headed out into the rain.

"Sensei, do you think that Naruto will be okay? I mean it is raining." TenTen asked the Cyclops.

"Naruto loves the rain, he routinely made sure to always train when it rains. He is just like his mother that way." Kakashi replied, before looking at TenTen and noticing that she was staring at the door. "He can't get sick so he'll be okay." A lightning bolt hits the ground outside and the bang causes everyone to jump a little.

Sasuke stares outside and notices the brief outline of what appeared to be a gate. _'I must be imagining things. Like a gate could appear out of nowhere.' _Sasuke then went to bed and thought about how he would explain all of this to Sakura.

In the middle of a clearing…..

A man is lying on the ground. His short spikey black hair seems to be matted to his head due to the rain, and the blood coming from the wound in his stomach. He was mainly undescript, except for the mask he had on his face. The mask was white with a purple arrow heading down on one side. He turned his head and saw someone heading his way.

Naruto was enjoying the rain and walking towards a clearing he knew to be in the area due to his training with Kisame. He then felt something on his leg; he looked down and saw the man. "Hey damnit, let go of me!" Naruto called out, only to notice the man was injured. "Shit man, what the fuck happened to you?"

"I was fighting another contractor." The mystery man gasped out only to feel an interesting feeling when Naruto's hand glowed green and his wound started to heal. The voice in his head told him that it didn't matter, he was going to die because of the poison that was injected into his system by the other contractor. "How?" he asks the teenager in front of him.

"Medical Ninjutsu." Naruto then notices that the man has no chakra and there was a foreign poison in his system. "What is your name?" He asks while asking Crow if he recognized the man.

'_Naruto, I think this man might be from another dimension like I am. In fact he probably is. Naruto make sure this man survives.' _Crow commanded Naruto.

"My name is Hei. I was a contactor in Tokyo, before The Hell Gate opened and tore me from my dimension. You're probably thinking that I'm crazy because I'm saying I'm from another dimension, huh?" Hei says to Naruto as he begins to prepare an antidote from the millions of herbs he had sealed on him.

"Nope, I got a giant demon and a guy who can use blood as a weapon from another dimension sealed in my stomach. Your story is actually very normal." Naruto answers laughing at Hei's expression.

"So, you have something sealed in you as well? I have a girl who was obsessed with me sealed in me, and she taught me how to do it. Kid I'm gonna die, so why don't I just seal myself in you so that I can at least survive on in some way?" Hei then grinned, "Plus you can use my mask if you want, it is made of the hardest material to ever exist…. In my dimension anyway it was. This will probably give you my power without my price, so here we go." Hei then disappears in a bright light and when it fades all that is left is the mask, and a knife and pulley system.

"Damnit, give a guy some warning next time." Naruto grumbled then picked up the knife and sealed it into a seal on his arm, before taking the mask and seeing if it fit. When he put it on Natsume then channeled some of her chakra to it and reinforced the material.

'_So this is what the kid's mind looks like?'_

'_Yes Hei-kun, and now that you're sealed into him I was able to get out.'_ A feminine voice sounded next to Hei.

'_Amber, you mean that you're out now?'_

'_Yes Hei.'_

'_Does that mean that Naruto can use your abilities as well, without the cost?'_

'_Yes, but it will be very limited. I won't teach him though until he masters your abilities first.'_

"_**CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP; IT'S BAD ENOUGH WHEN NARUTO ARGUES WITH HIMSELF. IF YOU CAN'T STOP, I WILL DEVOUR THE BOTH OF YOU!" **_Natsume yells at the surprised couple.

'_Yes Kyuubi-sama.' _The two replied quickly.

Outside the mindscape…..

Naruto sat there hearing the argument inside his head. As the rain came down even harder he looked into the sky and noticed that lightning was flashing every few seconds. Naruto sighed and walked towards the clearing. When he got there he noticed that someone else was there. The person looked at Naruto and grinned.

"Hello, child, you're just in time for the feast. The meal is, of course, you!" The man jumps towards Naruto and when the lightning flashes Naruto catches a look at the man who is attacking him. The man's skin was scaly and green, his eyes were a sickly yellow, the clothes he wore were rags, and the worst part was the teeth. The man's teeth were noticeably red, red from the 'meal' he had just enjoyed.

Just as the man was about to kill Naruto a flash of black lightning appeared and a sword with most of the blade hollowed out (think Hallibel's sword from bleach except just a chokuto) cut through the man. "Worthless piece of shit. Attacking anyone who looked at him. Just why was I sent here, I mean this is time that could be spent pissing Hiroshi off." The new man to appear was odd looking, the black robes and straw hat reminded Naruto of the Akatsuki robes that Natsuki and Kisame wore, but the weird part was the sword. The hilt looked to be regular, except for the weird symbol on the bottom. The symbol was a red fang surrounded by flaming sands. The guard on the sword was extremely weird to Naruto, it appeared to be a dragon, but the fangs looked different, almost like they were going to drain you of all your blood .The man was wearing fingerless gloves and his eyes were covered by sunglasses, but his smirk showed extended canines. The man looks down at Naruto and Naruto sees that he was surprised. "The fuck is ya, kid?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Who the fuck are you?" Naruto replied.

"**BOY WATCH YOUR FUCKING TONE. I AM THE ONE AND ON-"**

"Pain in the ass vampire, Tomohiro Teki." A new man replied, appearing out of nowhere.

The new man was undescript, except for the tattoo of a crimson fang on the top of his arm. The katanas at his waist were each unique. One looked like a solid black hilt while the other was a solid white one. "I think you scared the shit outta the kid. You really are a menace and a pain in the ass. Tomohiro, please just leave." The man asked the other.

"Fuck-off, Taggala." Tomohiro replied. "I was just gonna wipe the kid's memory." He then notices that his sword disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's hands. "Or now I'm gonna watch as Ruin kills the brat."

Naruto was looking at the weird blade that just appeared in his hand. He felt the energy in the sword head into his body. Before he could fight the feeling he was pulled into his mindscape.

In the mindscape…..

Naruto appeared in a part of the mindscape that he avoided, the memory section. He then noticed as a black-haired woman was moving around and watching his memories. "What are you doing here and who are you?" He asked.

"Ruin is my name, and I'm looking to see if you are worthy of wielding me." She replied in an indifferent tone. She then reached the memories of before he found his sensei. Her anger spiked every few seconds and when she was done she looked at Naruto and had tears falling down her cheeks. "Kid, when you get out of here, ask Hiroshi to let you use Thanatos and Armageddon. Tell him that they will agree to it." As she pushes Naruto out she sees him nod.

Out of the mindscape….

"He ain't dead yet Tomohiro." Hiroshi stated to his acquaintance. He grinned when Naruto woke up and looked at him.

"Hiroshi?" At Naruto's questioning tone, he nodded. "Ruin told me to ask you to let me wield Thanatos and Armageddon, that they would let me." Naruto waited for his reply.

Hiroshi was shocked; Ruin had just told this kid to let him use both of his blades. _'This kid would practically be a god on the battle field with all three. Never mind Ruin's ability to use Tomohiro's ability to activate and channel his lightning, but to cut into the very soul of his enemies. Thanatos would love to be used in actual battle, but she can be a little bloodthirsty. Armageddon, I shudder to think what this kid could do if he ever received Oblivion as well, would probably be capable of wiping out everything this kid faces. Why the hell shouldn't I do this?' _Hiroshi looks at the kid and hands him both of his katanas. As Naruto grips them he descends into his mindscape again.

In the mindscape….. (Again.)

Naruto wakes up to see two new people. One was a man with a black cloak on. The other was a woman who had a full body skintight suit on; it was white and had pouches on it. (For a better look search for Boss's stealth suit from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, which I don't own either.) The man looked at Naruto with a grimace, before he watched the same memories that Ruin watched. When he was done his eyes showed a white hot hatred he looked at Naruto.

"I, Armageddon, will aide you in combat." The man's deep voice was strong.

"I, Thanatos the Deathbringer, will aide you as well." The woman's voice was flirty and Naruto gulped when she stared at him. "Hey Armageddon-kun, isn't Oblivion-chan here somewhere?"

"Yes she is, why do you want to know?" The man asked the suddenly serious woman.

"Cause we need to bring her here as well."

"You want this kid to have three of the seven cataclysms, the Deathbringer, and Kami knows what other powers this kid already has? Hell, we might as well find _him_ and see if he would be willing to join." Armageddon replied with venom in his voice at the mention of the other sword.

Naruto just stood there playing poker with Natsume, Crow, Hei, and Amber. When he looked up he noticed that the others were looking right at him. "What? He was in the middle of a rant and these guys showed up." He answered their unasked question.

Outside of the mindscape….

As Naruto came to he noticed that the two guys had drug him to a nearby cave and were playing blackjack with clones. "Twenty-one bitch!" Hiroshi yells out before Tomohiro hands him his money.

'_And here I thought I was crazy.' _Crow says from Naruto's mindscape.

'_You are crazy Crow-sensei. Just not as crazy as they are.' _Was Naruto's smart reply.

Hiroshi notices the kid is up. "Good brat, ya ready for some hardcore training?" Naruto nods to this, "Good, 'cause Tomohiro and I are gonna make you a force to be reckoned with." Hiroshi then poked Tomohiro. "Aight, Teki, your job is to teach the boy how to use Ruin's special ability. My job is significantly harder; I gotta teach the kid how to use Armageddon and Thanatos." Hiroshi then notices Naruto do the Kage-Bunshin. "Can they each learn?" Naruto nods and Tomohiro and Hiroshi each grin a sadistic grin. "Perfect, cause now I can even teach you my favorite move. This move is rather dangerous, even more dangerous than pissing off Otella or Suijin. Oh yeah, kid if you meet a guy with long white hair, thirteen tails, yellow eyes, a sword with the kanji for ice wolf on the blade, and a severe addiction to alcohol; run like hell and pray that he doesn't try to fight you. That is my older brother, Suijin." Tomohiro looks at Hiroshi.

"Run like a demon from hell was about to eat you. Suijin is certifiably insane, and that's when he's serious." Tomohiro adds with a shudder. He then drags one of the clones away and Naruto shudders when he hears a sadistic laugh come from the dark man. Hiroshi then shows Naruto how to use Armageddon, including its ability to transform into other weapons as needed. When Naruto reaches for Thanatos, Hiroshi stops him.

"Thanatos can transform as well, but her transformation is only to a scythe. Her ability in this form is access to an energy source known as the flow, which can be used to momentarily disrupt time to allow for the user to avoid things otherwise impossible. Along with the flow, you can also utilize her unique ability to literally cut into the void, meaning even if someone is able to make themselves intangible they will still be cut. A warning though is that the flow will eventually kill you if you use too much of it." Hiroshi then sighed and sat down. "I will tell you this now, when you first use the flow your body will change. Essentially you will become something similar to me; that is an animal based demon. My animal form is that of a dragon. For me to use it, I must use the Taggala Forbidden Technique: Demon Seal Release. In this form my strength, speed, reflexes, and instincts are increased to the point of almost nothing is superior. Suijin, however, can transform into a giant thirteen tailed wolf with stage two, and he has a spectral form at stage three. I must stress that if you fight Suijin you must not hesitate or he will destroy you in a matter of nanoseconds." Naruto looked a little shocked at this. "But just bribe him with booze and he'll be your best friend."

Naruto nodded and Hiroshi looked at him. "How long are we gonna be training?"

"I am using the flow to surround this cave so that time does not pass during our training." Hiroshi replied.

Two days later (Or just a few seconds really.) ….

Naruto walked out of the cave he had been training in with the two immortal travelers. He had Thanatos in sword form at his hip, Ruin on the small of his back, and Armageddon on his back. He also had a gauntlet on his arm with the symbol of the Crimson Fangs, the organization that Hiroshi, and the other Taggala family members, started. "Damn, Tomohiro-sensei and Hiroshi-sensei fucking freaked when I used my bloody angel technique. Now that I can use it longer than a few seconds it should help considerably in battle. Damn them and their sadistic training, what the hell was up with that damn evil purple monstrosity? Ugh, evil sadistic sons of bitches." Naruto then notices that it is still raining and he lets the water wash away his stress. He then starts to walk away from the cave. He doesn't notice to yellow eyes watching him. The eyes close then disappear into the darkness.

Naruto reaches the bridge and is watching as the rain hits the water and lightning flashes every now and then. He then thinks about the training he just did, and realizes that with the newest powers he obtained he was almost impossible to defeat, with the healing factor of the Kyuubi, the pure offensive abilities that he acquired in his recent training, and the speed that he learned new things almost granted him the understanding of countless things. He was so powerful that the only people who could challenge him would be Suijin and Otella Taggala, Skye Marion- a friend of Hiroshi's, Novaria Granz- Hiroshi's second-in-command, Kaita Taggala- One of Hiroshi's other older siblings, Shihiro Taggala- Grandmaster of the Crimson Fangs and Hiroshi's grandfather, and Zeo Sylvettes- One of Hiroshi's former enemies. Naruto shudders when he remembers some of the stories he was told about the power these people contained, power that made even Natsume look weak.

These were people who the two said if he met and fought, his ass would be handed to him before he even drew his blade. While he liked to believe he was unstoppable Naruto knew better. "Rule one: there is always someone stronger, faster, smarter, and even more handsome out there. Rule two: the Crimson Fangs are known as beings of impressive power, and therefore fit all categories stated in rule one, except for Jervon, he's a douche." Hiroshi had drilled those two rules into Naruto's head during training. He had also told Naruto that Tomohiro could wipe out him and all he knows with one attack, Tomohiro had taught Naruto the weaker version of this attack. Naruto's version was called Meteor Call. Tomohiro's version was the Dragonic Supernova, a move he referred to as a dimension destroyer, and he also had a move called Teranova, which was another of his dimension destroyers. He taught Naruto the weaker version of it as well; this move was called the Lunar Bomb. Naruto could only use these moves when he had access to the flow, which Naruto could only sustain for five seconds before he used too much. Naruto knew that Hiroshi and Tomohiro could wipe him out, hell if what Tomohiro said was true then Naruto wasn't even stronger than Rika, who was Hiroshi's daughter.

At Zabuza's hideout…

A shadow crept along the walls of the hideout, its form a blur of darkness and shadows. Whenever it reached a point that the random lights would cast out a glare the shadow seemed to be a blur. The shadow's eyes were glowing yellow, the reason for being here were simple. He was hired by Gato to find out the gender of the apprentice of Zabuza's. When he finally reached the room that held the apprentice, the man drew in a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the room. When he walked in he noticed the signs that whoever was in here wasn't asleep. When the apprentice turned around the man noticed the signs that the apprentice was a girl. _'Damn, Hiroshi would have been able to get in here without being caught or even sensed. Damn him and his stealth.' _The man then drew a weird symbol in the air and caused Haku to go to sleep. The man then started to walk out. When the man reached outside the building he ran into the Demon Brothers. The Demon Brothers took one look at the man and started to attack him. With a flash they were held in a prison of ice. "Ice Style: Ice Prison." The man drawled out as the moon hit him. The man had long white hair, five scars across his face, yellow wolf-like eyes, thirteen tails, and a broadsword at his waist. "Be happy that I'm not using Nilfheim, he would have destroyed you in a matter of seconds." He then grinned. "You just survived a battle with Suijin 'The Crimson Shark' Taggala, not many can make that claim." He disappeared and the Ice shattered when he disappeared in a hazy mist. The Demon Brothers then swore that they would up their training, first the genin that they were told was guarding Tazuna kicked their asses, then they just barely managed to get away before Konoha's ANBU forces arrived to pick them up, and now this guy just shows up and freezes them solid.

"Gozu-nii, I say we have Zabuza-sama train us." Meizu told his brother.

"I agree, Meizu-nii." Gozu replies.

At Gato's base…..

Suijin was pissed; he just caught the scent of Hiroshi and Tomohiro. If they were here, and Hiroshi used the flow, that meant they trained someone. Gato then walked into the room and sat in his chair with his two personal guards standing behind him with their hands on their swords. The two men looked at Suijin with no small amount of fear; he had beaten the shit out of them when they tried to touch his whiskey. Suijin looked at the short fat man. "What the fuck do you want Gato? If you're here about your damn mission, then I'll tell ya this, my price just doubled. Pay up now or I walk away with my information." Suijin then noticed that Gato had another scent on him, a scent that reminded Suijin of another person he once knew. _'Why does this bastard smell like _**him**_? If the fucker is here, and Gato is getting help from him, I'll kill them both and destroy every trace of the guy.'_

"I'll pay double, but only if you swear to back me up when I turn against Zabuza." Gato replied watching the man across from him with a small glare hiding his eyes behind his sunglasses. "If you do that then you'll have your money, either way you're still cheaper than Zabuza."

"Fine. Zabuza's apprentice is a girl, probably a member of the Yuki clan, or a distant member of one of the many families from Yukigakure." Suijin then looked at Gato deeply. "I have one question for you, have you come into contact with a man with short red hair, a small cut over his left eye, and a cocky I'm-better-than-all-of-you attitude?"

"Yes, the man tried to extort me recently. He failed and ran away when I mentioned your name though." Gato replied only to shiver when the air temperature went down by almost forty degrees. "He told me that he would kill me if you ever left my service."

Suijin watched the man and noticed that he was telling the truth, although Suijin then grinned. "Good for you, if you had lied to me you would have died just now. Now let's talk payment plans."

With Naruto…

Naruto was asleep in a clearing. As he lay there, Haku came upon him and shook him awake. "If you continue to sleep here you'll catch a cold." She told the shinobi boy. She then saw the deadpan look on his face.

"That would probably benefit you and Zabuza though, wouldn't it?" he asked the shocked girl.

"How did you know?" Haku asked Naruto, a while reaching for her senbon. She then gasped when Naruto pulled out Armageddon and held it to her throat, its pure white blade glowing in the morning sun.

"Your scent, plus I was the one you ran into the other day." Naruto replies causing Haku to blush. Naruto then returned Armageddon to its sheath and sat down against a tree, stretching his legs out and bringing an uninterested look upon Haku. "So, why are you out here today?"

"Someone attacked the Demon Brothers last night; they only remember him calling himself Suijin Taggala." At this Naruto starts to shake.

"SHIT! Please tell me they didn't really try to fight him. That man is impossible for any but a truly S-ranked shinobi army to fight. He is good, really good. Please, tell Zabuza to meet Kisame-sensei and I in a day underneath Tazuna's bridge." Naruto then gets up and starts to head towards town. When he gets there he walks into the nearest bar and sits down.

Suijin looked at the boy that just entered the bar and was about to turn back around when he noticed the weapons he had. _'Ruin, Thanatos, and Armageddon, I wonder if Hiroshi trained the gaki. Might as well see if he knows who I am.' _Suijin then walks over to the kid. "Mind if I sit here with ya?"

"Sure, go ahead." Naruto then looked up and noticed a man who fit Suijin's description was sitting across from him. "Sup, my names Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?"

"Taggala, Suijin Taggala." He noticed Naruto flinching when he said his name. "So, Hiroshi told ya about me then? Good, that means I don't have to ask why you have my brother's swords. They probably told you not to fight me as well, didn't they?" The man asked.

Naruto nodded, already admitting that his death was probably gonna be quick. "So, might I ask why you are here?"

"I was hired by Gato. He wants the bridge builder dead. I want Gato to die, but I need him alive a little bit longer. You're here to protect the bridge builder, and Zabuza wants you to help get his surrogate daughter away from the life of a nuke-nin. I guess that if you survive this I'll train ya and let ya use Nilfheim here." Suijin then looked at the skeptical look the boy gave him. "I ain't fighting, just making sure that Gato burns in hell for his crimes."

"Ya know, Hiroshi made you sound like a bad guy. Ya not bad, just lazy." Naruto then tensed when Suijin held Nilfheim at his throat with a small glare.

"Please do not accuse me of laziness; it tends to piss me off." Suijin then sheathed the blade and sat back down with a grin. He looked at the serving girl and motioned her over. "Could ya get me a round of the strongest stuff ya got? Better yet, a round for everyone on me!" Everyone cheered for the strange (Read: Generous) man who had bought them all some more to drink.

Naruto then held out a hand and grabbed the first drink to pass by him; the drink was a weird blue color. He drank it down in one and was immediately coughing. "What the fuck was that?"

"That, my dear child, is a concoction that only the heaviest drinkers can truly handle. That little concoction is all of the strongest drinks combined into one drink. The fact that you can still talk is a testament to your liver's strength. Or the demon in your belly that wants to kill me." Suijin then laughs at Naruto's expression. "Relax gaki, if I wanted to fight and/or kill you it would be as easy as saying you stole those swords and stabbing you with a knife." He then grabbed two of the blue drinks and drunk both in one swig. "Not as good as bourbon, but stronger then moonshine. The true drink of the gods, my little heaven bringer. Ah it's been far too long since I had a true drink." Suijin then saw Naruto walk out. _'So what do you think of the kid, Nilfheim?'_

'_That kid will go far, not as far as you, but far. I wonder though, he has two of the cataclysms and no doubt he will gain the others.'_

'_You really think he will gain all seven cataclysms?'_

'_Yes, and he will gain me after you train him in using his demon release. That child can use the demon style, ice style, and several of your more, infamous, styles. It would be a sin not to teach the boy. Besides, Oblivion, Ragnarok, Ruin, Armageddon, Nilfheim, Discordia, and Newyn will eventually belong to the boy. Think about it Suijin, you could help in the training of the next Celestial Assassin.'_

'_I am the Celestial Assassin; no one can kill better than I can. But training this kid could help.'_

'_**Or I could train him. You know that with my training he will be unstoppable.'**_

'_SHUT UP!' _

'_**Rude much? I was only offering to teach the child.'**_

'_Teach him what, how to be completely evil?'_

'_**Yep.'**_

'_Dumbass.'_

'_**Technically I'm you, so you just called yourself a dumbass.'**_

'_I'm disconnecting this conversation.'_

Suijin then sighed after the conversation with Nilfheim and his inner demon. It looked like he was gonna train his newest apprentice soon.

With Natsuki….

Natsuki was staring at the wall surrounding Gato's base and was contemplating going in and stomping a hole in Gato's scrawny head. She turned around and saw that Gato had brought a man with long white hair, a fancy coat, and a cigarette in his hand. The man was also wearing glasses. He had an eye tattoo on one of his hands; he also had what looked to be a briefcase in his hands. One of the guards went to take it from him and the mystery man slammed the briefcase into his head. "Don't touch. This is full of money, money that is worth more than your life. You are unworthy to even touch this money." The guard twitches and the man suddenly seems to start to bleed when he fires his blood out at the guard. "My name, for you should know who killed you, is Chouji Suitengu." (I do not own.) He then sees Natsuki and begins to bleed again, only for Gato to come screaming out with fire on his head and Suijin coming out of the woods. Natsuki uses this moment to begin to run away, only for Suitengu and Suijin to appear in front of her. "Where are you going?" Suitengu asks her.

"Nowhere that involves you." She replies, already prepared to fight the man.

"Sonikkubaretto!" The bullets of blood go flying at Suitengu, who dodges most of them and gets hit by two. The two then start to sizzle. "KATSU!" the blood blows up and forces Suitengu to back up. Naruto comes out of the woods and shrugs off his coat, preparing to use his bloody angel technique. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but no one messes with my precious people! Ketsueki to: Chimamire no Tenshi!" Naruto then has the wings spread and he starts to release even more blood. "Ketsueki to: Chimamire no Tenshi: Kushizashi no Chisei! (Roughly Blood Style: Bloody Angel: Reign of the Impaler.) " With this large spikes made of blood start to drop out of the sky and pop up from under the ground. When Suitengu dodges one he gets hit by another. Suitengu's wound heals up and he throws off his coat and spreads his own wings made of blood.

"Bloody Murder." He looks at Naruto who forms his Sin Blades. "So, I get to fight another who knows the joy of using his blood as a weapon. So may I know the name of the man I'm about to kill? I always believe that you should know the name of the one who killed you, so my name is Suitengu, Chouji Suitengu."

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, and I completely agree that you should know the name of the one who kills you. So now I guess I'm gonna have to kill you." He starts a long string of handsigns and draws out a long cut along his palms. "Say hello to a technique a friend of mine showed me. Blood Style: Blood Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon made of the blood from Naruto's palm rushes at Suitengu, who merely stops the attack with a swing of his hand. Naruto sees this and flies even higher into the air, leaving bubbles of his blood in his wake. He then holds his hand up and starts to gather energy. The energy forms a dark orb above him it grows until it's about the size of small boat. Naruto grabs the energy and pulls it down, the energy seeming to 'fight' the entire time, until it pops and the attack heads towards Suitengu. "Meteor Call!" Right as the attack was about to hit Suitengu a giant white wolf jumps in front of it and releases a large amount of energy. The wolf had thirteen tails and red eyes. Naruto starts to fall from the overuse of energy, but is caught by Natsuki on a crow summons. Naruto passes out and sees the wolf transform back into Suijin.

A few hours later….

Natsuki was scared, what was up with that guy with the tails and how did he move out of her sight so fast? The other guy who used blood looked like he was as surprised to be saved as she was to see a giant wolf. Naruto, having woke up an hour ago, had told her who, what, and how he gained such a move and who the wolf guy was. Immortals, demons, vampires, and even beings that could fight like biju. Life was starting to be dangerous. What was next, a demon that could control time and space?

In an alternate dimension…..

A demon about to step through another dimensional rift sneezes and then laughs.

Back with Natsuki…

She was about to lie down when Suijin came walking into her camp. "Come out now woman."

When she walked out of the cave she saw Suijin with Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku. "What is going on?"

"Get the gaki, Gato just signed a deal with Suitengu and Zoran. Zoran is a demon with a very nasty habit of destroying everything he sees. Zoran also owes me money, and has been jumping dimensions for about five or six years. The gaki is the only one who can successfully kill the son of a bitch before he kills everyone. Don't ask how, just trust me." Suijin then quickly put his hands together and summoned a giant wolf made from ice; he jumps on and points towards the bridge. "Get him to the bridge."

As Suijin takes off, Haku wonders if he could show her how to manipulate ice that easily. "Let's go, if what he said was true then we most definitely need to hurry."

With Naruto and Team 7…..

Naruto was sitting with his teammates and telling them what happened after he walked out. He was just getting to the part of trying the new attack out when Natsuki comes out of the woods and yells for everyone to rush to the bridge. As everyone heads towards the bridge, Naruto feels like time is beginning to distort around him. He blinks and in front of him is an old man leaning on a walking stick. The old man whispers something to Naruto, causing his eyes to widen before narrowing. When the time distortion ended he released one of the three resistance seals he had placed on himself during his training with Crow. Naruto suddenly seemed to blur away, moving faster than the others thought possible. The old man had told him that Suijin was getting antsy and taking care of Suitengu, but Zoran was another story. He was a centuries old demon who had a penchant for avoiding the hunters sent after him; unfortunately his latest hunter was none other than the Crimson Shark of the Crimson Fangs, Suijin Taggala, who was also known as the second in command of the entire group.

Sasuke was ecstatic, he had found his sister. The only problem was that now they were possibly about to get into a fight that they stood no chance of winning. He knew they were strong, hell he and Naruto could possibly take on any shinobi given enough time and luck. He then saw Naruto put on a burst of speed. Sasuke then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and followed his friend.

Kakashi was surprised, Natsuki and whoever this Hiroshi guy was had both agreed to train his student. This Hiroshi guy actually sounded like a guy who had once been feared across the world as a strong opponent. The man's name had been Thanatos the Harbinger of Death. _'Wait, didn't Naruto say that one of the sentient blades he acquired was named Thanatos? Holy shit, Naruto was trained by a person once considered to be on par with the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, and that was just in terms of power.' _Kakashi then grinned; he had the most powerful team since the Sannin: Uchiha Sasuke, the scion of the Uchiha clan, Namikaze Naruto, Jinchuricki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, and Sakura, who was being trained by Saya in the village right now. He then realized that Iwagakure would be gunning for his team even harder when it was revealed. He then thought that what they were about to get involved with could kill them all.

At the Bridge….

Suijin was having fun. His opponent, the white-haired Chouji Suitengu, was actually giving him a run for his money. "Come on blood boy, I've fought kitty cats tougher than you." Suitengu drew a katana out of seemingly nowhere and tried to swing at Suijin, but Suijin brought Nilfheim up and blocked it. "Hows about we introduce ourselves? My name is Suijin 'The Crimson Shark' Taggala, and my most important piece of information is that this fight is over." Suijin's sword then splits into fifteen counterparts, one in each hand and tail. "This is…my endgame!" At these words Suijin seemingly disappears and then reappears behind Suitengu, sheathing his sword. Suitengu then growls and turns around to glare at the man.

"That is the best you can do? I feel insulted. Maybe I should go see if that girl in Kumo, what was her name again? Oh yeah, Otella, maybe I should go pay her a visit and see if she will be my new toy?" Suitengu then noticed that Suijin was quiet and the air was getting colder.

"You're dead." Suijin then begins to chant in an inaudible language. His sword starts to glow as the chant continues. Everyone appears next to the bridge when Suijin suddenly stops chanting and grabs the sword's hilt. "Hell's Ice Age." The cold voice used to deliver the name of this technique was colder than Yukigakure. From the tip of the sword everything started to freeze over, even the water of the ocean beneath the bridge. When the ice reached Suitengu he was quickly frozen then shattered. "Never threaten my family you son of a bitch." He turned just as clapping was heard from the middle of the bridge.

Everyone turned to look and saw Gato surrounded by mercenaries with a demon with red hair behind him. "Thank-you, he was charging such an exuberant rate that I was afraid I would actually have to pay for his services. Now hand over the bridge builder or I'll cut his daughter's throat after my men are done with her." Gato suddenly quit laughing when a claw was pushed into his back, before he was lifted up and swallowed by Zoran. The mercenaries suddenly smirked and all of them grew something, from wings to tails. Zoran then looks at everyone gathered there.

"**Ah, SuCh A gOoD mEaL. I mUsT tHaNk ThE nExT hUmAn I sEe FoR bEiNg SuCh GrEaT dIsHeS." **The demon then growls when Suijin throws an ice spear at him. The ice spear hits the demon, but doesn't do much. **"Is ThAt AlL yOu CaN dO? PaThEtIc!" **

Naruto suddenly appears above him with one of his sin blades heading for the demon's throat. Zoran grabs Naruto's arm and throws him across the bridge, where Naruto skips like a stone. When he gets up he sees the demon about to slam down on him. Quickly rolling to the side he avoids it, he then jumps up into the air and starts a long chain of handsigns. "Fire Style: Heavenly Flames!" The white fire that Naruto uses hit the demon and it just laughs before it swallows the flames and he points at the boy. When he points all the demons on the bridge start to charge at Naruto, but before they get halfway there they are cut off by the rest of the shinobi and Suijin. Suijin then grins sadistically, "First one to kill a hundred gets a free drink on me." With this said all the shinobi bring out their weapons: Natsuki draws out a tanto, Kakashi draws out his father's old sword, Sasuke draws his wakizashi, TenTen brings out two cleaver swords, Zabuza brings out the Kubikiriboucho, Kisame brings out Samehada, Haku forms a nodachi out of ice, and Suijin draws out Nilfheim. They all start rushing at the demons when a sudden flash of black lightning appears and one of the demons is smashed by a fist. Tomohiro stands up and throws his sunglasses off and lets the demons see who they are fighting. Hiroshi suddenly appears behind a couple of demons and slits their throats with two daggers. "Fire Style: Demon Flame Wave!" Naruto yells out only for Zoran to eat these flames as well. "What the fuck, how am I supposed to do anything to him?" Hiroshi points to Armageddon and grins. Naruto then facepalms. "Of Course," he says as he draws out the blade, its white blade shining in the afternoon sun, "Dark Flames of Armageddon!" with the sudden yell and slash of the blade black fire hotter than even the Amaterasu flames shoot towards the demon. When Zoran tries to swallow the flames they prove to be too hot and he starts to cough before growling and gathering energy.

"**Congratulations child, you finally pissed me off. I will devour all you have ever held dear; even those closest to you will feel fear. I will never stop until you have felt the pain of knowing that everyone you have ever known or cared for is slowly being digested in my stomach. Although the ice girl there might make a good bed warmer for my clan." **

The air starts to be bathed in a bloodlust so powerful that even the surviving demons start to become scared. "**Really now, YOU will do that to those closet to me? Don't make me laugh; you won't even make it off this bridge alive." **With that cryptic remark Naruto suddenly sheathes Armageddon and holds out his hand, where a swirling blue ball starts to appear, before long though the ball gains a sickly purple color and an extremely evil aura surrounds it. All of a sudden what appear to be shuriken blades appear around the technique. **"Say hello to one of my father's original techniques, with my own twist of course. Oniton: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto charges at the demon, who gathers energy around him in order to fire off one of his demonic bomb techniques, when Naruto reaches the demon he pumps as much chakra into the attack as possible and the move expands and starts to devour he flesh from the demon. When the attack stops nothing is left of the demon except for a stain on the ground that was once a mighty demon.

Suijin, Hiroshi, and Tomohiro suddenly disappear and all the demons start to fall into pieces. When the three reappear they snap and all the demons explode into clouds of blood. The three look at each other and grin. Suijin then walks over to Naruto and hands him Nilfheim. "Kid, you earned that sword. Now listen up, with that sword in your possession now, you can easily use my version of ice style. The attack you saw me use when ya all appeared was the blades strongest attack: Hell's Ice Age; an attack that is focused from around the tip of the blade into the surrounding area. The ice is cold enough to freeze even the hottest flames formed by Armageddon, so use it wisely." Suijin and the other two suddenly disappear in their signature way: Tomohiro in a flash of black lightning, Suijin in a mist of ice, and Hiroshi in a swirl of black flames.

Naruto suddenly collapses and hits the ground, causing everyone who was celebrating to stop and rush over. When they get there they notice a grin on his face and his light snoring. When everyone realized that he was just asleep they all let out little chuckles, before Haku and TenTen came up and helped him up and started heading towards Tsunami's place.

A couple days later….

Naruto woke up with a start. The last thing he remembered was using his strongest move against that demon. Of course Natsume and Crow chewed him out and drilled into his head that if he hadn't had Natsume sealed inside him the move would have killed him. He then got up and sealed all of his new weapons except for Nilfheim into a seal oh his palm. He put Nilfheim on his side and walked out of the room. When he reached the kitchen he saw that Tsunami had started breakfast. "Looks good." He said in a joyful voice causing Tsunami to jump a little at the sudden noise. When she turned around she saw Naruto there with only one sword. She blushed a little when she saw that he didn't have a shirt on underneath the jacket, but as she looked closer she saw a scar running from one shoulder all the way to his opposite hip. As she starts to tear up, Naruto realizes what she was looking at and closes the jacket up. "Forget that you ever saw that, it is a remnant of a bad time that doesn't exist anymore." Naruto then sighs as Tsunami continues going about making breakfast. As everyone wakes up and come on down they notice Tsunami's glum look.

Sasuke walks up to her and asks what was wrong and she told them about the scar. Everyone looked at Kakashi and he sighed. "Naruto got that when he was only seven. He was training and some people attacked him due to his secret. If it wasn't for the fact of his healing he wound be dead right now." He then turned around. "That was also the time in which he met some of the people closest to him, and lost someone close to him." He then cheered up. "So I say let's go eat." He then proceeds to go into the kitchen and notices Naruto staring out into space. Naruto turns his head and nods to Kakashi, who remembers that Naruto had made an elemental rasengan. "So how long have you been able to do the rasengan?"

"Since I was eight. I made that version a few months before graduation." He then sighed, "You didn't have to tell them about the scar, it happened a long time ago and I chose to forget about it myself." Naruto then sighed and quickly finished eating." Well then Kakashi-sensei I guess I'll go get some training in."

**And I'm finally finished. These Ocs are all supremely powerful, and will have a role in most of my stories. They are my personal Ocs, if you want to use one let me know, otherwise plz don't take them. As for Naruto having too much power, well I'm gonna up everyone's power to match him. Also a spoiler for later, the demon mentioned for a few seconds in this chapter will have a very important role.**

**Please put in your votes for the members of the harem as soon as possible. Thank-you.**

**Flames will be used to burn down the houses of flamers.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh I only got one possible vote for the Harem, which made sure that there is finally a sure lead: Temari.**

**This chapter will be short, well short for me.**

**Disclaimer: Owning Naruto would be a dream come true, however it is improbable that I ever will.**

"**Kami/other deities"**

"**KYUUBI/ OTHER BIJU"**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**DeMoNs"**

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 6: Sakura's Training and Council Beatings**

Sakura stood up panting as she looked across from her and saw Saya with her sword lying against a tree a few feet away. She then got into Saya's stance; a stance that involved a lot of kicking and using the hands to either twist on the ground or use any number of weapons. Sakura currently could only use a katana and kunai while using the fighting style. However, it was only three days ago that her team left for their first C-rank mission. She knew she couldn't go on that mission, she was way too weak. The first thing she started working on was her abysmal reserves. She had perfect control, and it was only because she was weak. Saya kept at her to increase her reserves by utilizing the ultimate training material: making Sakura disguise herself as Sasuke and run from his fangirls while maintaining the Henge. Sakura saw the fangirls and wondered if that was truly how she used to act; she felt disgusted at her previous actions. Saya eventually even got Sakura her own katana, a beautiful blade with a red gem on the hilt and a slight curve in the blade along with a groove. (The Katana that Saya uses in season two of Blood+.)

Saya stood across from the girl that Naruto had her train while he was away on his mission and realized that she was training her to be more like _her_ than she had realized. _'Well, dear sister, do you approve?' _Saya then unsheathed her katana and made a "bring it on" motion with her other hand. "Come on Sakura, I thought you wanted to get stronger than me? Do you truly believe that will be possible if you don't attack me, if that is the limit to your ambition maybe I should train that Ino girl instead." Saya chuckled when she saw the death glare she was receiving before Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind her with her sword in motion. Without even looking Saya blocked the blade with the sheath of her sword as she kicked out at Sakura forcing her to move backwards. Sakura dodged the second kick and retaliated with a kick of her own. When the kick connected Saya went flying back and slowly got back up, her eyes glowing red and her small wounds healing quickly. She then sheathed her sword and motioned for Sakura to follow her.

When they stopped they were in front of the tattoo shop. Walking in, Sakura noticed that Kylar was in the back staring at a black blade with the word RETRIBUTION across the blade. He then looked up and his appearance changed to look like a lean twenty year old shinobi. "So Saya, she beat you this time?" the man asked, his blue eyes cold with strength. He then stood up and moved over to Sakura and looked down at her. "So, you're the one who Naruto wanted us to train? Damn kid must think I'm a miracle worker, first he brings me that Rock Lee kid and has me find out what's wrong, and now he brings me you. I can get you up to par, but you will need to follow my very strict training plan, starting with a set of fifteen laps around the village, one thousand punches, two thousand kicks, and swinging a blade one thousand times in each direction. Do you have any complaints?"

Sakura thinks about it and then looks at him, "Yeah, that plan leaves no time for me to focus on my Genjutsu, medical ninjutsu, or my chakra reserves."

Kylar looks down at the girl and notices a spark in her eyes, the same spark that Durzo had seen in his eyes. He then grins when he hears her reasoning. "Good, I was hoping you would realize that I purposely left those out just to see if you were sharp. Cut all of that in half and add in Genjutsu training, training your reserves, and finally some time at the hospital where you will be learning medical ninjutsu from a friend of mine. Just one warning, my friend at the hospital can be a little harsh and rough around the edges, you'll recognize her by her red hair with white strips." He then shivers as if though it was cold in the tattoo shop. "Oh and Sakura-san, don't touch her hair." Everyone just stared at him as he then went into the back cursing about immortal people who just wouldn't die. He then came out with a box. "This box has some clothes that I used to wear, also the person who you're gonna be training under has a set. These are, by our standards, called Wetboy Grays, and they are the clothes that the shinobi of our lands wore." Sakura took them out of the box and went into the back room and changed. When she came out she had the grays on and was testing her ability to move in them.

"Wow, their like a second skin almost, these are awesome. But I surely can't just take them." She said after looking at them.

"Don't worry Sakura, they haven't been worn in so long that I almost forgot what they looked like. Let's just say that I have a set for your teammate Sasuke and Naruto already has a set. His plan will be for you three to wear them in the Chunin Exams so that it looks like you all are the closest team in the exams." Kylar then picked up another box; in this box was another sword. The sword was a nodachi and it had the appearance of an obsidian black blade, a handle that was wrapped in yellowish leather, and the inscription of Sicut proditione ambulationes, mortem vivit libere. (As betrayal walks, death lives freely.) (Any guesses as to the origin of the idea for this blade?) "I found this sword in an old ruin I was riding a storm out in, whoever it cuts will feel their life-force drained and transferred to the wielder. However, it will grow stronger if fed the life-force of someone close to you, but I wouldn't advise that. Naruto was actually almost able to find a seal that would strengthen the weapon by absorbing the life-force of anyone." Kylar then noticed the glint in her eyes.

"With this sword I will protect my teammates until my dying breath, and if I must fight the entire fucking village to ensure they are safe, then so-fucking-be it." Sakura then places the sword on her back with chakra and walks out to start training.

A month later…

Sakura got up and put on her grays, equipped her nodachi, and went off to start her laps around the village. She was up to fifteen laps easy, her punches were strong enough that that only Tsunade of the Sannin could take one of her punches directly, her kicks were to the point that she was learning some things from the taijutsu master Might Guy, who she found was Kakashi's 'Eternal Rival' and the sensei of the kunoichi that replaced her for the C-rank, her reserves were equivalent to Sasuke's, and her knowledge of poisons, medical ninjutsu, and Genjutsu were almost equal to Tsunade's knowledge. She had even managed to cast a Genjutsu that Kurenai couldn't match, and one that covered her hands when she did any medical ninjutsu. Her four teachers: Kylar, Saya, Anko, and Vi, had made sure that Sakura was one of the strongest kunoichi the village had ever produced. The only problem she had was the sword, without the help of Naruto, who was the only person in the village to actually use a nodachi; she would be stuck at her current level. She had gone on one C-rank with Guy's team and had acquired her first kill: a bandit who had been about to rape another woman. Unlike what everyone thought she would do, she didn't freeze up or start to freak out; instead she just diligently moved on and took out more bandits. At the end of the mission report Guy had asked her why she didn't and she merely replied, "Scum like that doesn't deserve to call itself human, and therefore is less than human and needs to be put down permanently before they do anything else."

Sakura finished her training and suddenly Ino and a few other girls showed up and noticed her. "Hey Sakura, why are you training? Don't you know that Sasuke won't like you if you think you can be stronger than him? Or maybe you're trying to make yourself stronger so that he can use you as a human shield?" Sakura just ignored the girl, who got pissed at the attitude of the "fangirl princess" as she was once named. When the girl tried to grab Sakura, Sakura suddenly grabbed her wrist and twisted it before pushing her away with a warning to never touch her again. The girl then tried to pull out a kunai, but all of a sudden three blades were pointed at the girl's neck; two nodachi and one wakizashi. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there. Naruto had four new weapons on him: one katana, one chokuto, and one broadsword. He also had a sword wrapped in bandages in his hand pointed at the girl.

"We would like it if you left our teammate alone." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Otherwise we might just slip and let you bleed out." Naruto stated with a blank look.

"Too bad you have no training; otherwise I would consider a spar against your pathetic ass. I guess I'll just stay back and laugh my ass off as you flounder around in the dirt." Sakura finished with an Anko-ish grin. The three suddenly sheath their weapons and disappear in different swirls; Sakura in a swirl of cherry blossoms, Naruto in a swirl of ice, black fire, and purple lightning, Sasuke in swirl of black fire and white lightning. Ino just looked on in wonderment.

At Sasuke's house…

The three showed up at the same time and Sakura was pulled into a hug by Sasuke. She was blushing when she heard the click of a camera. Her and Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto with a camera. He had a Kitsune-ish grin. The camera suddenly burst into black flames. As Naruto was in the corner crying about his newest camera being burnt Sakura and Sasuke were talking about what all happened on the trip. When it got to the point of Naruto's secrets Naruto nodded his head and allowed Sasuke to tell Sakura both of them.

Sakura took a look at Naruto, "So, your father, our Yondaime, didn't kill the Kyuubi like we were told, but instead sealed her into you? What the fuck is up with that shit!?" she then went into a rant about the stupidity of the villagers.

'_Well I see she met Vi and Anko, and more than likely got along with both of them.' _He then clapped his hands and told Sakura and Sasuke that they should get some sleep before they stayed up so late that they missed the call to the council that was sure to come in the morning.

The next morning in the council room…

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all used their respective shushins to appear in the council room in their Wetboy Grays. Sakura's had an inversed Uchiha fan on her grays; Sasuke's had a regular Uchiha fan on his grays, Naruto had his trench coat over his grays but the front had an Uzumaki swirl. They also each had a weapon on display; Naruto had his bandaged weapon out with the others in seals on his arms, Sakura had her nodachi on her back, and Sasuke had his chokuto in the small of his back. The Civilian Council members then shiver as they notice the cold look that adorned the face of each member of Team 7; Kakashi then appeared in the room looking as serious as a heart attack. He had his father's tanto on his back and he also had something else; a set of bracers with wolves running across them. Naruto pulled the bandages off the sword on his back and everyone saw that it was covered in scales, Sakura drew her nodachi and everyone watched as the blade glowed red before returning to its regular pure black blade, and Sasuke pulled out his chokuto and watched as it was covered in black flames. The three then sheathed their weapons and saluted the Sandaime as he walked in to the room.

Sakura's former mother stood up and pointed at the three, "See how the demon has corrupted Uchiha-sama and my daughter!?" She then noticed that none of them were listening to her. "Uchiha-sama, surely you wish that you could be on another team, I mean surely you would like to have the power to defeat your sister, right?"

Sasuke suddenly looked at the woman with as much hate as he could muster and his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. "Watch what you say around me and my team; all of us are stronger and worth more than you are. If not for Naruto, how many of us would not be here right now? How many of you merchants wouldn't be spending your dirty money? How many of you who complain and call him demon would be sitting with true demons right now? All of you should be ashamed of yourselves, I heard Naruto's secret, from his lips, and I haven't changed my opinion of him. The very fact that none of you are shinobi makes it so that you don't know anything of our arts, so how would you know what the Yondaime did? Answer those questions before you insult my _brother_ and remember: without Naruto you all could be maggot food right now." Sasuke then sat down in a chair that magically appeared. (You know the chair, it's the same one that always appears when your moving in the dark and is put right where your toe is gonna be.) All of the civilians suddenly looked down before Sakira looked back up with a venomous look.

"See what I mean? He obviously has done something to Uchiha-sama-." She would have finished, had Sakura not brought her nodachi out and held it up to her throat.

"Please don't talk about my teammates like that Haruno-san." Sakura then appeared right next to Sasuke and sat down in the other chair. Naruto then sighed and pricked his thumb, gathering blood at his fingertip and having it form the shape of a small bullet.

Sakira suddenly saw red, "FUCK THE KYUUBI AND ITS FUCKING HUMAN FORM-!" She suddenly shouted before a small hole appeared in her forehead.

"By order of the Sandaime you are sentenced to immediate execution for the breaking of an S-ranked law." Naruto stated coldly as he lowered the hand he used to fire his blood bullet. He then stared at everyone in the room; his cold calculating eyes causing even the stoic Hyuuga and Aburame heads to shiver. "Sandaime-sama, I believe it's time we revealed just who the civilians have been abusing this entire time, especially with the Chunin Exams right around the corner, even more so since Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri supposedly appearing in these exams. With the information circulating we could see who wishes to truly have peace with us, or see who could go to war with us."

Hiruzen sighed and looked at everyone. "Naruto-san is referring to the proponent of him being the son of Yellow Flash and the Hot-Blooded Habanero, or Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." As the words were spoken all the civilians suddenly shrunk even further into their seats as the shinobi council suddenly spiked their KI.

"You mean to say that you lied to us?" Hiashi asked the Sandaime. _'I should have seen it, he acts so much like a combination of his parents.' _

"Yes, but not with the intent of not trusting anyone. The intention was to not tell him until he could adequately defend himself against Iwagakure. I had to be sure that he could defend himself; otherwise Iwa and all of Minato's enemies, foreign and domestic, would have jumped at a chance to kill him." Hiruzen replied, cursing Minato once again for dying that night.

As everyone turned to Naruto to see his reaction he was in the middle of playing poker with Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and three ANBU. Everyone sweatdropped when Naruto suddenly won everyone's money….. In one hand.

As Naruto pocketed the money he saw everyone looking at him. "What, you all were talking and I didn't care." He then looked right at the Sandaime. "So, did my parents have a house?"

Kakashi was the one to speak up this time, "Actually yes they did, it also happens to be my house."

"Wait, you mean that large compound you live in was my parents? Why the hell do you live there?" Naruto shouted.

"I was your father's student, and after the war he even officially adopted me as his son. So technically the house belongs to both of us, at least until you're eighteen, then it's all yours. For that matter, we could officially adopt anyone we wanted into the clan, so long as they agree to it." Kakashi replied, before Naruto hit him over the head with a ukulele.

"Ukulele no good." Naruto said as he handed it over to the random guy that was holding it beforehand. (Yes I took that line from FLCL the anime, no I don't own that, and yes it was funny as hell.) "So, since I refer to like seven people as nii-san or nee-san, we could have them be members of or family?"

"Technically yeah." Kakashi replied, not even letting the bump on his head faze him. "Unfortunately you still need for them to agree."

Naruto suddenly disappeared and when he reappeared seven people were with him: Anko, Hinata, Yugao, Saya, Vi, Kylar, and Natsuki. When everyone saw all the people they suddenly were about to attack Natsuki before Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi suddenly had their weapons out. They all sat back down, causing everyone to let out a small breath.

Hiashi saw that his oldest daughter was in the crowd. "So, Naruto-san, is there a reason my oldest daughter is in this group?"

"Yep, I told you that I called people nii-san or nee-san. Hinata was also my first friend in my own age group. Besides like Kakashi-onii-san said, it's their choice." Naruto replied, keeping his cool.

Kakashi saw everyone in the group and suddenly had a very devious smirk. "Since Sasuke and Natsuki are the last Uchiha, they could agree to merge the Uchiha and Namikaze clans. This would probably have to be made official before the Chunin Exams."

Sasuke suddenly smirked as Naruto smirked as well. "I, Namikaze Naruto, would like to officially adopt Sakura into my clan." Sakura looked at the two and saw their matching smirks before she nodded her head. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, would like to ask Namikaze Sakura to marry me?" Sakura suddenly smiled and ran up to hug him, which caused them to hear a click. When they turned around they saw that everyone hand cameras out. They glared before the Sandaime officially married the two together and with that allowed the merger of the Namikaze and Uchiha. Afterwards all the people Naruto brought with him suddenly agreed to become a member of the Namikaze clan, until only Hinata was left.

She looked at her father who suddenly had a devious plan. "Say, Namikaze-san, would Hinata be allowed to keep the Hyuuga part of her name? If so, I wish to extend an olive branch of sorts from my clan to yours; in exchange for keeping my daughter safe from the Hyuuga elders, I wish to be allowed to send my other daughter to your compound in case of the elder's negative influence."

Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded. "Yes sir, Hyuuga-san."

Hiashi then looked upon Hinata, "Hinata, if you so wish it, then I have no other problem." She smiled, hugged her father, and then walked over to Naruto and hugged him.

As Hiruzen saw that before that meeting, the Namikaze clan was down to one official member and one unofficial member, it was now up to ten members, with two of the belonging to two of Konoha's most influential clans: the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. It was gonna be a glorious and dangerous Chunin Exams this year.

In Iwagakure in the Tsuchikage's office….

Onoki was looking over the news from his spy located in Konoha and noticed that Namikaze Minato had a kid, and the kid was already becoming known as the Crow of Konoha. He then noticed the other weapons the boy had on him. "Get me Kaita Taggala." In a flash of light a woman with red hair and pure blue eyes appeared in the office.

"What is it, Onoki-dono?" He showed her the picture and pointed out the weapons. "So, he's using my brothers' swords, hell he even has Tomohiro's." Onoki then tells her to choose the genin that she will take to Konoha for the Chunin Exams.

In Kumogakure in the Raikage's office….

E was lifting weights when suddenly in a blur of black wind a woman with dark green hair suddenly appeared with the latest reports from around the Elemental Nations. She showed him the news from Konoha and even pointed out that her brothers had apparently trained a gaki from Konoha. He ordered her to take a team consisting of Yugito and two other genin along with Bee and his team. She smirked and wondered who the kid was.

In Kirigakure in the Mizukage's office….

Mei was laughing as she saw that the Namikaze kid was obviously trained by Kisame, he had a fragment of Samehada after all. She called for a list of people that consisted of Shihiro Taggala and his team, as well as Fayt Taggala and her team. When they appeared she showed them the picture and noticed when they paled slightly. "What's wrong?"

"This boy will be the strongest opponent Konoha will ever be able to throw at anyone; I'm talking about S-rank by eighteen. He has four blades he shouldn't have: Thanatos, Armageddon, Ruin, and Nilfheim. These blades belong to three people, two of which are Taggala family members. He probably could take on most of us if he is as trained as we believe." Shihiro and Fayt stated alternatively.

**And that is a wrap on this chapter. As you can tell, the Taggala family has noticed that Naruto has some of their family blades. Also until I have the harem members finalized and the votes tallied I will not update. So November 8****th**** is the deadline for your suggestions and harem votes.**

**Flames will be used to burn the houses of flamers.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, since I almost literally got no votes I have chosen the harem.**

**Temari**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Ino**

**TenTen**

**Fem-Haku**

**Fu**

**Rika**

**These seven are the chosen, six who received votes, and one who was already predetermined.**

**Without any further ado, welcome to chapter seven and the start of the Chunin Exams.**

**Disclaimer: Do you own Naruto? If you do and are reading this… share the spoils with someone who owns nothing.**

"**KAMI/OTHER DEITIES SPEAKING"  
**_**'KAMI/OTHER DEITIES THINKING'**_

"**Biju talking"**

'_**Biju thinking'**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Begin. Taggala Battle Royal**

_Previously…._

"_This boy will be the strongest opponent Konoha will ever be able to throw at anyone; I'm talking about S-rank by eighteen. He has four blades he shouldn't have: Thanatos, Armageddon, Ruin, and Nilfheim. These blades belong to three people, two of which are Taggala family members. He probably could take on most of us if he is as trained as we believe." Shihiro and Fayt stated alternatively._

And now….

Sasuke was training with Naruto and Sakura when he remembered something. "Hey Sakura, you do realize that I am going to be put under the CRA?"

Sakura suddenly looked up from the beating she was getting while trying to match Naruto and his nodachi. "Yeah I know, the fact was probably beat in to me on more than one occasion. Why, are you thinking of not accepting anyone from the village?" She then started to push back with her blade, almost causing Naruto to skid back. Before he did, he switched over to Samehada and started to swing it around like it was a stick. Sakura quickly locked blades with Naruto, her sword's ability to drain the life force of enemies negating Samehada's ability to drain chakra. Naruto then pulled back and put up half of the tiger sign.

"Taggala Forbidden Technique: Demon Seal Release." As his chakra suddenly multiplied Sakura noticed that Naruto grew wings, one similar to a bat's wing, the other an angel's wing. The slit in his eyes suddenly became clearer and sharper, his features suddenly seemed more foxlike, and he then seemed to randomly appear in the area before charging at Sakura with his sword dragging the ground. Sakura dodged and replied with a Futon: Diatoppa. When it hit Naruto he crashed and hit the ground. "So, Sasuke, are you scared that your fangirls will find out about your being in the CRA and try to rape you again?"

Sakura suddenly started to turn her head, "Again? What does he mean by, AGAIN?"

Sasuke suddenly looked down and grunted. "About an hour after the meeting yesterday I was suddenly surrounded and without the help of Naruto here, I would have been raped by the fangirls." Sasuke then noticed that everyone was hungry. "How about we head out and get some food? I know this really good tea shop nearby."

Everyone nodded and started towards the tea shop.

Evergreen Tea Shop…. (If this place is real, then damn I don't own either.)

At the shop four people were talking amongst each other. The four were Kaita, Otella, Shihiro, and Fayt. Their genin teams were spread out through the shop, along with a team that had a music note on their headband. The talking all stopped when Team Seven walked in and sat down; the Taggala family members recognizing the blades held by the boy with whisker-marks, the Oto team recognizing the Uchiha, and no one recognizing Sakura.

When Naruto started looking around he noticed the Iwa team and grinned dangerously. "Well Sasuke, look at this, we got ourselves an audience. I wonder, does Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Oto, and whatever villages that showed up really believe that Konoha Team Seven is not gonna all become Chunin. I mean, our members are Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Namikaze Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, our sensei is Namikaze Hatake Kakashi." He then noticed the ones who energy was similar to Hiroshi's. "Actually it seems that the Kiri teams might be a little bit of a challenge, especially the one with the green-haired sensei. Probably the one with red and green hair will be the hardest opponent to beat." He then notices Yugito's youki. "Ooh, and Kumo sends their little kitty to tackle Konoha's Crow. Too bad this Crow hunts with a fox." The other teams suddenly smirk when they feel that the guys talking shit about their teams have shitty levels of chakra. The Taggalas are the only ones who realize that his chakra is also currently recovering from usage of the Flow. Fayt walks over to him and sits across from him.

"Tell me little boy, do you know what family I represent?"

"Yeah, the Taggala family. You're Hiroshi-sensei's wife Fayt." Naruto replied, sitting down and lazily grinning. "He made sure that I knew everyone he thought could kick my ass, either by a slim margin or a complete ass-kicking. He had you labeled as a slim margin, Otella-san over there with a complete ass-kicking, same with Kaita-san and Shihiro-san. Suijin-sensei and Tomohiro-sensei made that clear as well. They drove into my head that any of the Crimson Fangs could kick my ass, except for Jervon." Naruto stated, all the while judging everyone's reaction. Kaita was smirking, Shihiro was laughing, Otella was happy, and Fayt was just surprised.

"Wait! _You _were trained by Oji-san and Tou-san, even Dani-chan?" with the last one a sudden flash of black lightning almost singed the red and green haired girl who had just spoken.

"Yeah, I suppose so, if Tomohiro-baka was the last name on that list." He didn't even blink as a Tomohiro suddenly appeared and hit him over the head before catching a glimpse of all the friendly Taggala family members that wanted to turn him into Swiss cheese. When the vampire disappeared Naruto suddenly ducked as a jounin was sent flying away from Rika's table. A girl with her dark hair in a bob cut, pale grey eyes, dark purple tank top, black shorts, standard shinobi sandals, and fingerless gloves complete with knuckle studs was standing where the man had been. Naruto suddenly noticed that the jounin was none other than Ebisu. The girl started yelling at Ebisu and calling him a pervert. Naruto suddenly stood up, grabbed Ebisu, and sent him flying out with a rasengan powered push. "Stay out ya damn pervert, I told ya time and time again. Next time, I'm sending ya out with a fucking Bijudama!" When he turned around the girl looked at him.

"Name's Fujiwara Ruka genin of Kirigakure and next in line to inherit the Fujiwara Tea Industry." She held out her hand.

Naruto shook her hand and then sat back down, but not before sending a glare at a civilian who didn't like him. The civilian suddenly stood up, and with practiced ease, threw two senbon at Naruto. The two senbon hit him and was dissolved almost instantly. With a flick of his hand Naruto sent out two Sonikkubaretto shots that immediately killed the civilian. "Sonikkubaretto, which is my fastest attack."

Fayt suddenly looked at him and noticed that he had his hand on the sheath of Armageddon. That was movement that Hiroshi did routinely, most often when he wanted to do something stronger but couldn't afford to. She also noticed that his gaze kept heading towards Rika, who was also glancing at the kid. _'Hm, I wonder if the two realize that they are acting almost like Hiroshi and I. Only this time there is no annoying mother that doesn't approve. What would Hiroshi say, besides the warning to not hurt his daughter? If the rumors are true, he is also under the CRA.' _"Naruto-san, I suppose we all should head to our individual residences for the Exams start tomorrow." He nodded and all the people there suddenly disappeared in various shushins. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all ordered some dango and tea and quickly ate.

The next day…..

Team Seven walked into the academy dressed in their grays, Naruto had all of his weapons sealed into his gloves. Sakura's nodachi was sealed into the inside of her glove. Sasuke had taken to having his chokuto in the small of his back. When they showed up Kakashi appeared and gave them a cheesy thumbs up. He then explained that if all three hadn't showed up they would have been disqualified before they even began. He then wished them good luck and sent them up. When they reached the second floor they saw two "genin" pushing Rock Lee back and taunting him about how pathetic he was. Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura and Naruto shook their heads. They waved at TenTen and walked through the Genjutsu. When they got to the top they saw the actual room and all nodded with identical smirks. On Sasuke's signal they all kicked the doors and caused them to slam against the walls. Everyone in the room turned and directed as much killing intent as possible at the three. All of a sudden they all hit the ground when the three released more killing intent then most Kage were capable of. A man with silver hair came walking up and grinned. "Wow, you three really know how to make an entrance. My name's Kabuto. Course you three might also draw too much attention to yourselves." Kabuto suddenly glared when he saw that Naruto was asleep. "You know, a lot of the people in this room could kill you while you sleep?"

Everyone from Konoha suddenly started laughing at Kabuto. "You're not really a Konoha genin if you think that someone can sneak up on him." Shikamaru said as he walked up. "Yeah, 'cause Naruto-nii could kick all your asses asleep." Hinata states as she walked up. The rest of the Rookie 12 file into the room. Neji looks at Naruto and scoffs, right before a crow lands on his shoulder and suddenly grows into a clone of Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto is finally here!" he shouts as the clone that was asleep disperses. Everyone suddenly looks at him in shock, a faint cry of bullshit coming from Kankuro who was slapped down by Temari. Unfortunately for our poor clown based friend Naruto heard him. "Who's the dead bitch that said that!?" Garra suddenly pointed at his stupid older brother.

Naruto walks up to Kankuro and pokes his chest and forces him back onto the ground, he then pulls out his wrapped blade and slams it down right next to his groin. "If you ever wanna be able to use it, then you really don't wanna call me a liar again. Next time I might not miss." With that he went to cuss some more people out when there was suddenly an explosion and a large amount of smoke in the front of the room.

"**SHUT-UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" **Ibiki yelled out as he and the other random chunin appeared. "My name's Morino Ibiki and I have the gracious pleasure of being your first proctor. If you are already pissing your pants you might want to get the fuck outta here. I will only say these rules once. Rule 1: if I say to do something you fucking do it. Rule 2: If you cheat, you get two points docked off your final score. You have ten points, so that means try not to get caught five times; otherwise your entire team is fucked due to your stupidity. Rule 3: no sitting beside someone from your village. Rule 4: you have one hour to finish, at ten till I will give you question ten, so don't piss me off. Rule 5: **NO PLAYING POKER WITH THE ANBU THAT WALK BY THE ROOM!**" the last rule had people going 'wtf' until they looked over and saw Naruto winning against some ANBU.

"Come-on Ibiki, one little game and you chickened out of playing again." Naruto said as he dealt out the cards.

"That's because Anko was there along with a few other kunoichi and you somehow convinced me to convince them to play strip poker. You never lost a damn hand either, hell I don't think you have ever lost a hand during a card game." He then noticed Naruto's triumphant grin. _'Damn gaki, he thinks that he is so smooth because he saw Anko, Yugao, Hana, and even Kurenai beat the shit outta me while they were naked. I do see why Jiraiya does what he does now.' _"Either way, you shouldn't be playing poker during a test."

"Oh yeah, well I finished. I got the answers from the ANBU I was playing against. She was rather forward with the answers once you mentioned that I have never lost a hand. So thank-you for helping my legend grow." Naruto stated as he then kicked back in the chair and pushed some convenient shades up over his eyes.

As everyone finally calmed down some of the others were realizing what the test was about. Sasuke was using his Sharingan, Sakura knew most of the answers and was helping out TenTen, Neji and Hinata were using their Byakugan, Ruka was slowly sipping tea as she waited for Rika to use her ace in the hole, Kiba had Akamaru spying on others papers, Ino took control of a random person who already had the answers written and then possessed Choji to give him the answers, Garra was using his Third Eye technique, Rika activated the Flow and used the ability to stop time long enough for her to gather the answers and write them on her teammates papers, Samui used her looks to convince a pathetic chunin to give her the answers, Omoi passed his answers to Karui when no one was looking, Lee got the answers from TenTen, and the rest used a few of their favorite cheating techniques.

"Numbers 12, 78, 90, and 23 you and your teams are outta here." Ibiki said as the four teams left. He then grinned as he saw Naruto wasn't awake. _'Trust the brat to actually get the clue to the test, he openly talks with the Kyuubi, and from what I gathered he even gained a few new inhabitants. The Kiri teams are strange though, Naruto never directed any killing intent their way, almost as if though they were stronger than him. I wonder, the one with mixed hair color seems to be the unofficial team leader. The Iwa team is looking at Naruto like he stabbed their puppy, which considering he introduced himself as Namikaze Naruto right from the start, makes a lot of sense. Kumo sent the Nibi-no-Bakemono Jinchuriki. Suna sent the Ichibi-no-Tanuki Jinchuriki. Taki sent the Nanabi Jinchuriki. So four total Jinchuriki in the exams, three Jinchuriki were sent as sensei's to the other teams. Seven of the nine Jinchuriki in one village, what have we done to deserve this? Fortunately for us, Naruto holds the Kyuubi and is actually strong enough without using the youki; I think it might be overkill if he did. Oh look during my inner monologue I was subconsciously eliminating cheaters. Oh and it's time for the final question.' _"Someone wake up sleeping beauty."

Rika, who was sitting next to Naruto, poked his side to wake him up. When he turned his eyes to her she pointed up at Ibiki. He nodded and said thanks. _'So tou-san and oji-san both trained him. He even has Thanatos. I must see if he is worthy of those weapons….. and to see if he might be boyfriend material. At least tou-san won't try to kill him.' _

Ibiki looked around at the teams left, 100 teams left, time to drop the number. "Before I give you the tenth question I will give you one last chance to leave before I give it to you."

"Why would we do that?" a random useless peon asked from the back.

"Because of the fact that if you take the question and fail, you will remain genin forever." Ibiki replied with a sadistic grin. Someone shouted about how it wasn't fair and Ibiki suddenly grinned even more, "too bad boys and girls, 'cause this time I'm making the rules."

Naruto sat there as team after team had left. It was down to the Rookie 12, Iwa's two teams, Kumo's two teams, Kiri's three teams, the sand siblings, two teams from Taki, Kabuto's team, and the Oto team. That wasn't counting the other rooms, which could have a lot more people in them as well. Naruto remembered what Anko told him about how all the teams left would be brought together in part two. Naruto then realized what Ibiki had been doing and started laughing when it looked like no one else was gonna leave. "So, Ibiki the Torturer strikes again? Man, what a riot. You don't have the rank to stop anyone from being chunin. I went through harder training when I was 10, at least then I had the grace of not putting up with the bullshit of the world and the bastards who are too fucking weak to stay." Naruto then noticed that everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. "What, you try training against spiders large enough to devour you in one bite. The Forest of Death ain't a fucking joke." Ibiki then glared at him.

"As he said I do not have the authority to stop you, except for kicking you out of the room. However, for those of you still here….. you pass. The entire concept was to see if you could cheat without getting caught, either by using unique skills," he pointed to those who had Kekkai Genkai, "or you happen to be an extremely lucky bastard at cards." He pointed at Naruto this time who just laughed. "The second part of the test was to see whether or not you had the guts to be a chunin, because as a chunin you do not have the ability to say no about what mission you might receive. So I'm somewhat happy to say congratulations. However if you happen to be scared of spiders, be careful in the next test." As Ibiki said this a black ball burst through the window and unrolled with the words "Namikaze Mitarashi Anko, Sexy and Taken Snake Mistress of Konoha" displayed on it.

"Alright you maggots, as this sign says, my name is Namikaze Mitarashi Anko, I was adopted into the Namikaze family and I am your next proctor. Come with me to the Forest of Death, be there in 15 minutes or I will automatically fail you." Anko exclaimed as she suddenly disappeared in a shushin.

Naruto looked at his two teammates and they used their shushins to appear at the entrance to the Forest of Death. "Ah, Training Ground 44, my home away from other places that ain't my home." He walked up to the booth and kicked the door, causing the chunin who was supposed to be on guard duty to fall out asleep. "Oi, Renzo, wake the hell up before I put you into another spider nest."

The guard, Renzo, woke up and looked at Naruto, "Sorry man, but what the fuck did I tell your ass about waking me up?"

"Well, Anko is on her way and the Chunin Exams have started. If you're not awake what do you think Anko will do to you?"

"Like I give a fuck. Naruto, my friend, think about it like this: Anko knows she can't touch me until after the Exams, at which point I will probably be on a mission somewhere my skills won't be wasted. So she can't do shit as long as the Exams are going on."

"True, but I can." With this Naruto punts the chunin into the forest, where the screeching of tons of spiders is heard before a large explosion is heard, and Renzo comes walking out with a large Zanbatou made of clay in his hand.

"Naruto, what the fuck was that for?"

"You looked like you needed some help getting up."

Renzo then snapped his fingers and the clay slowly dissolved into his arm. "I should beat the shit out of you, I should, but I won't."

"You mean you can't."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Nah, I'll get ahold of your sister."

"My sister hates men."

"She doesn't hate me."

"Like I said she hates _men_."

"Renzo-teme."

"Naruto-baka."

"Renzo-teme."

"Naruto-baka."

"Renzo-teme."

"Naruto-baka."

"Renzo-teme."

"Naruto-baka."

"Renzo-teme."

"Naruto-baka."

"**WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" **Sasuke and Sakura both shouted.

The two stop arguing and look at the two. Naruto then brings out his Sin-blades and Renzo forms his sword. They are about to start a small spar when Anko and the other teams show up. Everyone gasps when they see the Sin Blades. Iwa was glaring at Renzo before he made the clay dissolve into his arm. He returned the glare when one of the giant spiders showed up and launched itself at the two who killed his entire family, even though it was the runt of the family. (Sound familiar to anyone else?) Naruto just turned his head. "Pathetic little arachnid. You don't have enough hatred to kill me." He then appeared behind it with his arms crossed as the spider's legs fell off and it gave its final screech ever. The screech sounded abnormally like a big spidery fuck-you. Everyone suddenly looked shocked; the spider had to be the size of a small house. "Damn Renzo, I think this is one of the runts from that nest we destroyed a few months ago. Look at it man, it's tiny compared to some of the others." Everyone suddenly felt a shiver go down their back when they heard more creatures screeching. "Hell yeah! It's cleaning time in the Forest of Death! Man I wish I knew that this is where the second part of the Chunin Exams was gonna be; I wouldn't have cleaned it a week ago then." Naruto was chuckling evilly while everyone was sweat-dropping at his actions and words.

Anko suddenly walked up behind him and then turned and looked at everyone else. "Listen up maggots, in this Forest there are enough scrolls for each team to have one. Your mission is to get three separate types of scrolls and get to the tower in the middle. You have five days or you automatically fail. Automatic failure will also result if you open any of the scrolls before you reach the tower. Also Naruto, you are **FORBIDDEN** from antagonizing the spiders during this test. The last time that you antagonized them like that they slaughtered an entire group of chunin." Anko then noticed that Naruto was looking at a Kusagakure kunoichi. The kunoichi was trying to get close to him, only for the automatic defense of his to suddenly kick in and blood flowed from his palm before he was surrounded by bubbles of blood. He then turned and looked at the kunoichi.

"Sorry, but I would prefer it if you didn't get so close. You see, each of these bubbles has a nasty surprise for anyone who gets hit by one." He then looked up at the forest. "Where are the waivers?" Anko pointed to a stack of papers and Naruto grabbed one as Renzo passed the rest out.

After signing it and collecting the information on where his team's scroll was located, conveniently close to the gate. Sasuke was shocked that theirs was that close to the gate.

"Sasuke it's like this, we are the sons of two of the most prominent clans in Konoha, as well as the strongest of our generation. We are important to the plans of the village. They are gonna make sure that we pass with little to no difficulties. We are just too important to not pass on to the third round." Naruto finished as he fished the scroll out of the trap infested river bed it was hidden in.

He looked down and noticed that the scroll had the kanji for crow on it. He then smirked when he looked at his teammates and pulled two more out from a pouch hidden by his coat. When they looked at him questioningly he pointed out that the two scrolls were the sakura scroll and the hawk scroll. "I pilfered these whenever I saw the teams that were supposed to get them fail. I merely did what was expected and confiscated them. He then sealed the three scrolls into a tattoo on his arm. "Let's head out and try and get to the tower as soon as possible.

On the other side of the forest…..

Rika wasn't happy; her team was on the opposite side of the forest as Naruto's and that Naruto apparently had home field advantage in the woods. While most of the creatures could sense that she was stronger than them the damn giant spiders wouldn't quit attacking whenever they got too close. If she hadn't saw Naruto take one out with blades made from his blood then she would have thought they were unbeatable to normal shinobi. As it was, she was using her grandfather's sword and loving it. Siren was a truly remarkable blade, she never actually used it's transformed for due to it not matching her style. She was the perfect match between her mother and father: strong enough to match her father and agile enough to evade her mother. Even so, Naruto was an enigma, he was powerful, and that much was obvious in his displays of strength. He was also humble; he knew he never stood a chance against a member of the Taggala family. She suddenly blushed when she realized that her thoughts were doing nothing but praising the man who she wanted to fight, as well as other things. She suddenly blushed as her thoughts took that sudden drop into the gutter and made its home there for the time being. She then noticed that her teammates were looking at her in shock. "What are you two looking at?" They just shrugged and continued on, her teammates smirking at her when she back was turned. She then turned around and glared at the two. "Would you two like to have an advanced training session back home?" The two shut up almost instantly. They then felt one of the most sinister killing intents that they ever felt, well for two of them; one simply does not forget the killing intent of a pissed of Tomohiro in full combat mode. That being said she then felt the flow being accessed in the same area. She suddenly took off in the direction. She came across the Kusa kunoichi attacking Naruto and his team, Naruto had used Thanatos and was using her transformed form to cut at the kunoichi who seemed to be moving like a snake.

Naruto's POV….

Naruto was pissed; of all the people he could fight it had to be a fucking _Sannin. _He had enough problems with Zabuza. Naruto then finally snapped and resealed Thanatos into the special seal on his palm. "Ketsueki to: Chimamire no Tenshi!" When Naruto took his winged form he suddenly started a long line of hand signs, before yelling out his most dangerous technique in this form: "Ketsueki to: Chimamire no Tenshi: Kushizashi no Chisei!" Orochimaru was suddenly dodging spikes made of blood, hardly a threat. He then noticed that he was surrounded by a large amount of the blood bubbles. "Sorry Hei-teme, but this your end. Ketsueki to: Chimamire no Tenshi: Tenshi no Bochi!" (Roughly blood style: bloody angel: Angel's graveyard.) Orochimaru noticed that he was surrounded by blood and even covered in it. "Katsu." The blood all exploded, taking Orochimaru's arm and causing him to flee. Naruto then dropped to the ground while waiting for his team to come and help him. He then noticed Rika looking down at him from a branch higher up from the ground then he was. "Sup, Miss Taggala." He then sat with his back to the tree he was in.

Rika was floored; this guy just did more damage than even she could. "What the hell was that?"

"That was one of my more deadly blood based attacks; it covers everything and then I use my ability to make my blood a bomb to finish off whatever I hit. The attack, like most of my blood based attacks, has the unfortunate weakness of using my blood as a weapon. However by being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune has its perks. Well looks like my team is here." Naruto said as Sasuke appeared next to him and helped him up. "See ya around, Miss Taggala." With that Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in a shushin.

**And that is it for now. More of the Orochimaru fight will be revealed in flashbacks later.**

**Flames will be used to burn the house of flamers with the flamers inside.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back for the eighth installment of Naruto: The Crow of Konoha. I know I said that Naruto won't be godlike and it seems that he is taking out people that are supposed to be stronger than him. Let's look at his list of people actually defeated.**

**Zoran-Demon from chapter 5.**

**Orochimaru-Pedophile who was de-armed last chapter.**

**As for how it is simple. Zoran was under the impression that Naruto was weaker than he was and underestimated him. Orochimaru was in an area that would allow him to normally escape but he also liked to play around with his opponents. Orochimaru would not have taken a genin seriously, even when Naruto actually used the Kyuubi's chakra Orochimaru just played around and didn't take him seriously.**

**Now let's take a look at the list of people who CAN beat the shit out of Naruto.**

**Hiroshi Taggala-Second in command of the Crimson Fangs and all-around badass.**

**Fayt Taggala-Hiroshi's wife and Rika's mother quick and lethal.**

**Suijin Taggala-Effective Commander of the Fangs and thirteen tails.**

**Kaita Taggala-Wielder of one of the seven cataclysms and part of Hiroshi's main squad.**

**Shihiro Taggala-Grandmaster of the Crimson Fangs and grandfather to most of the other Taggalas.**

**Tomohiro Teki-Immortal soldier of the Fates and the Fates destroyer of dimensions, vampire with immense power.**

**Otella Taggala-Hiroshi's twin sister and wielder of Oblivion. She is also the only Taggala with no connection to the Fangs.**

**Most of Akatsuki: S-ranked for a reason.**

**Every Kage except for Hiruzen: They lead their villages and usually have a Kekkai Genkai to back up their power.**

**Hiruzen-Naruto would probably refuse to fight him. He can also utilize a rather unique ability later on.**

**Danzo- Even though he died; he would have been able to beat Naruto on his own.**

**Now the Seven Cataclysms are a set of unique sentient weapons.**

**Armageddon: Fire based with the special technique of the Dark Flames of Armageddon.**

**Oblivion: Twin to Armageddon. Wind based with the special technique Dark Winds of Oblivion.**

**Nilfheim: Broadsword with the insignia of a sword and fang crossed in the pommel. Ice based with the special technique Hell's Ice Age.**

**Ruin: Lightning based with the special technique Kuro Ikazuchi. Can cut someone even if the person is intangible.**

**Ragnarok: Lava based with the special technique Ragnarok's Reign.**

**Newyn: Darkness based with the special technique Requiem of Fate.**

**Discordia: Light based with the special technique Chaos' End.**

**Ino has been switched for Yugito.**

**Disclaimer: *A lawyer slides down a chute into a pool with sharks.* Sorry but he said that I didn't own Naruto, Bleach, or any other thing that appears in this story except for Ocs. And technically I don't own Ruka; she was made for me by another person.**

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 8: Prelims and Recollection of a Snake**

Naruto was sitting against the wall in the room in the tower. He was recovering from fighting the damn snake Sannin and he was in pain. It all started a few minutes after they got their final scroll.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto and Sasuke were standing next to a river while Sakura was setting up camp. The two were planning on the route they were gonna take to reach the tower in the center.

"So, Naruto, why can't we take the most direct path there?" Sasuke asked the whiskered teammate.

"That would probably be the most expected path and there is also a spider nest there. Now normally I would say fuck it and run through there anyway, that particular nest is one of the more dangerous ones. The spiders there protect the Queen, and are far from small and weak like the one that attacked me earlier. The Queen herself is there as well, and I don't think we can take on a spider the size of a biju." Naruto replied with a dark seriousness. He tried to fight the Queen once, she was a tough bitch, and she could talk as well. She let him go that once with a warning. "I'm pretty sure that the Queen is either a demon spider or a boss summon." Naruto finished as he drew a path that led through a rather thin area of trees.

"So what would happen if you went and fought the Queen and won? Would we be able to pass straight through?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Yeah, problem is fighting her is damn near impossible without using all of Natsume's chakra." Naruto then looked up. "Do you smell something like snakes?" Sasuke shakes his head in the negative. _'Anko never comes out this far until the third exam. To have that smell out this far it would mean either her or _**him**_; that traitor better not be here.' _Naruto thought before he ran his hand through his hair. "Well we might as well rest now, and then make a mad dash for the tower tomorrow." Sasuke and Sakura nodded at the logic.

The next day on the way to the tower….

Team 7 was showing their training and was going faster than most Jounin could hope to match. The most notable fact was that each of them was using some technique to scan the surrounding areas: Naruto was using Samehada, Sasuke had his Sharingan, and Sakura was using the sensory abilities that she had gathered during the extreme training sessions with Saya. Sasuke then noticed a large mass of chakra heading towards them and signaled for the other two to be ready. When it hit them it was in the form of a Futon: Diatoppa. Naruto held Samehada out and let it eat the chakra in the jutsu. "Come on out snake." Naruto calls out, his hands already releasing a small amount of blood for his Sonikkubaretto.

"Oh, do you mean little ol' me?" The Kusa kunoichi from earlier asks.

Naruto fires off the Sonikkubaretto and watches as the kunoichi is hit by a handful of the bullets. She then gets up and rips off her mask revealing Orochimaru. He spit out a new body and then spits out the Kusanagi. "I'll make you pay for that little boy. I will make you suffer a thousand deaths for injuring my body. I'll-" He is cut of when Naruto appears behind him and slashes down with Samehada. Orochimaru dodges the attack and is blindsided when Sasuke appears and kicks him in the opposite direction where Sakura is waiting with her blade drawn. He dodges the attack and is slowly preparing to summon multiple snakes when he suddenly grins. "Little boy, I heard you recently adopted my wayward student into your family. Does it make you mad that I visited her before I came after you?" Naruto was suddenly quiet.

"Sasuke, Sakura get out of here. I'm gonna go all out on this bastard." He looks up and his eyes are showing the yellow eyes of his Kyuubi-cloak. He then reaches for the katana at his side. The black handle interests Orochimaru until he notices the pure white blade. When Naruto finishes drawing the blade, he puts one of his hands into the half-tiger sign. "Taggala Forbidden Technique: Demon Seal Release!" with the technique active Naruto rushes at Orochimaru with his wings still hidden by his cloak. Orochimaru dodges the jinchuriki's wild strikes and notices that Naruto is calmly staring at him before he ducks and Naruto suddenly starts moving even faster. "For a snake, you seem to be running an awful lot. Here, let me help you Orochimaru, help you die that is!" Naruto suddenly appears to form an afterimage that begins to attack Orochimaru as well. Orochimaru looks up and notices that Naruto was forming a giant black orb in the sky. As the Sannin felt the KI being released from the move he prepared to summon the Rashomon gates. Naruto formed the attack a little longer and began to pull it down, only for the energy to "fight" him before bursting and flying straight down at Orochimaru. "Take this you stupid snake! Dragonic Meteor!" When the attack hit Orochimaru went flying and Naruto landed on the ground and switched Armageddon for Thanatos. He then transformed her into scythe form. The scythe was wicked looking; with a pure black blade, black metal handle, and a red ethereal glow surrounding it. (From this point it is merely when Rika showed up.)

Flashback ends….

Naruto was still shivering from the look Orochimaru had in his eyes when he released the Dragonic Meteor. He felt like he was being watched by a pedophile with a snake obsession. The first thing Naruto had done when he made it to the tower was ask where Anko was. When he was told she was in the medical wing he took off running and ran into her room. She was there just staring out into space.

"Anko-nee? Are you all right?" Naruto asked.

"Just fine, I ran into my former sensei is all. Wait, how did you know I was here?" Anko replied.

"My team ran into him. He was kinda disarmed after the fight was over." Naruto replied, smirking when Anko slowly turned her head towards him.

"You mean you actually fought him? Are you fucking stupid or something? What if you had died?" She screams out.

Naruto says nothing and gets up and hugs her. "I will never die to scum like him. I managed to remove his arm and determine his target. He wants Sasuke's Sharingan. I didn't actually want to fight him until he said that he reached you first, after I heard that I went crazy and wanted him to bleed. When I thought that I lost a member of my new family it made me remember what happened _**that**_ night." Naruto replied still holding his adopted older sister, tears coming to his eyes from the memories.

Anko just held her little brother a little longer than felt that he was asleep. _'To be able to injure Orochimaru, just how strong are you otouto?' _Anko then fell asleep.

Timeskip to the Prelims….

Naruto was standing beside his team dressed in his usual trench coat, only without a shirt like Crow wears. Sasuke was wearing a red cloak with black clouds. Sakura was wearing her Wetboy Grays. The teams there were the two Iwa teams, the rookie 12, the Suna team, the Oto team, the three Kiri teams, one of the Taki teams, and the two Kumo teams. Naruto had a blank look on his face as he was talking to Crow.

'_**So, Gaki, do you think you are ready to learn my signature technique, are you ready to learn the Sonikkuburakku?'**_

'_Yeah, I know I am ready to learn the Sonic Black.'_

'_**Good, cause I will teach it to you on one condition. That condition is to win your fight here by only using Natsume's chakra.'**_

'_Are you sure about that Crow, I mean what if I fight a Konoha shinobi?'_

'_**Hope you get Neji or any of that Kabuto-teme's team.'**_

'_Got it sensei.'_

Naruto was brought back to attention when he saw everyone heading up to the sides. When he got to the top and was standing next to his team he looked at Sasuke and smirked. "Hey Sasuke, I bet you can't win without the Sharingan."

Sasuke looks at Naruto and notices the smirk, before he smirked. "I bet you can't win without using your blood techniques."

They stared into each other's eyes before smirking and shaking hands. "Deal."

Kakashi nodded to the two and Sakura smiled. Sasuke then looked at each of the Konoha genin. "Hey, would any of you mind if I watched the matches with my Sharingan?"

Naruto looked up from a book he picked up. "Sure, I don't mind."

Hinata looked up. "Of course Sasuke-san."

The rest all agreed until only Lee was left. Lee looked at Gai and was told it was his choice. "On one condition Sasuke-san, that condition is that if you copy any of my moves then would you spar with me?"

Sasuke smiled, not smirked, and looked at Lee. "I promise that if I copy any of your moves I will personally spar with you so as to not tarnish the hard work you put into it."

Lee looked at Sasuke and smiled before standing in the nice guy pose. "YOSH!"

As everyone was watching the board afterwards everyone was waiting for the first match.

Namikaze Naruto

VS.

Yakushi Kabuto

Naruto smirked at the board and suddenly appeared down on the arena floor. He pointed to Kabuto and made a come hither gesture. Kabuto was wondering what he should do when he noticed that Orochimaru was motioning for him to kill Naruto.

Hiruzen was watching the fights along with A and Terumi Mei. He noticed that Mei was watching some of her jounin with a look of slight agitation. A was looking at Naruto and then smirked when Naruto appeared on the ground in a burst of speed. Onoki walked into the room and noticed the name. He smirked before he noticed the fact that he was smirking.

Naruto looked at Kabuto and caught the scent of snakes all over him. "Yakushi-san, I am sorry, but this fight will probably be your last." Naruto suddenly started using Natsume's chakra and the entire room suddenly felt the choking hate of the Kyuubi's chakra. All the Jinchuriki in the room were floored when they realized that the strongest contender was not only the son of Yondaime Hokage but also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Yugito, Fu, Garra, Han, Roshi, and Bee all looked at the kid and slowly understood that Naruto was quite possibly the most dangerous opponent in the exams. The Konoha genin were wondering why so many of the foreign shinobi looked scared at the energy. Kabuto just smirked before Hayate yelled out "Hajime!" and he was suddenly launched towards the wall, however he was stopped before he could hit it. He was stopped by Naruto's foot of course. Naruto then proceeded to begin a combo that ended with a kick up into the air followed by an axe kick down. "ENDGAME!"

Otella was shocked, here was a kid using her older brother's most feared hand to hand technique. This technique could lead to up 1000 strikes before the final strike. She saw the angle of the final kick and the fact that the kid used the corrosive chakra from his biju to completely kill his opponent. She noticed that Naruto seemed to smirk in a wolfish manner before she saw the image of Suijin behind the genin. _'So you really did train the kid big bro? I wonder if you think he'll be able to control all seven.' _She then saw the kid walking up the sides and moved over to him. "Hey kid, so you were really trained by…"

"Yep, little sister, he was trained by the best of the motherfucking best." Suijin said as he appeared in a swirl of ice and snow. All the people there who knew the power that was present in the Taggala family understood that the strongest person to exist from the family was present. "You see, I noticed that he had fire boys sword and leech boys blade; so I decided why the hell not. I gave him a few techniques, such as my taijutsu finishers and even our family's secret technique. I honestly believe that he will be able to reach stage three; however it will be impossible unless he gains the rest of the seven. So, Taggala family members and loyal Fangs, if he meets your standards let him see if he matches the Cataclysm's standards. Oh, and Rika, your father wanted me to tell you that he expects you to win….. Or at least lose only to Naruto, any less and your training will be covered by moi." Suijin then reappeared next to Shihiro and the two shared a look, a look that spook words that none but those in the Fangs could understand.

As Naruto walked over to his team they asked why he killed Kabuto. "The bastard smelled like he bathed in Essence of Snake. Unless Anko was deciding to give a pathetic genin the chance to be surrounded by her possessions for a couple of years then the only other reason would be a connection to Orochimaru. The only thing that happened was my killing a possible leak in the chain information."

Orochimaru was furious; his best spy was murdered right in front of him. He needed to rethink his entire plan now, and to make matters worse he noticed that Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and was thus unable to have the cursed mark applied to his body. He the remembered that he had a certain secret that could get the boy to lose his cool. _'I'll just tell him that Danzo ordered the death of his mother and that Danzo was doing so he could get Naruto on his side by having him become an emotionless puppet. Kukukuku I will eventually be uneatable and…. Wait if I use Edo Tensei and bring back his mother and father to fight him it will crush him. Doing this will make him rue the day he decided to kill my second-in-command.'_

Oblivious to Orochimaru's insidious plans Naruto walked over to his team and looked at Sasuke. "Beat that Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha

VS.

Omoi

Sasuke watched as a white haired shinobi from Kumo jumped down from the stands. He had a long sword and was looking at the Uchiha. "Well, Naruto, you won in one move…. So I guess I will too."

Omoi was watching the kid walk down the stairs and draw a wakizashi from his cloak's sleeve. _'What if I kill him and it starts a war or he wins and Karui tries to kill me for losing?' _Omoi almost missed when Hayate yelled out "Hajime!" and had to dodge the sudden strikes from the black haired shinobi he was fighting. He blinked when he saw the image of the shinigami behind him. He quickly dispelled the Genjutsu only to notice that Sasuke had just finished a series of hand signs ending on the tiger sign.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" The chunin hopeful fired the large fire dragon at Omoi, who switched with a random rock that was on the ground from Naruto's beating of Kabuto. Sasuke appeared behind him and held his wakizashi to Omoi's throat. "Surrender or die Kumo nin." Omoi nodded his surrender and Sasuke helped him up. Sasuke then looked up at Naruto and smirked.

As everyone was amazed at the power of the two genin who had fought and won their matches they realized that the three members of Team 7 could very well end up winning and becoming chunin. To make matters worse there was still the pink haired member of the team.

As most of the genin were shocked by the abilities displayed by the two Konoha genin, Garra was talking with Shukaku. _'Mother, why can't I kill the blond?'_

'_**Because he is much stronger than you. He could kill you and prove that his existence is stronger than yours.' **_

'_Fine, I will listen to you…. Mother.'_

Sasuke stood next to Naruto and held his head up high. "Well, so far our team has been going first, I wonder if Sakura is next."

Kinsuta Dosu

VS.

Akimichi Choji

**Cannon**

Sabaku no Temari

VS.

TenTen

**Cannon**

Namikaze-Uchiha Sakura

VS.

Yamanaka Ino

As Sakura walked down towards the arena Ino was smirking. She was gonna prove to Sasuke that he should have married her. She had been training in using her body as a way to seduce Sasuke away from all of the hussies that went for him. She was gonna win and Sasuke would have to choose her.

Vi, Kylar, Saya, and Anko were all watching as Sakura slowly walked down the stairs and noticed that she had a smirk that Vi recognized right away. "You actually found a student who could use Momma K's smirk, damnit Kylar. I would also like to see what she can do; I mean she is on Naruto-kun's team."

Kylar just grinned, "You know she is gonna play around with the girl right?"

Saya and Vi just smirked. "Of course, Kylar."

Down in the arena Ino was spouting nonsense about how she was gonna win and Sasuke would love her instead of Sakura. Sakura just stared at Ino and shook her head. "Just cut the shit Ino, you and I both know that I am much stronger now than I was in the Academy."

Ino just charged at Sakura as soon as Hayate said to begin. She tried to punch Sakura, but Sakura stepped back and brought a roundhouse kick to connect with Ino. "Give up forehead." Sakura smirked before she swung her hand out and threw several kunai at Ino. Ino dodge them only to see Sakura flashing through handsigns.

"Futon: Chakra Diatoppa." The wind pushed Ino into the wall at such speeds that Ino was out like a light before she hit the ground.

Hayate and the others just grimaced at the blonde fangirl. "Winner: Namikaze-Uchiha Sakura."

Everyone was surprised, a whole team made it through the finals, a team that many in Konoha thought wouldn't even make it this far. The ones who trained the team were looking around with looks of superiority.

Nii Yugito

VS.

Hyuuga Neji

As everyone noticed the village that Neji's opponent was from they were worried about whether or not he would be able to control himself. He had a smirk on his face that told everyone the answer, he was gonna draw this fight out as long as possible. He then glared hard at the girl and noticed that she was looking up at Naruto with a small blush every now and then. "You should just quit. A Kumo shinobi against a Hyuuga prodigy, it's almost my fate to win."

Yugito looked at the Hyuuga, "Hm, did you say something?"

Kakashi suddenly smiled and looked at the kunoichi before going back to reading his porn.

Neji activated his Byakugan and slipped into an advanced Juken stance. "Your village killed my father, and I will take your life from you."

Yugito suddenly sighed, "Really, you are going to try and take my life because of something that happened in the past? You're pathetic, and your words are meaningless." She suddenly starts to be covered in chakra that reminded people of Naruto's. "For you are facing the Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakemono." She then appeared behind Neji and punched him into the wall. "Get up, Fate-boy; I'm not finished with you just yet."

Neji stood up and glared at the kunoichi. "You Kumo bitch, I'll kill you for that!"

Yugito suddenly stopped moving and everyone was starting to get worried. Kylar and Vi were preparing to move and intercept her before she killed someone who wasn't her opponent. Saya was preparing to protect the Kages. Naruto was prepared to stop a rampaging Jinchuriki. Sasuke had his Mangekyo active prepared to control the youki of the demon.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you reall**y shouldn't have called her that." **A voice said from Yugito. **"She really doesn't like it when someone calls her that, so she decided to let me play around with you." **The now identified Nibi said to Neji. She then clawed at Neji and sent him flying back before getting right next to him and repeatedly punched him until he couldn't stand anymore. As Hayate announced the winner she kept going. Just as she was about to strike the killing blow her arm was grabbed by Naruto.

"Give control back to Yugito or **I'll show you what a difference seven tails makes.**" Naruto said channeling Kyuubi's chakra in the end.

"**Oh, please do; show me how dominating you can be." **Nibi said before she felt the chakra he was pushing out increased. **"Oh, please, do more to me." **Naruto suddenly applies more pressure and everyone starts having slight problems breathing.

"**Do you really want to try and piss me off?" **He replied, his energy starting to turn black and the Taggala family started to see the energy signature of wings on his back.

"**Fine, I'll give control back to Yugito… but eventually I'll come for you." **Nibi answered before giving Yugito control again.

Naruto let up the pressure and release Yugito's arm. "Glad to see that you are back to yourself. You won your match, but almost went out of control. Please do try to take more precautions in the future; or else I'll have to personally interfere." He stated before he appeared next to his team with a shushin.

As Yugito headed back up to her team she asked Nibi just how bad it was.

'_**Kitten, I think he would have killed us had I tried to continue. He was starting to use some kind of power than is more powerful than chakra and youki. Kitten if you ever have to fight him then be extremely careful; don't forget, he is possibly the most dangerous person here. I doubt even Bee is as powerful as he is at the moment.'**_

Yugito looked over at Naruto and noticed that he had a demonic grin on his face.

Fu

VS.

Aburame Shino

Shino looked over and noticed that his opponent was shinobi from Takigakure. He noticed that she had mint green hair with an orange clip hold some of the spikes from her eyes; her eyes were the same color as her hair clip. She was wearing a short, sleeveless, white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over them, and a red cylindrical object on her back. She held herself with a large amount of pride and walked down the stairs and stared at Shino with a calculating gaze.

"So I am fighting an Aburame? What did I do to earn such an easy trip to the finals?" She gloated.

Shino said nothing as slowly released his Kikaichu into the air. "Don't get cocky before the fight even starts."

Fu grins and as soon as Hayate shouts for them to begin she releases her biju's chakra and enters her chakra shroud. Shino notices and calls the beetles back.

"Proctor, I must forfeit. I know that I am not ready for this level of competition yet." Shino said in his monotone voice, although those who knew him heard the slight cursing in his voice. As Shino walked back to his team Naruto put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Shino; I'll help you with training against Jinchuriki. We might even be able to help your Kikaichu be able to absorb the youki that a Jinchuriki releases." He said as Shino looked at him.

"Thank-you Naruto-san."

As all the Konoha shinobi smiled at the display of camaraderie, Garra was slowly starting to leak bloodlust at an increased rate.

Sabaku no Garra

VS.

Hyuuga-Namikaze Hinata

As all the genin gasped at the third person to have Namikaze in their name Hinata was worried for a different reason. _'Shit, I just had to get the annoyingly bloodthirsty Jinchuriki.'_ As she walked down she noticed that everyone was staring at her with pride and told her that they believed in her. She held her head up with the pride expected of a Hyuuga and pointed at Garra and slipped into a loose Juken stance. No one noticed that her hand a seal formula on it or that Naruto was smirking at what Hinata would do.

Hayate looked at the two genin and noticed that each was waiting for the beginning of the match. "Hajime!"

With the fight started Hinata rushed at Garra with what appeared to be average speed before she reached about halfway to him and suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind Garra, using one hand to blast some of his sand armor away before slamming the seal onto the revealed skin. Garra suddenly shouted out that he couldn't hear his mother anymore making most of the people look at him like he was crazy, except for the other Jinchuriki whose biju told them that Shukaku had a habit of acting completely insane. "What did you do to mother? I want to talk to mother."

"Mother, s-mother. It's your fucking biju." Hinata replied.

"Hey, take that back. Don't talk about mother that way! You meanie." Garra replied slightly pouting at the end.

"Oh sorry…. What the hell am I saying!?" Hinata asked herself as she slowly started to knock Garra around before finally breaking off the last of 'his' sand armor and revealing that Garra was not as male as the others thought. When the sand fell off everyone was shocked. (Props and a decision on the fate of Fem-Garra if you can name the movie where I took these last few lines from, a movie which I technically own a copy of.)

"Three of the Jinchuriki here are girls, and of us all it is the two with the higher number of tails that have better control." Naruto said as he watched the fight with his eye twitching. He walked over to the Kumo team that was being led by a dark skinned man who was rapping, horribly. (I refuse to do the rapping, I suck worse than Bee, and I won't run anyone off with my abysmal skills. I'm a white kid who lives in the south and listens to hard rock and heavy metal.) Bee looked at the kid that walked up to him and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Kid, I know what ya mean. I mean, you and I seem to be the only male Jinchuriki here." Bee said before two of the three Iwa Jounin came walking over. One looked like an old mountain climber, with red hair and a red beard and the other had on red armor.

"That, my friend, is where you are wrong. My name is Roshi and my partner over here is Han. We are the Jinchuriki to the Yonbi and the Gobi respectively. I noticed though that even though your last name is Namikaze you look nothing like your father."

"Honestly Roshi-san, if I ever met my father I would probably seal his chakra, tie him up, and bring him to Iwa myself. The man actually wrote in his journal about some pretty sick shit he did during the war when he was sure that he would never get caught. One of the things he did was when he apparently found a team of Iwa genin and killed all of them except for the kunoichi. What he did to her made me sick, he actually bragged about causing her to kill herself because he raped her. I thought at first that he was a good man if not naïve. However while I was waiting I decided to read his journals and see if he left any notes on the Hiraishin when I found those sickening entries. I showed them to my sensei and the Hokage and they understood why I would do that. I would actually like to meet the Tsuchikage myself in order to apologize for what my father did. I plan on keeping the name Namikaze and turning it into a name that actually has a good legend instead of the disgraceful one my father left behind." Naruto said with disgust in his eyes at the mere mention of what his father did.

Roshi and Han looked down at the kid in front of them and noticed that he was telling the truth the entire time, they were surprised. "Kid if you are serious then follow us after the prelims are over. For now though let's watch your adopted sister win her match against the Suna Jinchuriki."

As everyone watched Hinata started to form a technique in her hands that every shinobi recognized. "This here is a technique that my nii-san taught me. Rasengan!" Hinata then ran at Garra and slammed the sphere into her chest, causing her to hit the wall and fall down. She then turned around and put her hands in the peace sign before she was almost covered in sand. The only thing that stopped it was the fact that every Jinchuriki pushed their youki out and told Shukaku to return from whence he came. As Naruto walked up to Garra he watched as the sand tried to stop him only disperse before touching him.

"Here let me help you up." He said as he held his hand out to the red head. "Why don't you tell us your real name?" He asked as the girl looked up at him and heard Shukaku muttering in her mind.

"Gaia." She replied before grabbing the outstretched and letting the boy help her up. "Naruto-san, I was wondering, could you help with seal that is keeping Shukaku under wraps. I know that for now I am in control but I don't know how long that will last." She asked, hoping that he could help before she was forced to let her other personality out to give her 'mother' a treat. "You see, Garra is real; he is a manifestation of Shukaku's will to murder others and feed her blood."

Naruto thought before Natsume told him that he could travel into the girl's mindscape and find out what was causing Shukaku to go bat-shit crazy. Naruto asked Gaia if he could and she told him that she didn't care, so long as he didn't die. He nodded before he placed two fingers on to her head and meditated.

In Gaia's/Garra's mindscape….

The first thing that Naruto noticed was that the area was covered in sand. He also noticed that next to him were the spiritual bodies of the cataclysms he wielded. He also noticed that Ruin was in his hands. "Ruin, why am I wielding you?"

"Simple, we can feel the presence of a soul that shouldn't be here, a soul that we have had to deal with in the past. The soul fragment is a fragment of a fallen Taggala. His main ability was attaching his soul to other souls; he was also the one who tried to kill Tomohiro and the others. The man's name was Satsujin-o Taggala." Ruin replied.

"Murder King Taggala, he sounds like a right bastard." Naruto replied before he heard a roar from the distance that sounded like a woman yelling for someone to get out of her head. When Naruto found the voice he saw what appeared to be a giant Tanuki with a spider about to bite it. "Oh hell no. Kuro Ikazuchi!" Naruto swung Ruin and a large blast of black lightning flew out towards the spider. The spider just barely turned and deflected the attack with one of its legs before jumping at Naruto and stabbing him through the leg. Naruto gasped in pain before he used the blood that covered the leg as explosives and sent it flying backwards. The spider turned its black eyes towards the child that attacked it.

"**Boy, I hope you know that you are fighting someone who went up against the best the Fangs and Fates could throw and walked away after kicking the ass of all of them." **The spider taunted before dodging Nilfheim who had appeared behind him with an evil look and striking him into a wall. The spider laughed before appearing behind Naruto and slamming him into the ground and throwing him around. Naruto attempted to get up but was stabbed through the leg by the spider. Just before the spider could hit him a fierce flame appeared and sent the spider flying back towards the wall. Naruto looked up and saw both Crow and Natsume. Crow had a look of extreme anger on his face while Natsume was silently thanking Kami that Naruto was safe. **"So you had to call for help boy? Don't worry. Maybe I'll take over your mind after I kill this girl's mind. Now die for me!" **Satsujin-o's avatar said before he was cut in half by Thanatos. As he disappeared he made a mental note of the boy who had attacked him. He would be sure to show this boy why he was king.

As the spider dispersed Naruto walked over to the Tanuki that was slowly shrinking to form a human shaped figure. When the sand was done falling everyone there saw Shukaku in all of her glory. Crow was sent flying back with a nosebleed while all the other guys just stared in slight awe. When Shukaku turned to look at who had saved her she saw her older sister. "Natsume-nee, what are you doing here?" Natsume pointed to Naruto, who explained what had happened to the biju. "So that mean man made me seem to be a horrible monster?" When everyone nodded she burst into tears and told everyone to tell Gaia that she would be able to sleep now.

Outside of the mindscape…

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and looked at the Taggalas that walked over and told them that he had to tell them something in a minute. He then looked at Gaia. "Gaia-chan, Shukaku is now back to her usual self and told us to tell you that you would be able to sleep once more." He then turned to the Taggala family. "The reason she was not herself was that she was slowly being devoured by Satsujin-o."

"Impossible, I watched Hiroshi-nii kill Satsujin-o." Otella replied scared to think what it would mean if the boy was right. "Are you sure that was the name of the person you fought in there?"

"Hell yeah, I mean how many people out there could really kick my ass and the ass of a biju?" Naruto replied.

Otella looked at the boy and was slowly cursing out the possibility that Satsujin-o was alive. The boy would definitely need Oblivion at this rate. "I'm sorry but I will need to think about this before I can do anything, you do understand it right?"

Naruto nodded his head before he passed out.

Two Days Later….

Naruto woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he was in his room at the Namikaze residence. He groggily wondered if he had just dreamt all the shit that had happened. He noticed his calendar and saw that it was at least two days after the prelims. "What the fuck happened? Did I win, who am I fighting in the finals, did the Iwa group think that I avoided them?" He then groaned and noticed he had a new weapon at his side. "What the hell?" He noticed that the blade had the energy he had come to place as a sign of a cataclysm. "I wonder which one it is." He noticed that a weird symbol was on the bottom of the hilt, the symbol appeared to be a tree that seemingly had millions of branches. The branches led up the hilt to the sheathe. The sword had the appearance of a Jian. The blade was a metallic gray with a red stripe that went through the center. Naruto looked at the blade and wondered which of the cataclysms he had been granted once again. He then noticed that it was almost noon and he was hungry. He put on his clothes and headed out to Ichiraku's Ramen. When he got there he overheard one guy talking about what the Iwa kunoichi had done to poor Kiba. He had a spear of lava aimed at his nuts with the threat that next time she would aim a little up. He also learned that the Iwa team was after him and that he was also considered to be lying for claiming to a member of the Namikaze clan. _'Oh well, idiots will remain idiots.'_

**That is it for this chapter. The next chapter is the Iwa meeting, meeting Jiraiya, and the first look into Naruto's hellish training before he was a genin. Consider this a late Christmas gift.**

**Flames will be used to successfully kill Justin Beiber. Mwahahaha, suckers.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus OUT! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter nine of Naruto: The Crow of Konoha. First I would like to apologize for the wait. Second I would like to say that I do have another story up at the moment. And finally I have a challenge on my profile for fans of Borderlands.**

**Disclaimer: My lawyer told me to tell everyone that I do NOT own Naruto or anything besides the Taggala family. The Final Fantasy VII is not mine it is a mixture of Square Enix and Nicolle I am using her version of Final Fantasy VII from her story ****This Army Life**** which is a good read. Again it is her story; I'm just using a scenario she came up with.**

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 9: Rock's Princess, Perverted Summoners, and Portals to Nowhere**

_Previously on Naruto: The Crow of Konoha…._

_Naruto woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he was in his room at the Namikaze residence. He groggily wondered if he had just dreamt all the shit that had happened. He noticed his calendar and saw that it was at least two days after the prelims. "What the fuck happened? Did I win, who am I fighting in the finals, did the Iwa group think that I avoided them?" He then groaned and noticed he had a new weapon at his side. "What the hell?" He noticed that the blade had the energy he had come to place as a sign of a cataclysm. "I wonder which one it is." He noticed that a weird symbol was on the bottom of the hilt, the symbol appeared to be a tree that seemingly had millions of branches. The branches led up the hilt to the sheathe. The sword had the appearance of a Jian. The blade was a metallic gray with a red stripe that went through the center. Naruto looked at the blade and wondered which of the cataclysms he had been granted once again. He then noticed that it was almost noon and he was hungry. He put on his clothes and headed out to Ichiraku's Ramen. When he got there he overheard one guy talking about what the Iwa kunoichi had done to poor Kiba. He had a spear of lava aimed at his nuts with the threat that next time she would aim a little up. He also learned that the Iwa team was after him and that he was also considered to be lying for claiming to a member of the Namikaze clan. 'Oh well, idiots will remain idiots.'_

To the present….

Naruto was walking down the road on his way to one of the many training grounds that he knew would be free when he heard someone mentioning an invasion. As he snuck into a small hidden place on the roof of one of the nearby buildings he saw a member of Otogakure talking to some Suna shinobi. He was slowly inching closer when he noticed that the Suna Shinobi was one of the Suna teams that had not passed the exams. He got as close as possible and slowly let a little of his blood pool before forming one of his blood clones. After giving the clone the mental order to inform the Hokage he dropped down behind the shinobi in front of him and formed one of the Blades of Sin. When he got the memories of the Hokage telling him to kill the traitors he suddenly dashed forward and cut through the Suna and Oto shinobi before grabbing one of the Suna genin that had moved. "Guess you're gonna be spending some time with Ibiki. Here's a piece of advice; just tell him everything you know." Naruto then used a chi-shushin and appeared in front of Ibiki with the prisoner. After dropping the kid off he suddenly took off and appeared around Training Ground 66. When he got there he noticed that it appeared as if someone had set a volcano off right in the middle. "What the fuck happened to my fucking training grounds?"

"So this is where the heir to the Namikaze trains. I guess it's a good thing that my entire team is here then." A female voice said from behind Naruto. He quickly turned around and had his Sin blades ready. "Ah, so quick to attack me, and here I thought you said you would talk with us." Kurotsuchi said as she slowly walked out from behind a tree. "So are you gonna remove your weapons?"

"No way in hell will I remove my weapons." Naruto said as he slowly started to let even more blood leak from his arm and form a field of blood bubbles around him. "You are an Iwagakure kunoichi and I am the sole heir to the Namikaze name and legacy, it would not be safe or smart for me to do so." He saw that Kurotsuchi then held her hands up to show that she was unarmed.

"I wanted to talk, but you passed out after doing whatever you did to the sand chick. You even missed me almost neutering your friend that uses the nin-ken."

Naruto laughed his ass off and released the blades before he sat down and laid his back to a nearby tree. He then nodded at her. "So what did ya want ta talk about?"

"What about how you apparently hate the man that is considered a hero here, your father, and one of the strongest shinobi in history?" Kurotsuchi asked as she sat down across from Naruto.

"I'll answer those in order. He is the bastard that caused me to be beaten until I was six, and the only reason that stopped is because of someone who is in my seal along with the Kyuubi killing my attackers that night. He was a rapist and a sick disgusting fucker who enjoyed torturing his captives when he didn't need to. As for him being one of the strongest, the Taggala family could kick his ass; hell, I could kick his ass as I am simply due to the fact that I took his rasengan and pretty much made it my own by doing what he couldn't and adding an element to it. Do I need to elaborate any further on why I hate that man with my entire being?" Naruto replied, his eyes taking a dark tone when he started talking about his sixth birthday.

Kurotsuchi looked at him. "But you're the son of the Yondaime? Why would they treat you like that?"

"I am the Jinchuricki for the biju that killed a good portion of the village and a living reminder of the night. Civilians are also bigoted idiots who don't know shit about sealing." Naruto sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was born in another village, a village where Jinchuricki are not treated like the biju they carry. Sometimes I wish that I could find my father so I could kill him personally."

Kurotsuchi just stared at the man who should have been treated like royalty in Konoha, and here he was saying that he wished he could have been born elsewhere and that he wanted to kill the man who her village hated. "Why didn't you run away?"

"I couldn't. It wasn't until recently that I wasn't watched by ANBU everywhere I go. Running away would have probably had me grabbed and thrown in a cell until it was time for the fox to be placed in someone else." He looked at her. ""So what's your story?"

"My grandfather is the Sandaime Tsuchikage and I obviously use Yoton. I also had a person I considered an older brother of sorts before he left the village. His name was Deidara." Kurotsuchi said as she slowly lowered her guard. She knew that he could turn on her at any time, but something was telling her that he wouldn't.

Naruto started to get up and held his hand out to Kurotsuchi. "Since training is not looking like such a good idea, how about I take you out to a tea shop that my teammate showed me? My treat of course."

"Oh, is the big bad Namikaze asking the Iwa-hime out on a date? Whatever would our leaders think if they saw that?" Kurotsuchi teased.

"Alas, the Sandaime Hokage would act like a pervert. Plus, this is only a date if you want it to be….. _Iwa-hime._" Naruto teasingly replied. He laughed as Kurotsuchi blushed.

At the Evergreen Tea shop…..

Naruto and Kurotsuchi walked into the tea shop and a couple of off duty ANBU that knew the truth started looking at Naruto like he was crazy….er than normal.

Kurotsuchi was laughing as Naruto told her of some of the things he did as payback while he was growing up. She would never had believed someone if they had told her that she would one day be sitting and laughing next to the son of the Namikaze that many in Iwa still hated.

Naruto was happy, he had acquired a new friend, and the friend was the granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage. Here was a person who was practically royalty in Iwa and she was with the pariah of Konoha, and he was the son of her village's most hated enemy. "Yeah, I got a laugh when Iruka finally got around to asking Anko out and was stuttering like a shy stalker. He was surprised when I showed up to class the next day and threatened him about treating her right."

"I bet, I mean to be threatened by you while you were in the mindset of attacking anyone who mistreated you and those close to you." Kurotsuchi said, chuckling at the conversation.

"So this is where Kurotsuchi went? Damn, no wonder Tsuchikage-sama was about to have a heart attack; his granddaughter associating with our enemy." An Iwa jounin said as he walked into the tea shop. "Kurotsuchi-san, your grandfather would like to talk to you. He even asked that the Namikaze boy be present as well."

Naruto stood up and stared at the jounin. "Someone close to you was killed by my father, weren't they?"

"Yes, my older sister when she was a genin." The jounin said.

"Then I am truly sorry, but I will stand by what I told Kurotsuchi-san. I have no wish to be compared to that bastard of a father of mine."

The Iwa jounin was surprised as he led the two towards the hotel where the Tsuchikage was staying. When they reached the room he knocked in a way that only the Tsuchikage would recognize. After hearing the all-clear to come in he led Naruto and Kurotsuchi into the room. The Tsuchikage was a short old man with a bulbous nose that noticed that the boy that was the son of his village's most hated enemy didn't even seem to be nervous. "So, boy, are you so confident in your strength that you think you can…."

"No, sir, I don't." Naruto then held out a book to the old Kage. "My father's journal; complete with all of his sadistic acts. The book that made me sick to read."

Onoki grabbed the book and read through a few pages. His anger started to grow before the entire room was filled with his KI. "Boy, are you positive that this is his journal?" Naruto nods his head. "I will need a bit to think over what I've seen and what you have told me. So why don't you tell me how you are treated like a prince?"

Naruto scoffs. "How can I tell you something that is such a huge lie? Until I was a genin I had to hide behind the guise of a bright orange wearing idiot otherwise the civilians would have killed me for 'being too strong of a demon'. I was beat until I was ten, which is when I took my first life; a civilian that wanted to kill me in order to have his revenge for killing his wife. Thing was that I never killed a single person before then, they all thought I was the Kyuubi." He then looks right into Onoki's eyes. "So tell me, would it have been better had I been born elsewhere? Would I have been treated better if I was a Jinchuricki for somewhere like Iwa?"

"No, you wouldn't have been beaten but you would have been mistreated and untrusted." Onoki said. "Alas this meeting is over. Young Namikaze, if you are ever in Rock Country then you will be treated as what you should have been treated like here. I will also talk to Hiruzen about an alliance between our villages, under the circumstances that I get to leave a team here and receive a team from here."

Naruto bowed and said thanks before he started to head out. As he was walking around he heard a perverted giggle coming from the direction of the hot springs. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself upon seeing a man with long white hair sitting on a toad writing in a notebook while staring at the women's side of the hot springs. _'Wait a minute, he fits the description of Jiraiya…. So my godfather is a fucking pervert, of-fucking-course.' _Naruto then walked over to the man and poked him until he turned around. As Jiraiya was about to start his usual introduction he was slugged and then kicked into a nearby wall. "So, the first thing my _Godfather _does when he gets to the village is not check on his godson, but instead watch some women in the hot springs? I wonder what my mother would think; I bet my father would have just let you get away with it. If you haven't guessed yet, Jiraiya-sama, I know my heritage and I will say this: if you ever approach me outside of official reasons I will castrate you and let you bleed out." Naruto then walks away.

A Few hours later….

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and sat down next to him. He looked around at the ramen stand and noticed that he was getting an evil look from Teuchi and Ayame. "Listen Naruto, I'm sorry about not being here for you growing up. However, I do want to make it up to you. Make any demand and I will carry it out."

"Teach me the Hiraishin. If you want to get back into my life then help me learn that bastard's technique. I'll even forgive you, but only if you do that." Naruto replied.

"Deal. Meet me in Training Ground 23 tomorrow." (I'll just say that this is the location with the ravine.)

The next day, Training Ground 23….

Naruto walked upon a sight that slightly shocked him. Jiraiya was meditating and had an almost serious aura surrounding him. When Naruto was fifteen feet away from the Sannin Jiraiya opened his eyes and stared at Naruto. "Do you have a summoning contract?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Yes, the Crow summoning. I got it from Natsuki." Naruto replied as he stood in front of the elder man.

"Have you summoned the boss personally yet?"

"No, I have not had such time and Natsuki warned me against summoning the boss for anything less than an emergency."

"Well, could you come over here for a second? Before I help you learn the Hiraishin I must know that you can at least summon a boss level summon without getting too tired. So in that intention, I apologize in advance." Jiraiya states as he pushes Naruto down the chasm.

About half way down the chasm…

'_So first I'm gonna kill Jiraiya. Then I'm gonna resurrect him. Finally I will castrate him.'_ Naruto thought as he calmly fell down the chasm. He looked down and saw a distortion in the air that appeared to spiral. _'Any thoughts on what I'm seeing, especially since we're heading right for it?' _Naruto asked the spirits in his mind.

A deep voice that Naruto hadn't heard before sighed. _**'That is a dimensional rift to another reality, or dimension if you will. It is also a time distorting rift, meaning that when or if you ever come back from there it will still be within the time that you disappeared into it.' **_

As Naruto headed towards the rift he just grinned before twirling in midair and dropping through the portal, grinning the entire time.

(From here on till I say we are in the AU mentioned at the beginning of the chapter.) Wutai front…

Sephiroth, while planning on killing Giles, saw what appeared to be a meteor slowly falling down to earth. As he noticed Zack walk up to him he pointed to Cloud and Giles. "You three are coming with to check that out, if you refuse I will stab you." The four eventually arrived to see what appeared to be a Cloud clone with whisker marks.

"Son of a fucking bitch that hurt like a motherfucker." The person said as he slowly walked out of the crater to see the three people and one idiot that was looking at him strange. The oddest thing was that the blonde looked a lot like he would have if not for the random streaks of red and black in his hair. The other one had dark hair and a sword that could rival Zabuza's blade. He looked at the next person and suddenly his hairs went on end and he slowly drew one of his many swords, this one being his nodachi form of Samehada. "Who are you people and where am I exactly?"

Sephiroth stared at the kid and noticed that he had weapons usually associated with ninja, meaning the kid was more than likely a Wutai spy. "My name is General Sephiroth; this is General Zack, Cloud, and Giles. This is the Wutai front."

Naruto watched as the man in the bondage clothes pointed at each person. He slowly relaxed his stance and sealed Samehada back in the seal on his arm. "My name is Naruto. I guess you could say that I am from another dimension. If you want to know more than you will have to feed me."

Sephiroth nodded before staring at Giles, "You will not be cooking, I refuse to have a person who possibly help me kill Shinra the Elder die due to your food."

At the camp…

Naruto sighed as he noticed how the people looked at him; he was getting sick of the glares. At one point a man stepped in front of him and asked if he had been experimented on by Hojo. Naruto replied with a negative and continued on. Zack yelled out that they were ordering pizza. Everyone pitched in except Naruto, who didn't have any of the currency. He explained to Sephiroth and Zack about what his dimension was like and how he had a giant fox demon sealed inside of him that helped him out in combat. He learned about the Planet, the Lifestream, Mako, Materia, and about the Soldier program from Sephiroth. He learned about the geography and different groups from Zack. Naruto eventually got some of the pizza and decided that he would join the army, if only until he found out how to get home.

One assassination attempt later….

Naruto was sitting at a bar next to a short green creature with a knife listening to him telling him about failing to kill Kakashi (Not pervert Kakashi, read This Army Life to know more.) Naruto wondered if he could kill him. Naruto and Tonberry sat next to each other every day at the bar.

Giles walked in. "Message Sir." He handed Naruto the message and ran when Naruto glared at him.

_Flashback…_

"_Giles, I want ramen." Naruto said to the poor idiot._

"_Got it sir." Giles replied, before leaving the tent. A few hours later he came back with a bowl of what appeared to be tentacles. "Marlboro ramen."_

_The sound of inhuman screaming coming from Giles helped many of the soldiers go to sleep that night._

_Flashback end…_

Naruto looked over the message and sighed. "Damn, looks like I have to go to Midgar with Sephiroth and Zack.

**And Cut. Next chapter will be a continuation of this current arc in the story as well as a view of some of the shit that our hero will have occur due to his interactions with the Taggala family.**

**Please note that any flames will be used in an attempt to kill Giles, or burn down his home in Nibelheim. I would like to thank the author of ****This Army Life**** Nicolle for permission in using her story in mine.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vermiculus: So, yet again I have had to lock up my other two personalities. The two were arguing over torture…. Obviously mental torture is the best.**

**Chorus: Bullshit, the best torture is when they torture themselves.**

**Umbra: Your both wrong, the best torture is to let them burn slowly…**

**? : Um, guys, we have a story to type up… Besides, I'm free…**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus: STAY OUT OF IT!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah no, I don't own any of this.**

**Naruto: The Crow of Konoha**

**Chapter 10: Midgar, Assassinations, and Turks!**

**Previously:**

Naruto had crashed into the dimension of This Army Life (Whose author gave me permission to use, check the story out if you like FF7.) and was recruited into the army under the command of Sephiroth and Zack. We last saw our hero upon sitting and talking with Tonberry before getting the message that he was to travel with Sephiroth to the seventh level of hell known as Midgar.

With our hero…

Naruto was watching as Sephiroth glared at an old man in a scientist coat. The man who Sephiroth had called Hojo. Naruto was told of this man and what he had done. As the two super soldiers, one made by Jenova cells and the other due to his training and chakra, listened to the man all the souls that were in Naruto's mindscape were fighting about how he should deal with the man. The souls of the Crimson Fangs weapons were saying to wait and see what he wanted before determining whether or not to separate his head from his body. Crow, Natsume, Hei, and Amber were all saying to kill him now. Naruto decided to listen to the souls of his weapons; they were at least giving the man a chance to not get himself killed. Hojo looked at the young shinobi and then looked at Sephiroth. "_This _is the person you said was the one who crash landed on the Wutai front? He doesn't look like much…"

Hojo had stopped talking as Naruto had the Sin blades at his throat with a look that could freeze Ifrit solid. "I would prefer if you would not underestimate me. My name is Naruto Namikaze, however where I'm from I earned a name, they refer to me as the Blood Angel." He then returns his blades to back into blood that he seals into a scroll quickly. Hojo fixes his glasses and smirks.

"Well then Mr. Namikaze, would you be so kind as to donate some of your blood? For medical reasons of course." _'As soon as I have his blood I will be able to increase the abilities of that damn Kakashi and then I will be even more prepared to force Shinra to give me more money for my experiments.' _Hojo noticed that Naruto was smirking. "What?"

"Sorry to say sir, but my blood is poisonous to anyone but myself. So using it to increase one of your experiments is impossible." Naruto said, smirking the entire time. _'I think that before I leave I will kill him, Giles, and Kakashi.' _As Naruto and Sephiroth walked away they both shared a smirk that scared the Shinra employees as they walked by the two.

"So, Naruto, what are your plans?"

"Well, I plan on training in as many styles as I can, killing Hojo, Giles, and Kakashi before I leave, and also acquiring a couple of new weapons."

"You realize that Kakashi is immortal right?"

"If it bleeds it can die. If that doesn't work, I can always seal him into a teapot."

"A teapot?"

"Yes, a teapot."

"Wow, what about Giles, he seems to be immortal."

"Him? I have a special technique that there is no way he can survive. And if he does, well I guess I'll seal him into a teapot as well. Besides, how hard could it be to kill a single person?"

"Okay, and Hojo?"

"Well I will let him be covered in my blood then cause it to explode… destroying him and his lab… so if there is anyone or anything in there that you want to get out then tell me before hand."

"What weapons are you looking at?"

"Well, I prefer nodachi class weapons so your Masamune is on the list, I can use Zanbatou so Zack's Buster Blade is on the list, and maybe a few other weapons."

"If you can kill Giles and Kakashi, then our swords are yours."

"Awesome, now let's see what I can do about getting us someone who can cook."

A couple weeks later…

The men were surprised, after Giles went missing; they suddenly found someone who could cook. The man was blind as a bat but his food was at least edible. Everyone wondered where the general got the teapot he sent to the President though, that and what the giant explosion was before the teapot was sent out, they never saw it until the day that Giles disappeared. The general was a happier person, as were most of the others. Now if only they could get rid of Kakashi who had been hanging around the camp most of the time since then they would be ecstatic. Naruto was also a usual sight hanging out with either the Turks or Tonberry. He was usually also seen training in a sword style that seemed more like a dance than anything. He was also somewhat of a flirt, usually chatting up any of the women in the camp or even Elena the Turk. He was somewhat boisterous and loud except when he was sent on jobs by Sephiroth or Zack. Everyone swore he was some kind of a Turk with the way he acted while on a mission, the only person there with a greater success rate was Sephiroth himself. Naruto often disappeared and when he reappeared he always seemed to have another weapon, almost as if he was collecting them for some reason. Then there was the incident…

Flashback…

Naruto was training in a small clearing when he looked up and noticed that he was being watched by a small group of Wutai ninja. He sighed as he looked up at the one that was in charge. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm training?"

The lead ninja then threw a large shuriken at Naruto, who let it pass by him, barely cutting him. The man who threw it then caught it. "Seems he is not as good as he makes himself out to be. Come on guys, this will be easy."

"Ha, you really think that I wasn't in control. I let you cut me, for ya see, my blood is very fun." Naruto then formed a half ram seal and caused the blood on the shuriken to explode, removing the arm of the ninja holding it. "You see, my blood is a weapon on its own, and as such that means that every wound I receive makes me even more dangerous. If you can't kill me in one hit then you have already failed." Naruto then slowly walked over to the ninja and cut his own arm with a kunai before stabbing it into the stump that used to be his arm. The arm and eventually body of the man seemed to boil before exploding in a gory mess. The other ninja looked at the scene in horror as Naruto then formed wings from his blood and flew up. "Allow me to at least thank-you all for helping me with my training. Know that your deaths were not in vain." At this Naruto then swooped down and started to kill all of the ninja. The last one looked up at him before closing her eyes in expectation of the killing blow. When she didn't feel the cold sting of death she looked up to see the boy, no demon, which had killed her squad looking at her weirdly. "You're a Taggala, aren't you?"

The girl looked up and removed her hood to reveal long red hair and dark green eyes. "The name's Saya Taggala, and I happen to be a member of the Crimson Fangs as well. Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I happened to be trained by Toshiro Teki, Suijin Taggala, and Hiroshi Taggala. I also was granted this sword, but I don't recognize it." He shows her the blade that he had just received and she gasped as soon as she saw it.

"You may not recognize the blade but I do, that blade is Newyn. That is Shihiro-sama's blade. The blade that can determine the fate of all it cuts. This blade is what allowed Shihiro to injure Satsujin-o when he came for him." Saya then noticed Naruto growl at Satsujin-o's name. "What was that all about?"

"I fought an avatar of Satsujin-o and if you're telling me that this weapon was what it took just to injure him is telling me that I need to up my training exponentially." Naruto then growled. "I need to increase my abilities and increase my training regimen. Last time his avatar was just playing with me and it still trashed me. If that was just his avatar and it trashed me that badly, God save us all."

Saya just stared at the kid. "You fought Satsujin-o's avatar, and you're _not_ dead?"

"Yes, and it was also in the presence of at least three other Taggala family members. I also had the help of some of my tenants as well as the souls' of my weapons. Without them I would have had my ass kicked even quicker." Naruto then deadpanned. "You just saw me kill your entire team and were still surprised that I survived against that bastard. I don't know if that means that he is that strong or team was that weak." Saya chuckled, and then sighed.

Naruto looked around and noticed Kakashi sneaking around. Kakashi looked at him and his tail started wagging. "I found you. Hojo was right you are a spy. When I inform him of this he will reward me and I will be awesome."

Naruto sighed as he cut his palms and forced them together before pulling them apart and a long blade of blood appears between them and he smirks. "Sonic Black!" The blade is then split into multiple mini blades and each is fired at Kakashi hitting him repeatedly. "Well, that was easy… Oh come on, you have got to be **fucking kidding me**." Naruto growled out, channeling Natsume's chakra as he saw Kakashi get back up. "**Fine, Hojo wants to send his pet fox after me. I'll show him a fox.**" Naruto crouched down and was enveloped by the chakra forming the two-tail cloak. Naruto then charged at the fox man and swung one of his claws at him; however the man ducked and tried to punch Naruto in retaliation. Naruto back-stepped then one of his tails went flying forward and hit Kakashi right in the heart. The Hojo spawned fox man tried to pull the tail out but was slowly disintegrating due to the toxic chakra. "Heh, the mad man might have made you nearly indestructible; but I am a master of the insane." He then turned around when he heard coughing and saw Kakashi slowly start to get back up. "What the fuck, I thought I killed that bastard? What will it take for you to just die?"

"Hojo made it so that I would be able to survive everything except for an all-consuming technique, which would completely destroy my body. So unless you can use some ability that would kill me, you will never end this." Kakashi said as his body slowly reformed.

"Fine, Taggala Family Forbidden Technique: Demon Seal Release Stage 2!" Naruto said as his body slowly gained wings and a scythe formed from the blood on the ground. "In this form I can control the blood inside your body as well as the blood around me; unfortunately I can only hold this form for a total of five minutes. This is more than long enough to wipe you out. Secret Blood Art: Dance of the Bloody Angel." Naruto then swooped down from on high and cut into Kakashi, before he suddenly flew up and formed a large orb of black energy. "It's been awhile since I've used this technique. Oniton: Rasenshuriken!" The orb slowly gains a sickly purple glow and is forced to an even larger size before it slowly has blades formed around it. Naruto then throws it and when the first blade connects with Kakashi it expands and swallows the fox/human hybrid in the energy orb. "No one can survive that, a move than destroys all that touch it. My ultimate technique." Naruto then collapses.

**Vermiculus: This chapter is over, and in my opinion: totally shitty compared to some of my earlier chapters. I could be wrong, and I hope I am for once.**

**Umbra: Yeah, probably not.**

**Chorus: Agreed.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus: If you flame this chapter… we understand completely. Expect another chapter of Naruto of the Gold Dust next within a couple weeks.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus OUT!**


End file.
